A Vampire, A Demon and a Butler
by BlueRascal
Summary: WARNING! This is a crossover. Arucards enjoying some good ol' Scottish whiskey...the X-men are having a food fight... Complete and revised.
1. Whiskey, Cherries and Dimension Hopping

Disclaimer – I don't own either the X-men or Hellsing, though if you know how I can, I'm listening.

-----------------------------

A/N: By the way, the official spelling of Arucard is Arucard in both the manga and the anime. (Dark Horse Comics uses Alucard in its English translation.) In Japanese, R and L are the same sound and are represented by the same character, so either R or L can be used. However, Kouta Hirano specifically used Arucard, probably as a play on Alucard (which we all know is the backwards spelling of Dracula).

-----------------------------

Chuckling to himself, Arucard lifted up the bottle of good old Scottish Bells whiskey and poured himself a shot before slowly sitting down, taking time to enjoy the rare moment of peace. He was in his usual garb, huge red hat, red rider's trench coat and the red cravat tied loosely around his neck. Underneath all the dramatic red, he wore a simple butler's suit of sorts and the glass clinked against his fangs as he savoured his first sip.

Oh how he missed this. The solitude and peace. Ever since he had been awoken ... god knows how many years ago, he had put up with the constant bothering of Integra. And now he had Seras to keep an eye on, his latest charge to his lifestyle as a vampire. Yes, it was good to finally get some time alone. The vampire smiled and took another sip.

-----------------------------

Things were crazy at the X-men mansion. Someone had triggered off the biggest food fight in the history of the house as the teens ran around wildly in high spirits. Logan, a burly Canadian with a healing ability, grumbled and pulled his cowboy hat lower over his eyes, trying to remain discrete although such things had never been part of his vocabulary for very long.

Finally, he was struck with a large cream cake and the room fell silent. Wolverine stood up and unsheathed his claws, three razor sharp shards of an unbreakable alloy, growling deeply and completely unaware of the cherry that had become attached to the centre of his forehead. Slowly, and taking his time for added terror, he looked at each of them in turn.

"Right, who threw it?" He sighed in exasperation as the X-men all pointed at one another. "Ok then, all of you get kitted up and in the danger room now! We're going to sort this out my way."

----------------------------

Feeling in a good mood, Arucard whistled a tune and ran his gloved hand over the rim of the glass, gloves that bore the symbols that had him bound to this household. The symbol was a pentagram with a circle surrounding it, runes encircling it too. That was too dark a thought! Annoyed, he stood up and paced around his chamber, desperately looking for something to entertain himself with.

He could always annoy someone? Nah, that was too predictable, he had to keep the humans on their toes. How about Seras? He vaguely remembered the last time he had tried that and decided against it.

His pacing more rapid now, he looked at every available piece of inspiration. There wasn't much and Arucard sighed at the lone chair that he spent his days resting on. Smirking as was his trademark, he spotted the wall. Perhaps a little dimensions shifting?

---------------------------------

"Man, zis isn't fair." Kurt, a blue furry mutant that resembled a devil, groaned then hid a smile as Logan marched back in, cherry still attached to his forehead. "Maybe he should call himself Triclops, ja?" He joked, taking the mick out of his team leader's name.

"Shh!" Kitty, a girl capable of walking through walls, giggled and watched as the older man paused then glared at them slowly. The other adults were away and that was possibly the only reason why Wolverine was getting away with this.

"Right then. You're to be running drills until one of you confesses." Smirking around his burning cigar, he nodded. "And I don't mind waiting all night."

--------------------------

This was odd. Arucard frowned as he slowly walked backwards out of the wall and was puzzled to spot that it had a huge painting on it that he had never seen before. Ok, this wasn't supposed to happen. You didn't get lost at his age.

Something hit the back of his head and he looked over to see a young girl in a black spandex uniform with a purple triangle on it. She had her hair pulled off her face in a vicious pony tail and her large eyes widened in shock.

"Um, like, I'm so sorry, I wasn't, like, aiming at you or anything." Slowly, Shadow Cat walked backwards, deciding to leave the man who had just phased through the wall. Smiling nervously, she slipped through the floor and to the lower levels where the danger room was. A certain blue fuzzy mutant had insanely decided to confess to throwing the cake that he didn't actually throw and was now being told off rather unfoundedly.

The vampire was stunned. She didn't look like a vampire, how did she know that sort of magic? Curious, and a little shaken himself, he moved through the house to wait for his next confrontation. It came from a man in a black and orange spandex suit that clashed horribly with his purple hair.

"Can I help you, bub?" Letting his claws loose, Logan swaggered forward, not bothered by the difference in size between the two of them. The mans smirk annoyed him, as did the fact that his eyes were hidden behind those damned yellow glasses.

"Actually, you can tell me where I am."

"Hell." Wolverine lunged, claws faced forward and he was swatted away like a fly, being staked by a piece of broken furniture. Slowly, Logan pulled himself back up, his wound healing as the wood was torn out.

"A regenerator?" Arucard asked, annoyed and amazed now.

"I prefer healer." Logan was stopped as a gun was pointed at him, the words _Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now _engraved on the sides. A single bullet was fired and he hit the wall, slumping down unconscious.

Now were to go? Arucard moved forward and picked the cherry off the Canadians forehead, eating it whilst he pondered. Another young girl stumbled in; this time her costume was a more conservative black piece with yellow trimming. She had short red hair and Wolfsbane crossed her arms.

"An' wha' dae yae think yer doin'?" She growled at the intruder.

Smirking, Arucard shifted to his hell hound form and barked, his six eyes focused on the girl who really didn't look impressed. She jumped and, shifting to her wolf form and barking back, grinned.

That was too much. Another human who could perform such magic? Turing tail, the hell hound bolted and collided with another person in another odd uniform. Shifting back, Arucard had the chance to admire the black and red combination. Then he noticed blue, a lot of blue.

Kurt slowly prised one golden eye open and looked directly into the bright blood red ones of the vampire. Panicking, he kicked the vampire somewhat below the belt and teleported. It was only after the port that he realised that Arucard had hold of his prehensile tail.

"Demon." Arucard smirked; looking down the yellow glasses perched precariously on his nose, a glint of fang catching the light.

"You can hardly talk, ja?"

The vampire dove for him and Nightcrawler, though exhausted after his last port, attempted to teleport again. The force of the bamf and the shock of the sulphurous smell caused the vampire to fall over, unwittingly on top of the reappeared mutant.

Jumping to his feet, Arucard had had enough of this strange dimension and decided to get back to home and welcomed boredom as fast as he could.

----------------------------

The world came back into focus slowly, and doubled, after a moment Arucards vision cleared enough to realise that he was on the floor in his room, the chair knocked onto its side. Glancing up to the barely touched whisky, he shook his head.

"Potent." Dragging himself to his feet, staggering slightly as he struggled to come to grips with his weight and gravity. He swore to not have any seconds for dinner that night. He pulled off his constricting red coat that was trying a career at being a straight jacket and shook it out before placing it back on.

Perhaps he would go and annoy Seras, even if it was to just forget that whiskey induced insanity.

It was a shame he couldn't see the long blue tail swinging under his coat behind him as he left the room, a certain blue fuzzy mutant clinging on for dear life.

---------------------

Let the madness ensue!

Please review


	2. Introductions, Cookies and Nightmares

Disclaimer: Yes, I own both Hellsing and X-men, not really, but I had to say it.

-------------------------------

Smirking, Arucard decided that he was in just the mood to annoy his master, Sir Integra Wingate Hellsing. With barely a thought, he moved straight through the wall and to her office, completely unaware of Kurt who was clinging on for dear life. Trying to remain calm, the blue mutant decided to go over the situation.

It was dire. He was stuck to this...man who smelled of blood and corpses and he didn't have a clue where he was. To top it off, the fact that the coat was over him meant that he had no idea where he was going or even if they had cleared the wall yet. Shaking from shock, and desperately hoping that the shaking wouldn't be noticed, he tried to entertain himself about the red eyed man.

He must have been tall, and strong too not to have noticed his weight. The walk was straight backed with a natural swagger, not nearly as pronounced as Logan's – the institute! What would they be doing about his disappearance? He started to panic. How would he get back if he didn't even know where he was. Suddenly, his mode of transport stopped.

"Arucard, I've no time for foolishness." It was a woman's voice, strict and strong. So it appeared that this man went by the name Arucard; at least that might prove useful at some point in time.

"But I love nothing more than teasing you, master."

Master!? Now what was that about? Kurt froze as the man turned, presumably moving to get closer to the woman. The vampire paused and shifted his weight, the added one of the mutant suddenly starting to get to him.

"Is this some sort of a joke? I know I called you the devil yesterday for mixing all the spice pots up, but I honestly thought dressing up was below you, Arucard."

"Dressing up?" The vampire seemed taken a back and he leaned forward. "Now what do you mean by that, master?"

The woman sighed heavily. "That damn tail."

Kurt froze and glanced down with as little movement as possible.

"What tail?"

"That one." The woman stamped on it hard and the fuzzy blue elf sunk his claws right into the vampire. As expected, Arucard leapt and tried to bat off whatever had clung to him. After throwing his jacket off, Nightcrawler included, he then tried to catch the mutant.

Wriggling free of the immense coat, Kurt looked around wildly and ported, landing upside down on the ceiling. Below him, the vampire was laughing, his fangs glinting in the light.

"So it wasn't a dream." Arucard was suddenly in the ceiling, literally as just his head and shoulders protruded from the white surface. Panicking, Kurt reeled back and fell, landing in a graceless and untidy heap on the floor. For the first time he noticed the woman and how could he have not noticed such a vision?

She was tall, not nearly as much as the vampire, but tall, definitely a rival for Ororo. The woman...Integra, she had piercing, intense blue eyes with hair so blonde it was almost white. Despite the fact that she wore clothes tailored for men, she had an odd feminine beauty to her. She poked him.

"What is it?" Integra sat back slightly to look at the black and red uniform then at the blue fur. The tail, that was the cause of the bother, flicked gently as the blue mutant drifted in and out of consciousness.

Kurt finally snapped into the waking world and he tried to bolt. Firm hands caught his slender waist and the vampire stood up, laughing at the futile efforts to break free. The smirk vanished when something caught his attention about the long haired youth and that was that he was utterly terrified.

The vampire frowned and dropped the struggling mutant, standing on the spade of the tail to stop any chances of escape. Carefully, Arucard crouched down and used the tail to drag the mutant over and within catching distance. From this angle, Kurt couldn't do anything but sit and hope that no pressure would be put on the delicate spade of his tail.

"Arucard? You have some explaining to do involving that demon." Integra sat down and lit a cigar, chewing slightly in thought. "Start with this 'dream'."

"Well, being the good vampire-" He was cut off as the mutant went utterly ballistic, trying to get away with added urgency. Interested, the vampire watched for a moment before leaning on the tail, creating an animalistic cry of pain from the mutant who was running out of ideas.

"Du bist gebenedeit unter," Kurt had started to pray fervently, "den Frauen und gebenedeit ist die Frucht deines Leibes -"

"Are you quite finished?" The woman asked Kurt coolly but didn't wait for an answer. "As you were saying."

He had decided to avoid the V word. "I was contemplating on all sorts of lovely ideas when I went out for a little fun in the sub-dimension. I stumbled into a house full of..." He curled his lips in distaste, "humans and they attacked me. One could go through walls-"

"Kitty!" Kurt twisted, grabbing the vampire by the lapels. "I hope to god zat you didn't hurt her."

Integra's eyebrows had peaked and she looked back to her servant. "Continue."

"Then there's a man with claws-"

"Logan!" The blue mutant paused, Wolverine could hold his own pretty well but he was still worried.

"Then a girl who turned into a wolf-"

"Rahne!" Kurt was pinned heavily to the ground, the vampire bored now of the antics and he was vaguely aware that a tail had wrapped itself around his wrist, trying to prise him off.

"We get the point." Arucard growled then smirked, finally taking proper note of the tail. "You know them, are they demons like you?"

"Demons? Nein!" Kurt kicked and tried to get out of the pin. He failed fruitlessly as the tail was pinched, causing another cry of pain.

"Then what are you?" The woman sighed, boredom heavily lacing her voice. She picked up her gun and made a show of clicking it in place. "And it had better be a good one."

Kurt froze; what to say? Arucard seemed to have noticed the hesitation and he pinched the tail again, gritting his own teeth as sharp claws sunk into his skin as a reaction to the pain. The vampire stood up and altered his grip on the youth to a more vampire-friendly one. This involved having the mutant's tail underfoot again and Kurt himself sitting a short distance away.

"I'm a mutant, ze next stage in evolution-"

"So we're all going to be blue? Cant really see the advantage of that." The woman retorted. "Start with the truth, demon."

"Mutants are often...spontaneous. Zere is no rhyme or reason as to vhat ve can do. I have met vuns who create fire, earthquakes. Some who can read your mind and others zat can do no more zan make a flower bloom." Pressure had started to build and Kurt warily looked over at his tail, not sure if the vampire wanted him to expand or if he wasn't even aware of how delicate the limb was.

"Uh-huh?" Integra smirked, the gesture not as perfected as the vampires, but a smirk all the same. "Then why haven't I heard of them before?"

"He said himself zat he vas dimension hopping." The blue mutant retorted then looked up at Arucard and tried to shake life back in his tail. Raising an eyebrow, the vampire smirked and leaned down on it heavily.

------------------------------

He ported. He didn't know what else to do and Kurt staggered, trying to figure out where he was. Glancing around, he spotted a man who appeared to be a butler, complete with monocle, who had dropped his tray. The mutant had to laugh, sure as fate; his stomach had taken him straight to the kitchens.

Considering a hiss and scare tactic, Nightcrawler jumped onto the table and hid a wince as his bruised tail brushed the wood. The butler still watched him as he slowly reached into his pockets, wire coming with them on the way out.

"Does the title, the angel of death mean anything to you?"

"Um, nein, but I'm sure zat you are about to enlighten me." Kurt jumped back as the wire was thrown at him, catching his exhausted body and cutting into him. A whimper escaped Kurt as his vision blurred, his airways being cut by the oppressive razor strips of metal that dug deeper and deeper until he thought he was about to be cut in half.

"Drop him, Walter. He's harmless." It was the vampire's voice and Kurt glanced up to see him as the binds were retracted. Then he realised that he was being critically analysed by the butler.

"Quite scrawny; tail long and dextrous; blue appearance and..." The spandex uniform was smiled at. "Is he part of the circus?"

"He's a mutant apparently." Arucard smirked, easily catching the shattered creature in question. The smirk vanished as his gloved hand ran over part of the exposed face and he forced the teen to look upwards, bright yellow eyes trained on the ceiling. Slowly, the vampire removed one of his gloves.

"What is it?"

"Fur." The vampire smiled again, taking great pleasure in the obvious discomfort of the mutant as his face was petted roughly. He laughed as a sharp snap was taken at his hands. "German too."

"German?"

"That's what I thought."

"I can understand you." Kurt angrily tried to pull away. "And stop treating me like a pet, ja?" He was dragged into a tighter hold and froze as his tail was grabbed, the spade trying to desperately squirm out of the butlers grasp.

"I think it's quite sensitive." Arucard continued without heed of the previous outburst. "Certainly doesn't like you standing on it."

"I'm not surprised." Walter smiled, reaching out to pet the captured mutant. "And what does Sir Integra plan on doing with him?"

"Not too sure." The vampire grinned madly. "Do you think she'll let me keep him?"

The butlers reply was dry and held no hint of humour. "Perhaps you should order a matching lead and collar on ebay, no?"

-------------------------------

"Oh! Isn't he soo cuute!" Seras Victoria leaned forward and pinched one of the mutant's furry cheeks. "He's got fur! And little pointy ears! And a little pointy tail!" She crowed in delight, completely ignorant of the look of utter terror on Kurt as he reluctantly curled tighter against the other vampire who was carrying him roughly, his breathing quickening in fear.

Arucard was laughing and attempted to prise the mutant off him. He failed as Kurt really didn't want to be exposed to the hyper blonde vampire and so, sinking his claws in, he clung on for dear life. It was starting to annoy the male vampire and he dropped the mutant low enough so that the tail dropped on the ground and then he stomped, hard.

More chuckles greeted Kurt's reaction as he skidded across the ground, staggering on a combination of three fingered hands and two toed feet. He focused in time to spot the young blonde running to him and, using tactics that he knew Logan would be proud of, he jumped and used her to propel himself up to the ceiling.

"Come on, now." Red eyes flashed behind yellow glasses as Arucard gently caught Kurt as he phased in and out of the ceiling, coming up through the floor. A rumbling brought everyone's attention to the blue mutant who burned a deep purple, cursing his stomach in his native German.

"What do you think he eats?" Seras grinned and shoved her face less than four inches away from the mutants. The look of sheer panic was etched on Kurt's face again then he smiled wryly.

"Food?" He suggested, one eyebrow raising, a tiny tilt of the head and a roguish smile that revealed a glint of fang. It always worked at the institute, why not here? Unfortunately, it was a little potent.

"Aaww!!! Please can we keep him? Please master?" She jumped and laughed.

"I'm hoping to persuade master to that line of thinking."

Ok, it appeared that the boss woman was the male vampires master and that Arucard was the hyperactive blonde's master. "Um, food, please? I have a fast metabolism and I already missed a meal." Kurt smiled hopefully as he looked up to Arucard, unable to see the expression behind the yellow sunglasses.

"We'll see what Walter has." The ancient vampire gave into the pleading look; beaten puppies came to mind about its certain undeniable edge. Sighing, but still smirking, Arucard shifted the mutant's weight over his shoulder and moved off to the kitchen, Seras in tow.

---------------------

Walter stood at the table, enjoying the contemplative and relaxing bars of Mozart that filled his kitchen. The 'angel of death' was currently rolling out chocolate chip cookie dough whilst wearing a pink apron with white lace on it. His concentration was shattered with an ear piercing:

"Aaw! He looks so cute when he does that!" And Seras walked in closely followed by her master who was struggling to contain one suddenly hyper blue furry mutant in his hands.

"Why are you here, Arucard? I never realised that vampires ate."

"First time for everything, Walter."

"Indeed." He replied crisply as he eyed a ball of blue fuzz eyeing his slowly cooling, freshly made cookies which he was planning to give to Sir Integra when she asked for her evening tea. "Don't even think about it."

The mutant swallowed heavily. "Think vhat?" He raised his hands, a cookie half eaten in one as his tail cradled another dozen.

"Aaww!" The blonde laughed, her voice being drowned out by Arucard who was laughing fit to cry. The vampire dropped Kurt with absolutely no courtesy and watched, amazed as not a cookie was dropped.

The butler looked set to have a heart attack as the cookies where one by five devoured. "I made them for Sir Integra, especially."

"Vell I think she is very lucky; zese cookies are marvellous – a culinary example of genius." Kurt had become an expert on dealing with furious chefs and he flashed a one hundred watt smile. Suddenly, he realised that he had finished the cookies and his stomach rumbled again. "Oopsy?"

"Indeed."

Seras skipped over to Walter, a huge grin on her face. "Can we feed him, please?"

"And what does he eat? Besides my specially prepared -"

"And excellent!"

"- cookies? I don't believe I have any tinned mutant food in the cupboards." Walter noted with a hint of pride that the smile had vanished off the blue mutants face to be replaced with what looked oddly like seething hatred.

"I'll never compliment your cookies again if you keep on like zat."

"Indeed."

"Get a thesaurus!" Kurt froze before bashfully lowering his arms, gave a discrete cough and looked anywhere but at the butlers face.

Walter laughed dryly, Seras giggled nervously and Arucard burst into a fit of manacle edged laughter as he clapped the blue mutant on the back. "I like this guy."

"Is that because he irks me so?"

"Indeed." The male vampire broke into a smirk, tilting his head down slightly so that his red eyes looked over his yellow glasses. "Now, I believe we have to find some food for the little guy."

"Kurt, my name is Kurt." He shook his head, hoping that the X-men would miraculously save him somehow. A sharp look from Arucard halted that thought as dread dawned on the blue mutant.

"Yep, I read minds."

"Verdamment."

----------------------------

There was a problem. A very, very, very bad problem that Kurt found himself in. It had been decided by Integra that he could stay for 'the time being until such further action is decided upon' and he had been given a room in the guest quarters for the moment.

He found himself wondering how people could have such huge houses and such small guest rooms – it was a glorified cupboard! Or, how could someone who had their own army at hand, not be able to afford some decent furniture? He eyed the flimsy bed and felt his tail recoil.

"What do you think?" Seras grinned at him in an insanely happy fashion as she seemed to be permanently doing – if not trying to pet or groom him that is; even Arucard drew the line at the ribbons on his tail thing.

"It's..." He struggled for a word and found none. "Homely?"

"You mean small." Walter retorted crisply as he walked in with the mysterious silent ease of butlers everywhere – was there an academy for butler training that included a 'how to give your masters a heart attack' course?

Laughter echoed through the dark room, signalling that Arucard was snooping about in the mutants mind again. Shadows took form and the vampire strode into the pale candle light with a gleeful smirk. "I often find myself thinking so too..."

"Kurt." He supplied, again. It seemed that no one wanted to use his name. True, he referred to his captors as 'he' or 'she' but still, it would be nice for them to recognise him as a person.

Seras looked at them both blankly before shrugging, a nervously wide smile on her face all of a sudden. "Well you should probably just go to bed now."

Kurt waited.

She waited.

Walter waited.

Arucard smirked and leant against the wall and waited also.

Kurt nibbled his lip and examined his battered tail.

Seras looked up and started to study the ceiling that was littered with rafters and alcoves. Looking fairly like a bomb had gone off and someone had decided to build a broom cupboard under it in the guise of a guest room.

Walter waited with unwavering devotion.

Arucard had nearly given into the urge to burst out laughing, his smirk revealing all of his fangs now.

Everyone's pride was getting the better of them and if left alone, it could have lasted a very long time. However, thankfully, or unfortunately, Integra chose to walk in at that moment and looked at them all through her large glasses with one blonde eyebrow raised.

"What are you all doing standing here?"

"Nothing, just checking zat I'm ok. Vhich I am." Kurt slipped over to the bed and sat on it. "Ok, night. Auf weidersein." He waved and waited for someone, anyone to leave. It wasn't happening as they all watched him. He gritted his teeth; did he have 'just stare' tattooed on his forehead? Or was he an interesting specimen here too, like in his own dimension? Roll up, roll up, you can gawk at the ugly blue demon for only a dollar!

Arucard pulled a rather puzzled face.

Kurt mentally cursed and thought of nothing, then thought of a nice snowy field back home in Germany. Homesickness bombed into his stomach and he suddenly wanted to curl up and just wake up elsewhere. He even missed that bore Scott, for god's sake. Double drills with Logan – he didn't care. He wanted to be home.

Everyone was still watching and waiting.

A very sly thought came to the mutants mind. "I don't sprout vings or anything vhen I go to sleep." He grinned, a fake smile laced with fatigue. "And it doesn't involve any interesting spells or sacrifices. Virgins can sleep easy tonight."

Everyone was currently gawking at him, except for the male vampire who was just grinning and shaking his head.

Kurt decided to fill the silence again. "Vhat I vas trying to say is let me go to sleep!" He paused. "In peace." He paused again. "Please?"

The spectators nodded then slowly filed out. Walter and Integra first, followed quickly by the female vampire. Arucard smirked before moving backwards into the shadows, his body vanishing as though absorbed by them.

"Finally." The mutant jumped off the bed and hauled off his spandex suit – eurgh! Who thought of spandex for a uniform? With _fur_? He rubbed some of the static out before giving up to just sleep and found that the blankets were starchy. Just his luck.

----------------------

In her shadowy office lit by just her computer, Integra smoked her cigar furiously before slamming it into the ashtray. She sat for a moment staring into the shadows and then looked sharply to her left.

"Arucard?"

"Yes master?" He slid out of the shadows, smirking at her.

"Stay there." The woman pressed a button and immediately there was Walters clipped British accent, did the guy never rest? Or did he not have basic human bodily functions that required him away from the phone for a moment? Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember him ever popping off to the 'little boy's room'. She shook her head. "I need you to fetch Seras and bring up four cups of tea, I wish to discuss to you all about our new...resident."

Several minutes later and a new cigar, the required persons were seated; the male vampire was lurking about smirking as was his usual. She ignored him easily with the skill of someone who has learned the hard way of doing so.

"Now, we know why -"

"Can we keep him – please?" Seras smiled brightly then giggled nervously at the ice cold glare she was receiving.

"And why do you think we should keep him?" The boss sat back and smiled, waiting to be convinced that they had a need for the blue furred stranger. "Other than the fact that furs good on the eyes, why?"

There was a deafening silence that saw everyone thinking seriously. Surprisingly, it was Walter who was the one to speak first on Kurt's defence. There was a wry smile to his face that was rarely seen these days.

"He looks like a helpful lad; we could do with more of them. And perhaps he could be trained with the other men, he looks a good fighter. Athletic."

"And he's funny." Seras added. "Light humour, after...you know, we need more of that around here. And there is the fact that he's utterly adorable. You should see this little look he can pull." She giggled and was silenced by a raised hand.

Integra sighed. "I can see that Walter does have a valid point. Our guest seems harmless, if we can get him on our side, he may prove an asset. We'll see how things turn out though before I make a specific choice. You may all go." She waved them off and was annoyed to note that Arucard had remained on the side. "Yes?"

"Master, if you wish for my opinion, I think that we're all bound to like a part of him. Kurt has many sides, and his core needs help." Stepping back, the vampire vanished with the ease of shadows.

---------------------------

Running. He was running in the forest, the branches catching and ripping his fur on his tired muscles. He had been running for so long, fatigue threatened with every harsh icy breath, pain ripping his sides. The trees twisted to cobbles and buildings, his fear growing stronger as still he fled from his pursuers.

Kurt ran into a dead end and turned to finally look at them, the humans who cried and taunted at this devilish creature, raising their pitchforks and torches. Declaring to burn the living thing in hells fire, to send it back to the devil, these humans who felt themselves more righteous and better than he. And what could he do but desperately move further back against the wall?

They had grabbed him, pulling and tearing at his once sleek blue fur, now matted and mangled with clotted blood and mud as they trussed him up onto a pole. There was straw at his feet and he watched with detached horror as they set a flaming torch to it. The acrid smoke burning his nose, filling his lungs, making him choke as fear began to rise. One flame licked his foot and –

-------------------------

- He leapt awake, scrambling across the floor, throwing off the suffocating shroud of his blanket as he breathed in the cold, non smoky air. It was just a nightmare, and nightmares couldn't hurt you. No, it was when they did try to burn him that it hurt, not just his flesh but also his heart.

The mutant glanced sharply into the shadows, sure that he had seen a flicker of movement and yet his eyes, glowing yellow and cat like in their ability to spot anything in the dark, could see nothing. Then why did he feel watched?

It was the nightmares doing, of course. The nightmare.

"Perhaps I vill vake up back home in a straight jacket, ja?" He chuckled nervously in the dark, talking to no one or perhaps to that never ceasing presence he felt. Shrugging, he decided that the bed was too rickety and simply turned to the wall. "I alvays did like driving people up ze wall, now I've done it to me too." Kurt sighed at the shadows. "Ja, it's just me, alvays me." He rolled onto his back on one of the rafters and let sleep slowly claim him.

Please review!


	3. Dog brushes, Lunch and Cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or Hellsing, I'm poor, so don't sue. Thank you!

----------------------

The door clattered open and was graced with gleeful giggles. Seras looked dumbfounded at the empty bed and froze, where had he gone? Where oh where was her little blue mutant gone? There was a small spandex uniform draped over the chair but it failed to register fully what that would mean and as to why the occupant wouldn't want to be seen.

"Hello?" She called softly. Perhaps he had decided to have an early morning shower in the ensuite box room bathroom? She smiled at the thought; well she _did_ have to inform him of some very important matters about breakfast. Yes, disturbing his wash to enquire about cereal or toast was a perfect excuse.

"He's not in the shower."

Seras shrieked and leapt away. "Master! You scared me." She put her hand were her once beating heart was then frowned. "And how do you know?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you've learned nothing. Use your ears, your senses." Arucard looked up at the rafters and smiled. "I can hear your heart beating."

"Guten tag?" Kurt popped his head out nervously and smiled, too aware that he was in one hell of an awkward predicament.

"Toast or cereal?"

"Vas? Oh, both." He paused. "Maybe a fry up if Valter feels up to it, too."

Grumbling, the female left and lingered at the door for a moment before shaking her head and finally leaving. Arucard smirked and stayed where he was. "Are you coming down or not?"

There was a growl as a response.

"Tell me, do you always wear this?" The vampire picked up the uniform and frowned, how could it possibly fit on him? "It must be uncomfortable."

"Ja, it gets pretty itchy too. Rubs against ze fur." The mutant had yet to leave the rafters and he watched as a pair of combats was tossed onto the bed.

"Figured that they'd be about your size." Arucard smiled then frowned. "Fine." He turned to face the wall, his sensitive ears only just picking up the impact of the landing on the floor. A rustle of clothes being hastily put on was followed by a light cough.

"Tell me, how am I supposed to eat vith mein hands full?" Kurt asked, both hands being used to hold the trousers up. They fitted well in the leg, if a little too long, but not bad. In the waist...?

"You'll be fine. Now, how does that tail work?" The vampire smirked as immediately the blue furry mutant hastily grabbed his tail and held onto it defensively.

"It does."

"I take it you adjust all your clothes?"

"Ja..."

"Well?" Arucard smirked again then watched amazed as the mutant used his thumb to puncture a small hole in the back of the trousers. Without a thought, the tail slipped through it and the trousers seemed to be more willing to stay at an appropriate level on his hips, even if it was a lot lower than his liking.

Kurt sighed. "Can I have mein breakfast now?"

"Of course."

"Indeed."

-------------------------------

Everyone had slowly stopped during the course of their various types of breakfast – ranging from cucumber sandwiches to blood – to stare at Kurt who appeared to make a good disposal unit. After his fourth helping of pancakes, his third on cereal and his eighth on the muffins, he paused to have a tiny sip of milk before eyeing up what was next on his hit list.

The soldiers defensively hugged their bowls with wide eyes. Whatever the blue guy was, he could certainly eat a lot. One solider cautiously reached out for the butter and it was swiped a hairs breath away by a certain blue tail.

The man sighed. "That guy has eaten at least twice his body weight."

"For _breakfast_."

"I don't want to be around for dinner."

"Neither do I."

"What about Walter?"

The solders snorted. "The 'angel of death' is probably having a whale of a time in the kitchen wearing his frilly pink apron."

"He actually wears one?"

Kurt paused in his demolition process. "Ja, it has white lacing."

"Oh."

---------------------

In the kitchens, Walter was listening to the elegant sounds of a composer as he continued to prepare food. He wondered idly if the soldiers had heard of their surprise exercise today and that was why they were all having seconds. There was certainly no other logical explanation really.

He paused momentarily to glance out of the door and spotted the men laughing around the mutant, perhaps they were making friends, finding common ground. Walter wondered what it was but dismissed it to return to his cooking, tightening the apron strings at the same time as he prepared to make more chocolate chip cookies. This batch was going to be hidden for Sir Integra.

-----------------------------------

Kurt was already in trouble. He was crouched in the back of the chair whilst Integra fumed about his most recent actions concerning a small break in with the kitchen and the disappearance of a lot of chocolate chip cookies. Walter was also standing there, showing no specific emotion whilst he brandished the empty tray and proved to the world why men shouldn't wear lacy aprons. Especially since there was a blue mutant on the loose.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" The woman barked. "And will you sit on the actual chair! I don't want footprints on it."

"Traurig?" Kurt smiled and looked for anyway to break the heavy atmosphere. Comic relief seemed like a good idea and, as he shifted to sit in the actual chair, his tail flicked to produce a rose he had acquired earlier.

Integra looked at the red flower, raised an eyebrow then looked up to the grinning mutant. That expression of sheer hope hidden behind a mischievous grin was very familiar though she couldn't place why. Slowly, she took the rose and put it on her desk. "This still doesn't explain a certain absence of cookies."

He decided to play the truth card, not sure if the vampire was around or not. "I have a fast metabolism. If I don't eat often, zen I go into sugar shock and pass out, or have nose bleeds zen pass out, or I get really hyper zen I pass out."

"So basically you decided to steal my perfectly baked-"

"Indeed zey vere ze best cookies I've eaten in years."

"-cookies for your own good health? I don't believe you." Walter crossed his arms huffily and looked up to his boss. "Sir Integra, I insist that you punish him in some form or another."

"If I remember right, you wanted to keep him just as much as Seras and Arucard did." The woman smiled. "But you're right, theft does not go unnoticed here. I want you to assist Walter today through his various duties."

The blue furred mutant felt as if he was about to die, indeed, that would have been preferable. The thought was suddenly shoved to one side. What if that vampire was here? Would he actually just kill him? Startled at the hand on his shoulder, Kurt jumped onto the back of the chair again and grinned sheepishly at 'the angel of death' and his pink apron.

"This way." The butler sniffed and left, mutant on his tail. Once she was sure that they were gone, Integra picked up the rose and twirled it in her fingers, a light smile on her face. A chuckle made her drop the wretched thing and grab for her gun.

"Arucard!"

---------------------

Flour fluttered through the air, eggs flew, butter slipped, sugar sprayed, jam jumped and icing didn't get very far. Walter was in third degree shock as he watched the little cloud that was the blue mutant. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that Kurt was hanging upside down from the light by his tail.

A pause and the cloud dissipated. "Guten tag." He smiled and passed the bowl down to the butler before getting himself comfortable again on his position on the roof. He watched as the mix was critically inspected.

"It'll do." Walter admitted dryly. He spooned the perfectly fluffy mixture into the perfectly prepared baking tray and then placed that into the perfectly heated oven. Sometimes life could be unfair – why couldn't the blue furry mutant hate cooking rather than seem like a perfect five star chef? He froze suddenly. "You didn't get fur in it, did you?"

"Nein, I moult later in ze year."

"Oh, that's good...moult? You moult?" The butler instantly looked over to his bust-a-duster twelve-thousand, could that cope with fur? He'd have to check the manual, maybe call the manufactures. Did fuzzy blue mutants come under pets?

Kurt watched the conflicted look for a moment before dropping down and landing gently on the floor. Carefully, his tail flicked into the discarded bowl and came back with a Walter attached to it.

"No fingers and, err, tails, in the bowl."

Kurt sighed. "Alright, I'd best clean it." With that, he shoved the tail into his mouth and grinned brightly at Walter who was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"You'll get hairballs."

"Ja, but I get zem anyvay."

In all honesty, what could the butler say to that? "You'll have a sticky tail. Go wash it in the sink this time, and don't get fur on anything."

"Yes _sir._" The blue mutant playfully saluted then jumped out of harms way and to the sink. The door clapped open and a familiar giggle made his stomach plunge.

"Good morning, Miss Victoria. And how are you?"

"Fine." Seras grinned, looking for the mutant that had suddenly vanished with a puff of sulphurous smoke. He later reappeared as he fell out of the cupboard.

"I'll just put zese avay and get out of your hair, ja?" He grinned and started to shove the things back in the closet. The items decided that they wanted to stay out so he had to do this several times.

"Aww, isn't he so cute Walter?"

"Indeed Miss Victoria, do you require anything?"

The blonde vampire paused for a moment. "Sir Integra said I was to have the mutant washed and flea powdered by lunch."

"Did she say you were, or that he was to?"

"Well..."

"I'll see about getting him washed up, I'm sure you have other duties such as practising with your Helcannon and that extra drill with the men." Walter shooed her out then turned back to see that the blue mutant was trying to escape. The only problem was that the door he was trying actually turned out to be a kiln. "Are you quite finished yet?"

"Err, nein?"

"Marvellous, now come along, it is best not to keep sir Integra waiting and I believe I know where we keep that flea powder."

"Indeed."

----------------------------------

The bath was one of those large metal basin-bucket things that were used back in the nineteen hundreds. Kurt was keeping well away from it and he pondered his escape routes as the butler filled the thing with another bucket of water. And then another. And another.

"There we are, now just strip off and get in, I'm sure you won't require too much assistance."

"Ja, I von't." Because I'm not going in it. Kurt smiled and retreated backwards, bumping into someone who laughed manically. Slowly, the mutant looked up and spotted red eyes peeping out from yellow glasses.

"I heard that this is where all the fun is." Arucard smiled.

"If trying to wash and flea powder male blue furry mutants is your idea of fun..." The butler smiled wryly and continued before the vampire had pulled out his gun completely. "Now...sir, why don't you just go in before you're forced to? I'm sure Arucard would lend us a hand."

The gun was put away, the prospect of blowing off Walters head replaced with getting to scrub down their newest pet. Something told him that this was definitely going to be fun. The vampire strode forward and scooped up Kurt, about to toss him into the water.

"He needs to get undressed first, Arucard."

"Oh." He looked at his arm in which the mutant had firmly attached himself to, not going to let go or be prised off for quite a while. "Ok." Smirking, the vampire easily plucked Kurt off and placed him on the ground. There was a tense moment.

"I'm not going to strip." The mutant crossed his arms huffily. He leapt away as Arucard attempted to grab him again. "Ok, ok." Whistling the theme to the Full Monty, Kurt spent as long as he could on the top button of the shirt he had been given that morning.

Walter raised an eyebrow and hid a smile.

Arucard was crowing in laughter.

Kurt ran out of buttons and decided to pull the shirt off with as little wiggle as possible as he continued to whistle the Full Monty. Unfortunately, Seras had managed to pass the door after taking a very long 'detour'.

"Hi!" She giggled and then cringed as Kurt fell flat on his back.

"I am not moving." He crossed his arms over his lean chest.

Arucard picked him up.

"Ok, maybe I vill." The blue mutant desperately clung onto his trousers that were only just staying with him and felt his face burning purple as the woman laughed. "Please, zis is utterly degrading."

"I think he's blushing – he looks so cute!"

"Miss Victoria?"

"Oh, alright." She giggled again before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. There was a long silence.

The vampire grinned. "I believe you were halfway through the second verse."

"Oh. Ja." Kurt found himself on the ground again and quickly decided to get it over with. The water was just a _little_ cold. "Mein gott – this is freezing!" He tried to decide whether or not to disturb the conspicuous layer of bubbles or to save his cold limbs. He decided to keep some dignity and stay sitting.

"Ok, Arucard, if you don't mind." Walter passed the vampire a bottle that stated in nice, massive letters that it was for pets and battled the dangerous flea population that was inflicting all sorts of terrors on the earth. Maybe they did one for vampire eradication too? The butler then picked up another bottle himself, this one stating in slightly smaller letters that it gave your pet dog the glossiest coat in all the country.

Kurt was doomed.

------------------------------------

Sir Integra puffed on her cigar, watching the smoke plume dance in the air before blowing out a smoke ring. She then sat up and rustled into one of her drawers to pull out a secret stash of chocolate chip cookies she had Walter make at midnight. There was a severe lack of cookies.

Cocking her blessed silver bullet gun, she decided that her office could do with a nice blue furred rug. Maybe she could have a matching pillow or two on the sofa...

The thought immediately dissipated when she kicked the kitchen door open and saw Arucard and Walter dripping with water and a very thin and bedraggled looking mutant in a barely half filled basin of cold water. She then spotted the bottles, the familiar sharp green liquid covering the vampire and human more so than the mutant who had started to whistle and scrub himself down.

"And the meaning of this is...?"

"Not to wash mutants?" Arucard took off his yellow glasses and flicked the bubbles off the lenses before putting them back on. He eyed the mutant and started to plot various revenges.

"Sir Integra, may I inquire as to why you have come down here when you requested for the guest to be cleaned up and in your office for one o'clock?"

"Vhat? It's only ten in ze morning!" Kurt looked for a towel to preserve his modesty as he decided that now was the time to get out of the bath. He squeaked as he was caught by the vampire and a dog brush was dragged over his back. "Get off me!"

Arucard smirked. "But you're to get fully prepared and that includes brushing your hair – all of it."

"May I also suggest a hair cut?"

Kurt took a deep calming breath and tried to get rid of the image of a butler who was very annoyed at the cookies being eaten cutting his hair. "Err, I have to get dried first before I can do anything and I think I vill do zat in mien room."

Sir Integra raised an eyebrow and hid her smirk around her cigar. Slowly, she exhaled. "Does that take a long time?" She smiled as she sat down on one of the chairs, the only dry one in the whole room. "Tell me, where exactly does your fur stop?"

The butlers jaw dropped.

Arucard had a face of disbelief.

Kurt turned a violent purple and cradled his head. "Lord, swallow me now."

"No need for the dramatics, I'm just curious."

The blue mutant looked up and grinned slyly, one fang catching the light. "Vell lets just say zat it goes a long vay and ze only people I vant to know vill be ze ones sharing mien bed."

Now it was the woman's turn to look shocked. She cleared her throat, ignoring the blush that was on her cheeks then smiled. "Well, if you'll be getting dried any time soon, I want you in my office at one." Standing up, she paused at the door. "And Walter?"

"Yes Sir Integra?"

"Get some food into him; I haven't seen anything that scrawny in years." A metallic thud indicated that Kurt had hit his head off the basin. Smiling, she left.

"Vhen vill ze torment end?"

"No need to be quite so dramatic."

Kurt glared at the butler. "Indeed."

"Indeed."

"Indeed." They all looked at Arucard who shrugged. "I had to see what was so great about that word."

"Indeed."

--------------------------------------

Arucard was nearly bitten six times, had fourteen slashes across his face and the tail tried to strangle him twice. This was all at just the sight of the brush. Smirking, the vampire decided to use his trump card.

"I'll get Seras if you'd rather that."

There was suddenly an extremely obedient little blue fuzzy mutant smiling at him through gritted teeth.

Walter raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not evil."

"Indeed."

The other two in the room snorted at the butler who ignored them all pointedly as he picked up his own dog brush.

Kurt sighed miserably as he eyed the two approaching men as one might death. He did look a little fuzzy – ok, his fur was standing on end making him look about an inch fatter all the way round and suspiciously similar to that of a plush toy. The mutant decided to try one more tactic. "I could do zis mien self."

Arucard laughed and raised the dog brush, a dark light over his eyes as a gleam caught one fang in his smirking mouth.

The butler actually paused. "Who does your fur usually?"

"Me, no vun likes ze moulting part." Kurt sighed miserably as he was scooped up and placed on the table. The vampire whistled the full Monty tune as he started to brush the fur on the exposed back. "How much are you going to brush me?" Kurt glanced at his trousers which was the only item he was wearing and really hoped they'd leave him be after his back.

"We'll see, depends how good you are." Walter smiled as he started on the neck. "Apparently, doing this is like a massage, so enjoy a little pampering."

The mutant scowled as one brush nearly wrenched out a tuff of matted fur. He hoped they'd at least let him do his face and tail so with as much sneakiness as he could muster, his tail snatched a brush off Arucard and he sat back pointedly and started to brush _with_ the grain in his fur.

The men watched for a moment as the tail and face were completed in seconds. They watched as the brush was tossed into the air and the tail caught it before starting to brush the mutants back. Kurt reached over and took the other brush to start on his arms and stomach.

"He _is_ faster." Walter conceded after a moment of the fascinating spectacle. There was something eerily interesting in watching someone brush their own fur.

"But it's funnier when we did it." The vampire crossed his arms and grinned suddenly, yet another wicked plan running in his mind. "How long until he has to see master?"

"A few hours, why?"

"Well, we can't let him get dirty or anything."

"And what are you proposing?"

Kurt had nearly come to a standstill as he brushed the fur on his legs, starting to dread what the vampire might say.

"You'll see."

The mutant gulped, he was afraid of that.

----------------------------

The plan worked excellently. Placing Kurt into Seras's room proved a fantastic idea as the mutant refused to move off the rafters and Arucard got to smirk at the mutant's plight. Walter though was missing the fun as he muttered something about making more chocolate chip cookies for Sir Integra.

"Come on down, be a good boy, come on."

"I'm not a dog." Kurt growled and edged deeper into the corner, wishing desperately for a means of escape. An idea hit him but he quickly started to think of something completely irrelevant so that the vampires wouldn't know.

Arucard frowned, the image of fear had been replaced with jaw droopingly delicious chocolate chip cookies instead that made _him_ want one. Instantly, he was suspicious and he watched the mutant carefully.

Kurt teleported. Easy as that. He smiled as he was in the darkest corner he could see, his odd ability to blend into the shadows completely coming in hand, so long as he kept his eyes closed.

"Oh! He vanished!" Seras walked out of the room in search for her favourite pet.

Kurt silently cheered then remembered that he had a heart beat when the male vampire grabbed him. "Guten tag, vhat a surprise to see you." He smiled nervously as the vampire had still to let him go.

Arucard actually laughed. "I love it when there's a bit of fire in them." He said to himself as he put the mutant down on the four poster coffin. Turning to Kurt, he smirked. "Don't try mind games."

It suddenly occurred to Kurt that he lived with two telepaths in the mansion, what in all honesty bothered him about this one? He answered himself immediately, at least Jean and the Professor didn't go publicizing anything they picked up. Taking slow breaths, Kurt carefully constructed the mental shields he had learned from the professor.

"Nice try." Arucard pinned him against the wall. "But I wouldn't bother."

The mutant decided there and then never to watch another horror movie involving vampires as he kept on remembering them all right this moment in time and how some hapless victim had his throat torn out. He wasn't exactly some gorgeous female to be turned and neither was he the dashing hero. Great, the blue mutant got to be the guy that gets snuffed. Woo hoo.

"Tempting, I'll admit." The vampire smiled, running his hand across the shaking mutant's throat. "Never tried mutant before. Or blue."

"You'll get a hair ball." Kurt said the first thing that came to mind and he cursed himself for it. A fur ball?

"Not if I shave you first. I wonder, is your skin blue too?"

"Ja, tastes really bad."

Arucard ignored the comment as he ran a gloved finger against the grain on Kurt's cheek. The skin underneath proved to be a death blue pallor and the vampire smiled, like him, it mustn't see the sun much.

"I vas told by Kitty vhen I kissed her under ze mistletoe at Christmas zat I tasted like sulphur – it's ze teleporting you see so I vont be nice at all to eat." Kurt paused, would actual eating be involved? He forced himself right off that line of thought, continuing to babble. "It'll leave a really nasty aftertaste – like really badly burned sausages like ze vuns Logan makes and has the cheek to call food – I call it charcoal slabs but zey're really good to draw -"

Arucard decided to press his hand against the babbling mutant's windpipe to shut him up. After a moment, he dropped the mutant and watched him take a few deep breaths.

"Zat hurt." Kurt rubbed his throat and glanced back up at the vampire who was still watching him in interest, that infuriating smirk still on his face. The mutant suddenly wanted to just go over and wipe that smirk away it was so-

"Lots of people want to do that." Arucard confessed, his smirk getting wider. "And before you ask, I quite like burned sausages and I haven't had the chance to taste brimstone before."

Kurt felt like he was about to pass out, his lungs were refusing to work he was starting to get so panicked. Taking a deep breath, he blindly teleported just as the vampire grabbed him.

-------------------------------

Arucard looked about his rather bare bedroom, surprised at the odd feeling in his stomach and he looked down at the mutant. Kurt had passed out after the strain of the port as he was forced to unexpectedly carry the vampire who probably weighed a fair bit more than him.

The vampire poked the mutant and got a growl as a response. The childish side of the vampire erupted and he rubbed his gloved hands in glee. What to do? What to do?

---------------------------

Walter walked into Arucards room with a bucket of ice that contained a packet of blood in it for his lunch. He stopped and, despite his good butler training, actually gawked at the sight.

The mutant was propped up in a chair with a bright pink hat on his head, several pink bows on his tail and a bright blue belly top on. Arucard was trying to crudely get some eye shadow onto the mutant's fur but was failing somewhat miserably on that aspect as the powder tried to just cling on him rather than their intended patch of fur.

"Arucard?" Walter crossed his arms, his face completely blank despite the smile that was trying to twitch at his lips. "He's supposed to stay clean."

"I couldn't resist."

"And may I enquire to why he's unconscious?"

The vampire smirked. "He passed out after trying to teleport away."

"From?" The annoying smile kept trying to win across the stern expression.

"Well..." Arucard smiled and shrugged.

Walter sighed and placed the bucket onto the table before walking over to the mutant. The first thing he done was to tug off the hat. He looked in dismay at the hair full of ribbons. Well...the belly top was decided to be dealt with next then he pulled out one of his freshly pressed handkerchiefs and wiped the little eye shadow that managed to make it to his fur off.

He looked at Arucard and the smile spread across his face. "You might not want to be seen like that."

"Like what?"

"You have a little hot pink eye shadow just on your nose."

Arucard grumbled and wiped it off hurriedly then watched dismayed as the bows were taken off the mutant. "Oh come on, I spent ages on that."

"Sir Integra won't be pleased to find her lunch guest unconscious and covered in pink ribbons, will she?"

The vampire scowled and vanished into the shadows.

"Eurgh, mein head." Kurt opened his yellow eyes slowly and focused on the butler, the stolen cookies immediately coming to the forefront of Kurt's mind as he leapt up only to find that he didn't know where he was. "Err, vhere am I?"

"Arucards room." The butler smiled at the look of horror.

"Vhat?" The mutant frantically checked his throat for any bites; he froze and removed the pink ribbon that had been tied like a collar around his neck. Then he noticed that his tail had come under a similar fate.

"He can be a little childish at times."

"Childish! Jamie stopped zat months ago and he's younger zan me!"

Walter smiled. "You're wanted now."

"Not like zis."

"You can get them off on the way up."

-----------------------------

The leader of the Hellsing organisation sighed and drummed her fingers against her desk as she smoked yet another cigar. She was beginning to wonder if she should quit the habit or not. The fair haired woman crushed the cigar into the ashtray and waited.

There was a light tap at the door.

"Come in Walter."

"Sir Integra? Your lunch is ready now with our guest."

Growling to herself, the woman stomped past her infuriatingly calm butler and into the dining room. She stopped and a smile tugged at her lips.

"I've missed vun, right?"

She nodded. "It's..." Integra indicated the top of her head.

Snarling, Kurt tore the ribbon off and then proceeded to drag his fingers through his hair in an attempt to return it to civility. It was failing.

"Your lunch is ready now."

"Thank you Walter." Sir Integra walked over to the table and raised her blonde eyebrows as Kurt jumped up and pulled the chair out for her. He smiled a one hundred watt grin which seemed genuinely innocent. 'Seemed' being the opportune word as he skipped back over to his seat and paused as he looked at it.

"Is zere a stool I could use?"

"Why?"

"Zese chairs aren't very tail friendly." The fifth limb flicked exaggeratedly to emphasise this. Shaking his head, he turned it around and sat on it in a lazy crouch.

Integra was waiting for the next interesting thing to happen, it seemed that wherever her guest went, something fun and exciting which had to be explained in the minutest of details by at least three people before it was even half believable, happened. She smiled vaguely at the memory of being told by six excited soldiers that they had seen a blue demon doing cartwheels and somersaults whilst eating cookies pass them in the hall.

Kurt felt that something was expected of him and as he watched a few too many movies involving a) pirates or b) swordfights and finally c) gentlemen, he opted to do something from one of them. Deciding that a sword fight was inappropriate, he took a flower from the vase and handed it to her with a slight bow.

The boss hid a smile as she accepted the flower. "Sit down, now..." She tried to think of a polite way to say it. "Eat up." Damn, that didn't sound very formal.

"Ah, ze beauty of manners." He winked at her, smiled charmingly at the slight blush and with as much control as possible, hungrily tore into the food.

"Could you pass the salt?" She watched in disbelief as the tail picked up said item and handed it over to her. Accepting it, she watched the food being devoured in amazement. How on earth was he so skinny?

"Do you care for your main course now Sir Integra?" Walter smiled as the woman jumped at his silent arrival and then scowled at him – she was missing the most interesting lunch in history!

"Yes, fine." She waved a hand then paused. "Actually, can you bring...six up?"

"Six?" He raised his eyebrows, keeping his face blank.

"Yes, for our guest. I'll have one myself."

"Of course." He bowed and left, wondering what exactly they had eating in there.

Integra turned back to watch Kurt finish devouring all the starters on the table with about only two sips of water to wash it down. He smiled brightly at her.

"A vunderful meal. Vhen is ze main course?"

"It's just coming." The woman smiled, why was he here again? Oh, yes. "I asked you to come here for a reason..."

"Kurt. And zere vas me hoping it vas just to have a meal vith such an enchanting voman." He smiled charmingly and kept his yellow eyes fixed on her blue ones.

Damn, why did he have to be so charming? "Yes, well." She cleared her throat before continuing. "I was speaking with Arucard last night and I believe that he does not know how to return you back to your own dimension."

Kurt looked like he'd been shot. "Vhat, no vay at all? I tried teleporting but ended up in ze veirdest room I've ever seen."

"Probably Walters." She mumbled then shook her head. "He doesn't even know how he got in your dimension in the first place." Integra felt terrible at the sad little look her guest wore as he looked pitifully at the table cloth, all his humour gone. "But I have decided to let you stay for the moment, I'm sure a position can be found for you."

"I can make a good mascot – no other team has a blue furry elf for one." He smiled weakly then dropped his gaze again.

Integra felt really bad now. What could she do? All of a sudden, she was annoyed at the sad display before her. "Cheer up," she growled, "I could have had you shot."

He snorted.

Ok, that wasn't supposed to happen. "I take it you'd rather have been shot then."

"Zen I'd never have laid eyes on ze most beautiful voman in ze world, vould I have?" He was back to the charming act and the boss felt her stomach plummet. This wasn't fair. Why couldn't any of the upper-class English nobles be this...cute?

Before anything embarrassing could happen, Walter magically appeared with a little serving trolley he had been dieing to try out and started to place the plates of lasagne and chips in front of their required owners. A bowl of salad was placed into an available gap and he left with a bow.

Kurt happily started to demolish his way through the plates of food.

Sir Integra watched as the second plate was emptied in the time it took her to manage half the chips. She gave up and just watched the other three plates follow the same path – the fascinating thing was the severe lack of food and mess around Kurt despite the rate he ate at.

The mutant swallowed. "Can you pass ze salad over?"

"Of course." Stunned into amazement; she done so and wondered if she had any witnesses to this dramatic feat of the human stomach. "Are you alright...?"

"Kurt. Ja I am perfectly fine – just a bit hungry."

Integra nodded slowly and returned to her own food. After a moment she looked up to see Kurt absently juggling three apples. He stopped when he spotted her.

"Traurig."

What could she say? She smiled instead and returned to her food. A glance a moment later saw Kurt juggling five apples.

She returned to her plate, counted to ten and looked up to see him juggling eight apples, one banana, two oranges and lastly the salt shaker. He stopped and smiled charmingly.

Integra really hoped she had a few eye witnesses to confirm that her eyes were not deceiving her. Walter appeared at that moment with the deserts.

"Would you care for some cake prepared by our guest, Sir Integra?"

"Of course." She looked at the blue furry mutant then back at the cake and wondered if the blue sprinkles were sprinkles or not.

Kurt had chosen to eat the rest of the cake, some ice cream and a tray of chocolate chip cookies as she poked at her food. After a moment when he had finished, he decided to ask. "Anything ze matter?"

"Err..."

"Ah, don't vorry, I moult later in ze year."

"Thank you for sharing that." Integra argued with herself, how could she sit through round table meetings and eat left out salad yet not bring herself round to eating at least one bite of this delicious looking cake because of _blue_ sprinkles?

"It vas Valter who put on ze sprinkles."

That decided it; she couldn't not try a bit at least in the sake of common courtesy. After a hesitant moment, she ate a bite, found it light, delicious and fuzz free. It was gone after a few more bites.

Kurt smiled a grin that showed off all his pointy fangs and stretched languidly like an oversized blue cat. "Zat vas vun of ze best meals I ever had."

"Walter is a good cook."

"I vas meaning ze company."

Integra blushed then scolded herself furiously at acting like a hormone filled teenager rather than a cold calculating business woman. She regained her composure quickly and prepared an ice cold glare.

Kurt was cleaning his teeth with his tail.

The glare withered to a smile. He was too cute to glare at! It wasn't fair!

The mutant looked up at her and smiled charmingly. "I guess I'd best head now and leave you to your vork, ja?"

Work? Oh, yeah, work. "Of course, you are excused."

He rose to his feet, walked over next to her and took another flower from the vase. With a roughish smile, he bowed and kissed her hand and then teleported leaving only the flower in her hands.

Damn, he was a charmer.

---------------------------------

Arucard had relayed the entire thing to both Walter and Seras. Once they had all gotten over the initial laughter that sent the ravens off the tower of London, they composed themselves before laughing loud enough to make the Eskimos shudder. It was amazing that no one had noticed them. The male vampire finally stood up.

"I've got a charmer to meet." He smirked, heading for the shadow laden wall.

"Arucard?" Walter frowned slightly.

"What? I'm only going to ask for some tips on how to charm master. I want to get there before he does. Must be the fur though...do you think red for me?" Laughing again, he walked backwards through the wall and came right out of the mutant's wall despite the fact that the kitchen was two floors below and in the other wing.

Kurt leapt off the ceiling and landed on the floor with cat like grace. Suddenly, that seemed like a bad idea and he tensed for a jump to the nearest wall. Arucards laughter made him pause and he warily waited for an explanation.

"You're quite the charmer I hear."

So he was being spied on. Kurt forced the rising growl to stay down and he smiled brightly, pretending not to have a clue what the vampire meant.

"I can read your mind, cute try though."

The blue mutant dropped the cute act. "Vhat do you vant?"

"I want to know how you've come to be such a charmer when you dream of being chased by mobs."

The mutants face fell. "Get out."

That wasn't exactly the reaction he expected. Still, the vampire continued, hoping for a little violence so he waved the bait as close to the nerves as he could. "Tell me; are they memories or a hyper imagination?"

Kurt closed his eyes, the smell of the burning fires coming lividly to mind. He opened his yellow eyes and locked onto the vampires red ones. "Ze flames burned ze ropes loose enough for me to teleport. I vas unconscious for a few hours but by zen zey had gotten bored." He looked away, annoyed that he had told this vampire that when even his closest friends had no idea.

For once in his infinitely long immortal life, Arucard didn't know what to do exactly. Laughing would be crude, smirking would probably make the mutant never speak to him again and being sympathetic...well he was a vampire, he just broke the necks long before they got the fires started.

"Get out." Kurt was still looking at the floor.

Arucard slunk back into the shadows, deciding not to mention this incident to the others. After all, it wasn't _his_ problem to tell.

-------------------------

People were standing there, leering and jeering as they tossed rocks into the cramp, confined cage. Inside Kurt ignored them, pacing like a pent up animal on all fours as he struggled not to lose his sanity, his love of the world.

Love? They threw stones at him, taunted and jeered when he snarled at the impact, at the blood running from the cuts. How could he love something that turned and hated him at every moment?

Then the man came, the one with the whip who tried to make him do tricks. He was dragged out and started to dance the way through his exercises and routines, snarling and snapping at every crack of the whip on his back.

Eventually he snapped, he always did and lunged for the keeper. The man shouted silently, grabbing a sharp stick.

Kurt landed and wasn't fast enough.

--------------------------------------

He jerked awake on the bed and scrabbled madly in a circle until he was positive that he wasn't in a cage. The shadows seemed to shift and Kurt grabbed one of the ridiculously bright dog brushes and hurled it. It hit the wall and he decided that he had gone mad, he was getting there anyway so why not now?

Deciding to just get up and walk, he left the room and started to travel through the corridors. Sleep would not come tonight.

The mansion was unusually quiet; the men no doubt on some order to kill all these vampires he had been hearing about. The actual vampiric residents were probably out on the same mission as well. Integra was a little too intimidating to bother so Kurt decided that perhaps a little speed porting would tire him out.

Bamf. He was in the library. The room, as expected, was full of more books than he could imagine. Deciding that a book was the last thing he needed, he ported again, letting his senses choose the location.

Bamf. Someone's room. The coffin informed him that it was one of the vampires. It was neatly inscribed 'I am Hermes. I tamed myself by devouring my own wings' and Kurt decided not to ponder what that would mean other than self-destruction.

Bamf. An empty hall.

Bamf. A room full of more weapons than he thought existed. Thinking that it would probably be a good idea not to touch anything possibly explosive, he smiled longingly at the multitude of swords.

Bamf. Bathroom.

Bamf. Kitchen, good old stomach. Cautiously in case Walter was hanging around, although the man should be asleep by now as the clock on the wall read four in the morning, Kurt crept forward. Smiling, he opened up the fridge before pausing, the unmistakable aroma of chocolate cookies in the air.

Walter grinned from his hiding point in the shadows and he watched as the small box was picked up. A rope was heard whipping through the air and the teleporter glanced up before waving to the upside down butler.

"I'll have to get copy right for zat pose." Kurt smiled and nimbly jumped up and onto the rope that was suspending Walter over the ground. "Don't you hate it vhen a trick backfires?"

"How...?"

"I saw ze rope, and you. Ze monocle catches ze light nice, ja?"

The butler was fit to kill when it dawned on him. "What light? It's pitch black in here." As if to emphasise this, he pointed to the light that wasn't on.

"I have good eyesight." Yawning, the mutant undone the ropes and watched as Walter hit the ground with a satisfying thud. "I also have cookies." The tail waved the box and he stayed on his bizarre perch to eat them.

"I give in." The butler sniffed. "Please come down, I've got some more cookies."

"I'm not falling for zat; do you think I'm four?"

"I was thinking more around nineteen"

"Seventeen." Kurt replied flatly.

"You're joking."

"It's all ze facial fur." The mutant sighed and dropped down onto the table, dumping the cookies onto the worktop. Walter suspiciously looked at the fact that only one cookie had been eaten.

"What's wrong with the cookies?"

"Nothing, zey're perfect as alvays." Kurt sighed, fingering his tail before grinning suddenly, trying to hide the fact that he was feeling a little down. "You'll have to tell me ze secret."

Walter sighed and picked up a remarkably clean glass and started to wipe it down to give it's already gleaming surface another polish. "It's a family secret."

"Oh." Kurt looked at his long two toed feet and found himself hating them, they were part of what made him look so demonic, part of what people hated.

The butler paused in his unnecessary cleaning and sat watching the young mutant for nearly a full ten minutes before speaking. "Something on your mind?"

"No."

He picked up a pint and poured the milk into two small tumblers. "Drink this and talk."

The mutant obediently drank the milk. "Vell?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is. For someone who seems so happy all the time, you're looking awfully depressed." He smiled as Kurt raised his eyebrows up. "Indeed."

He snorted. "Zere is nothing wrong that I can handle."

"You're supposed to say 'can't handle'."

Kurt cursed silently. "Zat alvays vorks at ze institute."

"You're a long way from home."

"Ja, I know zat clicking my heels three times vont take me back either." He paused and looked at his feet. "Vell, ze part zat at least resembles heels."

Walter suddenly had a butler premonition and decided to fetch something a little stronger than milk. He was surprised to realise that the quirky, slightly insane creature seemed to be genuinely upset about how he looked – then again if he was blue and furry with a tail...

The mutant blinked at the bottle of Old Scottish Whisky that was put onto the table. "Vere did you get zat?" He asked suspiciously.

"Arucard left it lying and it's a shame to waste such a fine year's blend."

"Oh." The mutant started to toy with the spade of his tail.

Sighing, Walter poured one glass full and half a glass full in the other with a spoonful of sugar and some hot water. "That ones for you, you need some sleep. Sir Integra is planning on putting you through your paces tomorrow."

"I guess I'd best eat twice as much for breakfast as usual."

"I don't think our cupboards could survive such an attack." The butlers face was perfectly calm as he watched the mutant half heartedly smile.

"Vell I vas told I had an appetite..."

"An appetite fails to describe how much you can eat."

Kurt grinned mischievously as he picked up a chocolate chip cookie. "How about two?"

"I'd say six, sir."

"It's just Kurt." He chuckled and offered out his hand. "Kurt Wagner but in ze Munich Circus zey called me ze incredible Nightcrawler."

Smiling, Walter accepted the offered hand. "Walter, but in the field I'm known as the angel of death or butler."

"Or ze best chocolate chip cookie maker in ze vorld – mien and yours."

"Indeed. Now drink that up and return to bed."

"Ja." Kurt yawned sleepily and stretched with cat like grace. "I vill go to bed now, auf weidersien."

"Good night to you too."

There was a puff of black brimstone and smiling to himself, Walter went over to clean up the mess and to retrieve his tin of biscuits. Now perhaps if he moved the wire over...the tin was empty. "That rotten little blue fuzzy elf!"


	4. Paces, Blood and Preists

Disclaimer: Do I own X-men and Hellsing? Am I the bloody Queen of England?

----------------------------------

'Putting through your paces' was revealed to be one of the easiest training lessons that Nightcrawler had ever endured. These were, in comparison to Logan's training sessions, like sleep walking. And compared to learning the routines for the trapeze? Ha, it was laughable.

Then came the weapons. Kurt was surprised that they trusted him enough to hold the gun then he realised that they probably had Arucard watching him. The mutant spent a long moment admiring the craft of the gun, noting its engraving with a wry smile and then he passed it back to Integra.

"It's a nice gun." He told her.

"You're supposed to shoot the target." She frowned and couldn't help but wince as her hand was caught suddenly.

"I vont hurt you." Kurt positioned his hand against hers, noting that she seemed surprised at the lack of digits. He matched up her two fingers to each one of his then paused, indicating the gun. "You fire."

Puzzled, she watched as she was made to hold the gun in one hand and then, still keeping her shooting one in a mock version of his, was gently forced into attempting to fire. The guard got in the way. Realisation dawned and she looked at the breadth and length of his fingers.

"You can't shoot; you can't get your finger on the trigger." Slightly dazed, she turned and walked off, pausing only to add to Ferguson, the troop leader, "Get him on a program to build up his muscle."

"Yes Sir Integra."

"Good." She continued off and the mutant cringed at the look he was given from the commander.

"So, what are you precisely?"

------------------------------

No one was there. Kurt looked left, and then looked right before moving into the middle of the room, marvelling at the set up. The room looked like a giant gymnasium crossed between his precious trapeze! With barely held glee, the mutant investigated the place thoroughly.

After a complete loop, Kurt was ecstatic. Finally! Somewhere were he could do what he wanted, no having to lift weights, no having to run about like an idiot and better than that, no vampires! Chuckling to himself, the mutant started to pick what to test first.

It was the closest to flying that he could manage and he felt free. The trapeze was under his complete will, being thrown away and discarded so that he could catch the next one. Why on earth this place had a trapeze was beyond him, team building perhaps? Or to practice those little stunts from those dire Bond movies?

"You should have a safety net up."

Kurt lost his concentration and missed the catch. With cat like ease, he controlled his fall so that he landed on his feet, barely causing the dust to stir. He growled at the smirking Arucard.

"You've got some tension in there." He poked the mutant square on his bare torso, the t-shirt having been abandoned as it was too hot with his permanent fur coat on. "You fancy a fight?"

"I'm fine, danke." Kurt shook his head and glanced back up at the trapeze as it swung slowly back and forth. "I'm going to go now." He slowly attempted to retreat but was caught by the vampire.

"Come on, you've got anger. I want to see it."

"Get off me!" The mutant kicked Arucard right in the chest, causing the vampire to stagger away before regaining his composure. Kurt attempted to bolt away, hoping for some space so that he could safely teleport. His tail was caught and he was dragged back towards the grinning Arucard.

"That's better." He smirked and easily pinned the panicking mutant, images from horror films running across his mind as the vampire tapped into them. "I'm not going to bite you...yet, but I do want that fight."

"Then go pester someone else." Kurt growled, hoping that he sounded braver than he felt. His tail was suddenly crushed and the blue mutant howled before going ballistic, slashing blindly and kicking as hard as he could.

"Come on, Kurt. Surely you can fight better than that. I heard your thoughts earlier, you trained to fight. I want to see how much you know."

"Go to hell!"

"I don't plan on it, demon." Arucard let the mutant get away a few feet before dragging him back over. "Or didn't you ever cover the lesson on how to deal with vampires? Hungry ones at that, I can hear your heart racing away." He licked one of his fangs and laughed at the look of sheer terror.

"You call me a demon, you're the demon Arucard. You chose your life-"

"And you didn't choose yours. Must you be so depressing? I don't care if your parents tried to drown you-"

"Zey did. Gypsies fished me out of ze river." Why was he giving details again? Kurt wanted to hit something really bad, he wanted to just vent his anger on something.

"I'm right here and awaiting the role of a punch bag. Come on." Arucard taunted and laughed. "Come on, just one punch."

In desperation, Kurt teleported.

-------------------------

The vampire blinked away the sulphurous smoke and growled, annoyed that he had been cheated out of his fun. Oh well, he decided as he blended with the shadows, the mutant couldn't have gone that far.

-----------------------

Panting heavily, Kurt decided to keep moving, knowing that that would make him a harder target to find. Glancing behind as he ran full pelt on fours, he collided with something and very slowly looked up. After glancing past masses of red material, he finally made eye contact with the bright red ones of the vampire.

"Guten tag?" The blue mutant smiled and scrambled backwards, trying to assess were they were. After a moment, he recognised the dining room.

"And hello to you too." Swaggering forward, Arucard smirked and picked up the trembling teleporter. "Do you still want to hit me?"

Gritting his teeth against the pain of the tight hold, Kurt growled and shook his head, trying to keep his mind clear. His head was hit off the wall and that idea was out of the window. Images of death raced across his jumbled mind and he winced as the vampire laughed.

"No, not tonight." He put his face right up to the mutants. "But maybe tomorrow if I get hungry." The vampire laughed as he received a sharp slash across the face, the wound healing instantly as Kurt tried to find something useful against the vampire.

Surprisingly, for an organisation that hunted and killed vampires, there wasn't much lying around in the way of protection. The mutant gulped thickly as pressure was put on his tail, a familiar boot resting on it. "Bitte, don't."

Arucard put all his weight on the tail and laughed as the mutant nearly hit the ceiling before bolting across the table. Kurt barrelled into some of the ornaments on the massive piece of furniture and groaned as everything came back into focus. The vampire dramatically sniffed the air then licked his fangs.

Realisation dawning on him, Kurt looked at his throbbing tail and noticed the large gash across its surface. As quickly as he could, he grabbed the limb and cradled it protectively from the vampire, the pain messing up with his instincts to teleport. He yelped as he was pinned down and Arucard took a long moment to study the limb.

The vampire smiled, making a show of licking his fangs and then sniffing at the blood. Finally, he licked it and purred at the exotic taste. There was a thud and he glanced over to the now unconscious Kurt, fear proving to have a knock out affect on him. Then the door opened.

"Mercy." Walter frowned, having come up because of all the banging about. The sight was a conspicuous one, a vampire pinning a now unconscious mutant, tail in hand with bloodied fangs. "Explain."

"We were playing about, I got carried away." Arucard smirked, moving off the mutant and licking his fangs again. "I should persuade him to donate."

"Arucard, if you have a single decent bone in your body, you will assist in returning him to his quarters, now. He has a hard time sleeping without you terrorising his sleep."

"Someone beat me to that pleasure." The vampire froze then smirked casually, hoping that it wasn't noticed.

It was. "Explain."

"Mob dreams and the like, last night he was in a freak show." He shrugged, scooping up the limp form. "Nothing fascinating."

"Were these dreams based on fact or fiction?"

Arucard paused on his way to the shadows. "I wish that it was fiction." That said, he moved through the wall with ease, leaving the butler alone to clean up the mess.

------------------------------

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, his swimming vision unwilling to focus on anything in front of him. Something cold and damp was sitting on his head and it started to irk his fur to the point that he decided to get his tail to swipe it. It failed miserably as some heavy weight kept it back.

"Kurt?"

Was he back at the institute? Was he finally away from all that insanity – just a fevered dream? Certainly no one called him by his name in that nightmare.

"Come on Kurt, you may look really cute but I like you better awake."

Awake? Cute? Oh no. Oh god no. He shifted his yellow eyes slightly to the left and finally they focused on Seras who smiled and squealed at him.

"You're all right! Master told me to look after you but I wasn't too sure how but your alright now at least!" She gave him a rib crunching hug.

"Vhat time is it?"

"Err, seven."

He smiled. "So I can get some sleep now, ja?"

The vampire cringed. "Its seven in the morning and Sir Integra wants to see you training today."

Kurt groaned and dropped his head back against the pillow, staring instead at the ceiling.

"I could always tell her that you're unwell – she'll probably let me look after -"

"Righty ho, time to go!" He teleported.

"Men! Even cute blue fuzzy ones!"

----------------------------

Integra felt her jaw drop. She had followed the mutant as he avoided his lunch break to go to the hall. There had been a few brief comments about blowing up the weight training area and numb arms. Curious, she waited for a full ten minutes before entering.

Kurt was on the trapeze.

She stood for a full thirty minutes watching the mutant flip from one bar to the next, using his hands, feet and tail. He would summersault, defying gravity with cartwheels. He easily slipped through hoops so small that Integra doubted she'd have managed to get through them on the ground. His teleporting had become part of the act, teleporting just as he was about to smash into the ground, or the walls, or the ceilings he flipped so high. Finally, the act was finished with a freefall.

The boss blushed as she was given an odd look from Kurt. He was crouched on the ground, stunned to the spot like a rabbit in the headlights. Then a part of him seemed to automatically take over as he grinned, stood up and bowed deeply to his audience, the fear never leaving those golden eyes.

Clapping resounded and slowly, Integra turned to look at the gathering. Half the squad were gawking, Seras was giggling to Walter who nodded as he politely ignored her, Ferguson stood there, his back rigid from fear that the youth was about to become a messy bundle on the ground. Arucard smirked from the shadows, his red eyes burning them away.

It seemed the mutant had found a place, maybe an entire new line of approach – the possibilities started to run through the woman's mind as she turned and started to leave.

Ferguson stopped her. "I thought you wished to see him training, Sir Integra." He seemed nervous.

The woman smiled coldly. "I just did. Get him off the weights and keep him doing what he's good at. An acrobat could come in hand, not another gorilla."

------------------------------

The end of the first month of Kurt's stay was marked with an interesting development. The mutant had wriggled his way into the charming good books of Integra, had slipped under the wing of Walter and had batted away Seras with as much energy as he could. There was only one person he still felt isolated from. Arucard.

It was not that he hadn't tried, but he still refused to fight the vampire. Arucard had already tasted his blood, he wasn't about to offer more. Humour wasn't working on him either. Kurt paused as he saw said vampire talking to someone in the reception room. Closer inspection revealed quite the surprise.

The man was a priest; at least, he wore the garb of a priest. He was excessively tall and had short blonde hair, a deep scar on his left cheek. A little bit of eavesdropping confirmed that the man went by the name Paladin Alexander Anderson.

"An' what's that yer keepin' back there?" Anderson pointed to the hiding mutant and he scowled. "You're protectin' th' de'il himself." He raised a gun and shot Arucard, the bullet smashing straight through the vampires head.

"Arucard!" Kurt jumped fully into view and froze a few feet away from the vampire's remains. "You shot him."

"And yer next, demon." Another shot was fired and the blue mutant vanished with a puff of smoke before reappearing on the fireplace, his anger finally winning.

"Forgive me, father." Bamf. He was behind the priest. "For I have sinned." He booted the priest in the crook of the knee, causing the giant to fall forward. Bamf. Kurt was now inches away from his face. "It has been," Bamf and he landed on the mans head, "six weeks since my last confession."

Anderson roared and shoved the mutant off him as he staggered to his feet. "You'll pay for that, demon." Bible pages flowed out from him, pinning themselves against the walls. "You can do no more of your cheap black magic tricks now."

Grinning, Kurt winked then teleported before reappearing to examine a sheet, mock horror on his face. "Bible pages? A priest tearing the bible up? Blaspheme!" He teleported again, vanishing too quickly for the bullet to hit.

"Face me, demon." Anderson screamed and reeled back when the mutant suddenly appeared on his chest, noses practically touching. Laughing, Kurt looked for some sort of a weapon.

"Damn you, Errol Flynn." Kurt teleported over to the sword display over the fire and picked up all three swords, looping the scabbards over his back in a way that he was accustomed to. The third scabbard was settled on his hip.

"Three now? Aren't you bein' a wee bit o'er zealous?"

"Eine." Kurt held one in his left hand. "Zwei." He held one in his right hand. "Drei." The final one was flicked in his tail. "Viel Glueck."

"Good luck? I don't need it." The priest charged forward and was met with three flashing blades. Kurt flipped over the man and kicked his feet out from under him. It was time to show off just what he was capable off.

Using a fancy array of summersaults; flips, spins, break dance manoeuvres, teleporting, leaping, bounding, bouncing, defying all physical laws of gravity as he used the ceiling, walls and floors as launch pads, Kurt battled. Even when down, he rolled and twisted; spinning and turning. In fact, Anderson's next cry summed it up perfectly.

"How am I meant tah hit yae if you don't stop moving?"

"But, good friend, zats ze point." Kurt had stalled on the mans shoulders wrapping his tail tightly around the neck, hoping that the man would pass out soon. Something sharp hit him in the face as they both fell to the ground, Anderson kicking and lashing for air. The mutant was aware of the blood spilling down the left side of his face but ignored it, waiting for the man to pass out.

"Kurt!" Integra stalled at the sight. The place was a mess, everything overturned and scattered with bible pages. The mutant was bleeding and crouched over the now unconscious Anderson. Kurt backed away sharply.

"I didn't mean...he vas here and he..." Kurt tailed off at the familiar chuckle. "I thought you vere dead!"

"Nope." Arucard smirked. "Good show."

"How long have you been up?"

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." The vampire taunted and laughed at the dark look.

"I'll kill you, Arucard. You made me hit a priest – Christ, I hit a priest. Zat isn't going to go down well at mass." His eyes rolled back and he dropped down, blood loss finally winning.

The vampire laughed and crouched down next to Kurt. Cigar smoke had filled the air, a sure sign of some emotion going through his master. Carefully, he removed one glove and ran it through the blood before licking it.

"Hmm." He smirked and repeated the move.

"Now is not the time for games, Arucard. Get him down to the medical wing to see about that cut and then report to my office immediately." Integra glanced down at the priest. "I'll talk to him later if he dares show his face."

"Yes master." Arucard scooped up the young mutant and paused for another taste of the delightfully sweet blood.

"Arucard!"

There's a button on the left hand side, click it and send a review!


	5. Xmen, Scars and Brooding

Disclaimer: If I owned X-men and Hellsing, I'd be writing movies, not Fanfic.

--------------------------------

"Guys, he's been, like, gone for hours now." Kitty flopped down and sighed.

Things at the X-mansion were in mayhem. After the appearance of the unknown rogue, they had called a group meeting and noticed the absence of Nightcrawler. Now, they had been searching continuously non-stop for four hours now. Little did they know; that a month had passed in another dimension.

"Don't worry, Logan." The professor tried to calm the raging man. "Kurt is perfectly capable of taking care of himself in these situations."

"Right, the kids never had to deal with anything like this before – he'll panic and mess up, probably spark a riot." The man started to chew at his nails as he started to envision everything the blue mutant was going to do wrong.

"Mr Logan?" Jean smiled and glanced at the rest of the crew before lowering her voice. "He's faced this stuff before."

"And what do you mean by that, red?"

"Well, um..."

The professor raised one hand to bring silence and attention to the room. "I am about to break a trust that I had promised Kurt to keep." He sighed. "His appearance has often granted him unwarranted attention."

"Skip to the details, man." Evan flicked a spike and nervously played with it.

How to put this delicately? "He's been chased by mobs, almost burned at the stake several times, mobs, one attempted crucifixion, has been in a few freak shows, mobs, nearly drowned at birth and did I mention mobs?"

Everyone's jaws hit the ground.

----------------------------

"Zat's going to scar." Kurt frowned as he ran his hand down the already healing wound. It was broad and cut through his brow on his left eye and down to the cheek below. In total, the thing must have only been two inches long, but he was devastated all the same.

"We'll think of something." Arucard smirked as the mutant jumped, not having realised that the vampire had come to sit right beside him.

"Vhat do you vant?" The blue mutant froze as his chin was caught and his head tilted back, the exposed throat being examined slowly. It dawned on Kurt exactly what that meant and he leapt away and onto the wall, scrambling up it with gravity defying ease.

The vampire smirked. "You're stronger than you allowed us think, why?"

"I don't like fighting-"

"Get off it; you were in your element. Ok, I would have liked it if you wanted to kill that moronic idiot, but all the same, once you tasted the fight, you didn't want it to end."

"You're lying, Arucard."

"I can read your mind; I know that I'm not lying." Arucard paused and exhaled slowly, the action wasn't necessary, but it helped the mutant to relax slightly. "I offer you my blood. You could die tomorrow, or maybe next year. But it will come."

"Then I'll wait for it. I don't want immortality." Kurt growled, crouching on the wall and wanting the vampire to go now. He jumped as Arucard appeared beside him, crouching there with as much ease as the mutant.

"Forget your teachings and listen to me."

"I don't have the time to listen to the devil."

Arucard caught the mutants face again, easily dragging him right up to him. The vampire made a show of pulling the head back to sniff then lick the exposed throat. He chuckled and mumbled into the soft fur. "It could be so easy Kurt, right now I could kill you, let you just bleed to death."

"But you don't. Obviously mortal and alive is more preferable to plain dead for you." Kurt growled, annoyed as his throat rubbed against the vampire who started to purr.

"You're right; I'll have just a nip." That said, he bit.

-----------------------------

Two weeks later, two more hours in his home dimension, but Kurt didn't know that. He was sitting, brooding away as he was usually found to be doing. His neck still hurt occasionally and he knew that Arucard had succeeded in his goal to make him question his mortality.

A soldier sat down next to him and watched for a moment. Kurt absently picked at his hair then rubbed his sore eye. He was considering getting the patch tattooed in, a stripe of colour would be better than a patch of blank fur.

"Um," the soldier smiled and glanced over to the commander who urged him on.

"Vhat do you vant?"

"You'll be getting put in a squad soon; apparently Sir Integra is really keen about your swordsmanship. But, um..."

"Just say it."

"The hairs going to have to go."

Kurt smirked, a gesture he had picked up off the vampire and he looked at the lengthy strand. "Get me some scissors."

------------------------------

Seras gasped, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the mutants latest hairstyle. Kurt nearly cheered for joy, hoping that she would hate it and leave him alone. He was suddenly crushed in a hug.

"I love it!" She played with the oddly cut strands. It was a sort of punky look, longish so that it fell about his eyes, the deep indigo highlighting his fur tone. He growled and pushed away from her.

"I need to breathe, Seras." He panted for a moment then checked that all his ribs were intact. He paused as he was aware that she had leaned over and stated to play with the strands. Just what had he gotten himself into? He was suddenly tempted to try the buzz cut.

"You wouldn't suit it." Arucard materialised out of nowhere and he smirked at the slight quickening of the mutants heart, it appeared that Kurt still feared him. No doubt the bite hadn't helped matters but...

"I think it's...different." The female paused. "Why did you cut it?"

"Because I'm going to be joining a squad soon, and it was just starting to really annoy me." He growled and moved off, heading for his quarters for some well earned rest and a clean set of clothes.

-----------------------------

Kurt froze. The vampire had beaten him to his room and the mutant nervously looked around, hoping that someone would make him go away.

"Its funny, is it not?" Arucard smirked, turning to face the mutant. "You were desperate to get some common ground with me and now that you have it, you're more terrified of me than you were before."

"I vouldn't use ze vord terrified." Kurt growled and wished that he hadn't left the swords in the weapons room. He flinched as the vampire was suddenly in front of him, cupping his chin.

"I ask again. Do you want my blood?"

"Nein."

"Then I'll have some of yours." Arucard smirked as the mutant seemed to curl in on himself, though he had to give him some credit. At least he wasn't screaming and running away, the vampire mused, Kurt seemed to think that this was just something he was going to have to put up with for a while.

Kurt flinched as the vampire picked him up and pinned him against the wall. He hoped desperately that this was a joke, a charade that the vampire was teasing him with. His tail flicked sharply, showing his sudden panic as fangs grazed his neck.

"By the way, Kurt, I don't plan on giving up." Arucard laughed, finding the torment so easy as he snooped inside the mutants mind. "And, I hope that you like this, I certainly do." He bit down and ignored the sharp kick in his ribs.

Kurt grimaced, baring his fangs at the stinging pain. He was dropped and the pain was gone as quickly as it came, the wound already healing. He looked up into the yellow glasses of the vampire and smiled weakly, trying to move away.

"Such an exotic taste." Arucard indulged in a little more horror as he waited for Kurt to either pass out or get some strength back for round two. It seemed that he was going down the road to passing out as the thin, fur covered frame of the mutant went limp. Sighing, the vampire scooped up Kurt and put him on the bed before sitting down on the chair.

Don't get him wrong, he did like Kurt. It was just that his fondness tended to be shown in different ways to the others. He sat back and crossed his legs, watching the slumbering figure kick out at the monsters in his dreams. Oddly enough, vampires had yet to make an appearance; apparently Kurt had met too many human monsters for that to apply.

Curious, Arucard placed his hand on the mutant's brow and tuned into the nightmare before jerking back, his hunger stirring at the memories of blood. Crucified? Who these days actually crucified demons? Sighing, he continued to watch from the shadows as he had done so often, hoping that his offer would be taken soon.

---------------------------

The mutant panted shallowly as he struggled between unconsciousness and the waking world where his nightmares seemed to live. He had been hungry and he did pay for the bread, only the man caught a glimpse of the fur and that was it. Now...

He swallowed and struggled against a wave of nausea as he was tied roughly to some wood and began to pray fervently, ignoring the punches and jeers. Kurt had to concentrate, had to wait until he could escape.

The cross was pulled up and he felt pain exploding in his chest as his breathing started to constrict painfully. Didn't those on the crucifix die of organ failure? He started to panic and franticly began to struggle just as a man started to march over, the white collar marking him out to be a priest in his black robes.

In hells fire and brimstone, he teleported only to find himself –

---------------------------------

Kurt jerked awake, trying to control his breathing as well as make sure that the ghoulish monsters of his nightmare hadn't followed him into the realm of the waking. One seemed to have though and he glared accusingly at Arucard.

"Get out." His voice was hoarse, sounding as if he had been screaming for hours upon deaf ears.

"Tell me," the vampire smirked, "the monsters, who were they?"

Kurt closed his bright yellow eyes. "Vhy don't you read mein mind?"

"I want to hear you say it."

"If I do, vill you let me sleep in peace?"

The vampire smirked again. "Tonight."

The mutant sighed and curled under his blankets into the foetal position, his tail curling up next to his head. "They vere just humans. People." He closed his yellow eyes and breathed slowly.

"Good night, and I still offer my blood."

"And I still refuse it."

"Very well." The vampire merged back into the shadows, a deep chuckle the last echo of him. Kurt shuddered and curled deeper under his blankets as he tried to ignore one thought.

Who were the real monsters? Those that hid behind a human guise or those who admitted it freely?

------------------------------

Integra puffed on her cigar thoughtfully as she waited patiently. The mutant had been with them for nearly a year and she decided that this was the night he was going to have his greatest challenge.

The mutant walked in, he had been going through some metamorphosis of late, like a caterpillar into a moth. She looked at him critically, noting his changes simply as they came to her.

He was no longer the nervous little scrawny runt he had been when he had arrived, now he walked straight and with a purposeful stride. True, he was still scrawny, but Walter was working on that through a well controlled diet of cookies.

The scruffy long hair was gone, replaced with a punkish hairstyle that reminded her of Arucard slightly, except that Kurt wore his much shorter and more down. The cheekbone length wave hiding his eyes yet managing to defy gravity.

His most recent change was the tattoo. How it happened most likely involved a successful mission, alcohol and probably a stoned tattooist. The scar had simply been coloured a blood red. Nothing more, nothing less. Its effect on his face though was remarkable, making him look older and tougher. And perhaps a little...wiser.

Kurt looked at Integra coolly, no longer scared of her wrath but he couldn't help the charming roguish smile tug at his mouth, or the low bow and wink as he produced a flower from her vase.

She noted that the tattoo moved over his eyelid and that it looked fresh and raw, like an unhealed wound. Yet she liked its barbarity, found herself admiring it whilst finding it repulsive. Much like Kurt to society. "I have a mission for you, you're most dangerous yet."

"It is my duty to the Hellsing Organisation." His voice had broken into a deep purr a few months back and it only proved to make him more charming.

"And...?"

"Ve don't have a queen in Germany, its parliament." He grinned roguishly, a glint of fang catching the light. "But I vill gladly bow to such a fine voman as yourself."

The boss smiled, the recent change didn't appear to be affecting his charming skills, and apparently he had started to define his humour. "Now this task is most grave and I expect that you won't take to it kindly."

"Do you vish for me to do it?"

She blinked. "Yes." Did she say that too fast?

The mutant smiled. "Zen I accept ze challenge. Vhat is it?"

----------------------------------

The night was in full swing, the orchestra playing happily on the CD whilst men spoke business and their wives or girlfriends clung to them as if their lives depended on it. It was a simple event, held to help bond bridges between the different organisations.

Oh how she hated these. Integra paused at the door and growled lightly to herself. You were supposed to bring a partner; the invitation had stated that in gold leaf letters and she didn't have one. Last time, she had taken Walter along and that had proved to be the most dire night of her life.

"Excuse me?" She called attention to the gathered people as she arrived.

"Couldn't get a date, Integra?" One of the men guffawed and several joined in.

"Actually, I was about to ask if you would all be polite to him. He doesn't take kindly to stares and I've had to have him in the brig a few times." The woman smiled at the silence. "Kurt?" She called him forward.

The mutant strode over, pretending that he wasn't intimidated by the crowd. He was in his combat trousers and had been made to wear the matching shirt as well. Needless to say, he had only become suspicious when he was told to leave his swords behind. "Christ, you'd think I'd turned normal." He grumbled and smiled brightly. "Never make me do zhis again, ja?"

"We'll see how the evening goes." Integra glared as she heard a whimper of 'my god, what is that thing' and she practically dragged him to the floor. "Tell me you can dance."

"Now zat, milady, is something I can say challenges mein skill vith swords." His tail plucked a trimmed rose from one of the vases and with a deep bow which caught everyone's attention, he offered his hand.

Giggling like a hormone filled teenager, she accepted the strange three fingered hand and she absently noticed that the fur was just a little coarser than the last time he had taken her hand. The rose was flicked into her long hair and she was twirled dramatically.

"Perhaps I may enjoy zis night."

"Your commands are to enjoy yourself."

"Zen things could get interesting; men are ze most jealous of creatures." Grinning wickedly, he brought her low to the floor then pulled her into a light twirl before catching her. "Just vatch."

Sure enough, after the fifth dance, all the men had dragged their reluctant counterparts to the floor and were dancing in such a way to remind her of drunken ghouls. Integra repressed a snigger that was heightened as Kurt pulled back before pulling a zombie face.

"Tell me," he pulled her closer again so that he could whisper quietly, "vhy do you laugh at zem?"

"They are arrogant upper-class bastards with sticks -"

"A lady shouldn't know such curses."

That caused her to blush. "They're arrogant and right now they're acting foolish – it's a memory I will savour to the end of my days. Or, at least until the next dance."

"Next dance?"

"I think you'll be there to see what I mean."

Kurt was about to comment except that Walter entered with the silent ease of butlers everywhere. Why was he here again?

"The meal is ready." He raised an eyebrow at the dancing couples – usually he only had half the number of guests remaining and several bitter glares to deal with when Integra was hosting the party. Everyone seemed to be accounted for though, strange – had his master suddenly fallen ill?

-----------------------------------

The meal was a tense affair as Kurt tried to control his gorging habits. He point blank refused the rules about knives and forks though as he wolfed his food down at as respectable a pace as possible.

They were all looking at him. Again. A wicked thought came to Kurt and he glanced at Integra slyly as he reached for several apples.

She shook her head and watched helplessly as three apples started to be juggled. Then five, then eight, then some cutlery and a plate for some unbeknownst reason. Integra had to stop herself laughing as everyone's eyes nearly popped out their heads. This was certainly a very unusual meal, she was definitely bringing Kurt next time, she decided with a wry smile.

Kurt stopped juggling and bowed at the table. "Enjoyed ze show?" He smiled darkly as everyone's eyes fell to their food.

Definitely bringing him next time.

-------------------------------

Yawning and stretching, Kurt started to undress in his room. This had been one very strange night; he smiled and sat down on the bed before yawning again and rolling his head. His sharp senses picked up the stirring shadows and his deep growl rumbled through the room.

"Easy tiger, although I think that's the wrong choice of words." Arucard smiled and walked into the room. "And is that anyway for a gentleman to invite another?"

"You are hardly a gentleman, Arucard." The mutant moved back to his bed, keeping his hands and thoughts busy and he randomly arranged the covers.

"True, I think trying to get that lot of bores to try the Macarena was a bit much. Although, you and master were getting very, very close."

"Don't insinuate anything, I vas ordered zere." Kurt smiled slightly then froze, suddenly annoyed. "Arucard, I need sleep, now go."

"But I've been resting all day and you're so fun to annoy."

"Go."

"No." The vampire grinned at the conflicted look; he decided to continue on about tonight. "I almost envy you; master has taken a shine to you."

"Almost?" Kurt already regretted asking as his chin was caught. Despite his recent growth spurt, he was still short compared to the vampire.

"Of course, such pleasures are so short lasting when you're mortal."

"Must you always do zis?"

"No. I'll stop when you agree." Arucard frowned, annoyed that the mutant had actually been so persistent in his hatred at the idea of becoming a vampire. It was amazing to admit that he had never been tempted beyond his short spells of deep brooding.

"Zen go, for I vont agree." Kurt shook his head, this was getting ridiculous. The perfect end to what had actually been a good night. He yelped as he was pinned against the wall. "Violence isn't going to persuade me."

"No, but you still haven't given me that fight."

"And I don't plan on it." The mutant shifted and managed to turn before being pinned again. It was suddenly a bad idea when he realised that Arucard was facing him and the lick of the fang showed what was on his mind.

"Don't." Kurt growled as his head was jerked back. He knew that the vampire was playing with his head, these short spells when he decided to feed often triggering another bout of his brooding. It wasn't really that common, once, maybe twice a month or so. He gritted his teeth, expecting pain as fangs brushed his neck.

"Maybe not." Arucard teased, red eyes glinting behind the glasses.

"Make your goddamn mind up so zat I can sleep."

"Grumpy today, aren't we?" The vampire grinned. "Well, I'm enjoying this, aren't you?" He laughed at the dark look before freeing one hand to trace over the tattooed scar with a smile. "I like this, it's different. But then again, you're different."

"Are you purposely trying to annoy me, vampire?"

Arucard growled, he hated the way the blue mutant said that word. It was in that same tone that he reserved for the monsters who gave him such terrifying nightmares. Needless to say, that was probably why he hated it so much. "Listen to me, you're strong, in the prime of your life. Before, I could understand your refusal, but now it infuriates me."

"Good." Kurt smirked. "I take great pleasure in zat fact. I vill alvays refuse you, Arucard, so stop vith your offer."

"No." The vampire smiled at the growl and he investigated the neck again, grazing his fangs along it as long as he dared to. The mutant always hated this part, it was so obvious to the vampire, he wasn't in control, something he prided himself with. Finally, Arucard bit and lapped up the warm liquid.

It seemed to have just angered Kurt. The second he was dropped, the mutant was back up and slammed the vampire against the wall, the wound already gone.

Chuckling, Arucard raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do, Kurt? Bite me?" He laughed and was therefore unprepared for the sting as claws scored across his face. Slowly, the vampire melded back into the shadow, chuckling all the way.

Kurt roared angrily before sitting down. What was the point in this game they played? It would end in tears; he knew that with clarifying sadness. Pausing to try and sense the vampire, he allowed himself to start brooding again, trying to figure out how he could peacefully move from this world to the afterlife.

---------------------------------

The X-men mansion was silent. Their member having been gone for two days. The professor had tried using cerebro, Logan his nose. So far, both had come out empty handed and neither was willing to admit it to the kids.

Sighing, the men looked at one another and shook their heads.

"I'm worried about him, Charles."

"Same here, Logan, but we must hope that he is well." The crippled man smiled. "For all we know, Kurt could actually be enjoying himself."

----------------------------

Walter was concerned. A year and a half's good work had been put into the mutant, and now Kurt was simply in one of his meditated states. In a few hours, he would come out of it fairly depressed and a lot more likely to start brooding again.

It didn't bother him much that the mutant suffered these spells; it was hardly a secret that he was trying to find a way to get back home. But, every time this happened, the butler knew that Kurt was finding it harder to focus, to find those memories. He poured out two stiff drinks and sat down, watching the blue mutant.

Kurt stirred after an hour or so more meditating and he smiled at Walter and the drinks in front of him. No doubt the man hadn't even touched his glass whilst waiting for this. Perhaps it was another part of the course, waiting and, if that was the case, Walter was top of the class.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Kurt admitted with a wry smile and accepted the tumbler, wondering if it was the same batch that had got him into this mess in the first place.

Walter nodded sadly, knowing that meant that the mutant was probably going to go to his quarters and spend the rest of the night in deep depression only to appear in the morning, slightly haggard, but as cheerful as always.

Draining down the glass, the blue mutant stood up and yawned. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Do you plan on sleeping?" The butler sighed as the teleporter froze. "I know what your doing Kurt, it's not good for you."

"Walter? Have I ever questioned you?"

"No." He sighed.

"Then don't question me." Kurt teleported out, the added speed meaning that the butler didn't have the time to read his face.

--------------------------------

Breathing out deeply, Kurt moved onto his bed and sat down before hugging one knee and resting his head on it. It was a position he had found to be surprisingly comfortable for what was about to be a long night. A chuckle made him growl, he was in a dangerous mood to be disturbed.

Arucard appeared and he smirked, too used to seeing this sight now. The vampire sat down on the end of the bed and watched the mutant watch him. Delighted at the obviously foul mood, he sat up straighter and rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Tell me, Kurt, what's on your mind?"

"You can read it, you tell me."

"Why do you still think of this place as a prison?" The vampire smiled at the excessively foul look he was given. "Don't you like it here?"

"I miss mein family." Kurt suddenly wanted to kill. Why did he keep telling the vampire things that he didn't admit to himself? He was amazed that he had any secrets left.

"I thought you didn't live with them."

"I still miss zem." The mutant shook his head. "Go before I do something I regret."

"Like what?" Arucard smiled at mental suggestions of ripping him to pieces. He moved off the bed and hauled Kurt out. "What do you think you'll regret?"

The mutant growled then shook his head. "I need sleep."

"You know you won't get any, you never do after one of those little, 'I want to get home' sessions of yours." Arucard laughed suddenly and he caught the other with ease, receiving an angry kick in the process. "Might do you good to get some of that aggression out, it's my duty here to protect master and I don't want a frustrated mutant on the loose."

"Let go of me."

"No." The vampire smiled at the struggling. "Come on, I want to see that spark again, the one I saw when you fought that fool, Anderson. Show me why I want to sire you again."

"I don't want to be sired, Arucard, get that through that ridiculous hat of yours and leave me be. I am sick of fighting."

"I doubt that." Arucard suddenly let him go before smiling slowly. "If you don't want to fight, then you won't have a problem if I..." He moved forward and laughed as the mutant moved back. Deciding that this had to be done without any pinning or restraints, the vampire tried to get close enough to bite.

The teleport left him with a face full of sulphur. Damn that infuriating trick. At least it meant one good thing, Kurt hadn't given up totally. When he allowed himself to be bitten, that was when he had given up.

--------------------------------------

Certain things had to be done. Despite better judgement, Xavier had decided that the blue furred mutant's family needed to be told of his four day disappearance. Trying to keep calm, he had requested to meet Mystique, Kurt's mother, at the local art gallery, safe ground.

The woman had taken on a strict female appearance, her shape shifting ability meaning that she could appear to be anything. She didn't appear to be pleased at being called so they had a hissed argument as they pretended to admire a Monet.

"What do you want Charles?"

"It's concerning your son, Raven."

"Kurt?"

The cripple sighed. "Yes, I have the misfortune to tell you that he's been missing for the last four days. We've tried everything, but nothing has been able to detect him." He sighed at the predictable outburst.

"You lost my son!?" She fumed then froze. "How?"

"An intruder came into the mansion. The children managed to scare them away but..."

"Kurt wasn't there when everyone celebrated." She shook her head, suddenly showing distress. "He can't take care of himself, anything could happen to him."


	6. Vampires, Birthdays and Suspense

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or Hellsing, now please, stop asking.

-------------------------------

There were four on his tail. This was Kurt's second year now and he had finally been allowed to deal with real vampires and not the ghouls, although this was more than accidental as he ran through the city.

He could hear the vampires commenting on 'Hellsings little demon', they were actually admiring his movement as he used one building and then the next, leading them away from the main slaughter. Kurt knew that word about him had gotten out, but he didn't realise that he would be this desirable a kill.

Finally, he came to a stop in a play park, the wind causing the swings to rock and the round-about to turn. Slowly, he turned to face the four and watched as they all smiled in unison, taking their time about the fight.

"Cuter than I thought he'd be." A woman laughed and playfully sniffed the air.

"He's been chosen already." A male frowned. "Tell me how someone who is to kill our kind has come to be chosen?"

Kurt smiled darkly, shifting his weight quickly to grab the two swords on his back as he jumped. After slashing the air in an X, he smirked and watched as the vampire disintegrated. "I'm tired of talking." He spun, twisting the blades around him and severing another two heads, leaving just the female who had been the first to speak.

"You..." She tailed off and was shocked as her hand was taken and the knuckles lightly kissed. The fur on his lips was amazingly soft and she stood in utter shock.

"Auf weidersien." He smirked as his tail jerked sharply, the blade it held severing her head also. Standing back, Kurt admired his handiwork with a smile.

Hands suddenly caught him and dragged him back.

-----------------------------------

Kurt was finally let go and he looked around a familiar and bare room. Growling in annoyance, he caught his blades and whirled round, annoyed as Arucard just laughed despite the fact that they rested on his throat.

"Vhat do zey mean by chosen?" The blue mutant started the questions with a deep growl. The chuckle made him snarl. "Tell me, vampire."

"They know that there's a vampire who wants to sire you."

"How?"

That took the vampire back a bit. "Scent, I think. It's just something we can tell in all honesty." His smirk dropped as the sword was placed harder against his throat. "You can't kill me."

"I know, but I can enjoy hurting you. Now, undo vhatever you did to me, I don't vant to be more of a target zan I already am."

"But why? You can more than handle yourself." Arucards smirk returned as he pushed the blades away, their wielder more intent of working out some aggression than actually using them, he also seemed to have struck a nerve.

Kurt shook his head and put the swords back in their respective scabbards, annoyed that a vampire trusted him more than his own family. He wondered, after two years, how many of them thought he was dead.

"If I got my way, you already would be." The vampire licked his lips and stared at the bamf cloud in amazement. "Damn, he's getting too good at that, I can't even tell when he's about to teleport anymore."

"Arucard!"

"Masters calling, I wonder why."

---------------------------------------

The last two years had barely affected Integra. She sat at the same desk wearing the same style of men's suit. She had just dismissed a soldier who had given his account of what had happened that night.

"A charmer, as always." The boss smiled to herself and waited for her vampire servant to arrive. According to the soldier, Kurt was dragged off by Arucard after killing the four vampires, a kiss included.

"You wanted me, master?" Arucard had appeared from the ceiling and he drifted down to the floor before standing in front of the desk.

"Where's Kurt?"

"His room, I presume, do you wish to speak to him too?"

"Not right now."

"He killed four vampires."

"So I'm told."

Arucard seemed to be formulating a question. "Do you think a weapons upgrade is in order? I would prefer it if he carried a gun or a crossbow, he gets too close with the swords."

"He can't use a gun because of his mutation, as for a crossbow? Too slow, even for vampires weaker than yourself."

"Why don't you get Walter to modify a gun?"

Integra paused, it was a good idea. She decided not to admit that but only shuffled her papers. "Tell me, why are you so bothered?" She smiled at the carefully blank look. "Is it because you've 'chosen' him?"

"I had that choice made the second I saw him."

"What is meant by chosen, Arucard? I have a suspicion but I really hope I'm wrong about it."

"If he was to die in the field tomorrow, how far would you go to save your best soldier?" The vampire licked a fang and smirked. "I only gave him the same offer I give you so often."

"And his response?"

"A more solid no than yours, but he's weakening, soon he may agree."

"Arucard, I forbid you to play these mind games on him. He's..."

"Nineteen next week. I picked up a stray thought about his birthday yesterday, he really hopes no one will ask or attempt a fuss."

"Nineteen?" The boss sat back and sighed. "He's younger than all the other soldiers; the youngest are usually about twenty eight." A smile perked her lips. "Well, if he doesn't want a fuss, I think we can see to it that Walter can keep things discrete."

"Of course, master." Arucard started to fade with the shadows, another visit to Kurt on his mind.

"Arucard?"

"Yes?" The detached voice echoed around the room.

"See to it that Kurt doesn't catch wind of this."

"Of course."

-------------------------------------

Kurt was instantly suspicious when the vampire returned. The penguins in the South Pole could have heard the shout made for the vampire to see his master and the mutant was sure that he had been on the topic of conversation. He watched as Arucard made himself comfortable and he watched the freshly showered teleporter.

It was getting too much and Kurt could feel his nerves slowly start to snap as he got dressed into clean clothes and examined himself in the mirror.

"Handsome as ever, Kurt. And may I say that you have matured well these last two years?" The vampire smirked from his seat and noticed the glance made for the swords. "Try if you want, Kurt, but until you accept my blood, you will always be too weak."

"Arucard, must you do zis? I tire of zis game." He sighed and turned to face the vampire, his tail swinging casually from side to side.

"It's amazing to think."

"Vhat is?" Kurt sighed heavily and felt a smile tug his lips; he knew that his physique was being referred to. It was one of the main topics at the moment that the skinny runt had actually developed some proper muscles through all his acrobatic training. Such comments were usually reserved to when someone saw him without a shirt which was generally a rare sight.

"You're right." Arucard smirked, tuning into the thoughts. "Tell me," he leaned forward slightly and couldn't hide the manacle grin, "why do you refuse my offer? Are you worried that you'll be made a real demon?"

"In ze eyes of man, I already am one, no amount of prayers vill make zem realise zat I'm just human." The mutant shook his head. "Vhy do I refuse? How about ze fact zat I just don't like ze idea of being a vampire?"

The vampire pinned him against the wall, the movement so fast that it wasn't even seen by the mutant. "I'd like the truth Kurt, you're smart, I know that, but you're also a really bad liar."

"Can you tell by looking at me? Or looking in mein head?"

"Both." Arucard staggered back as he was booted in the stomach and watched as Kurt rolled, scooping up his blades as he returned to standing.

"You're not ze only rotten liar, you're here for more reasons zan to talk about killing me." Kurt smirked, not realising just how strongly the gesture reflected the vampires. "Vhen you tell me zat, I'll tell you vhy I refuse your blood."

------------------------------

Arucard stood dumbfounded as, after a sly teleport by the mutant, he had one sword threatening to behead him, another about to gut him like a fish and the final blade casually suggesting castration.

"Vell?" Kurt's voice had become a deep throaty purr these days as he chuckled softly, it only added to the intimidation now, but with the ladies, it added to charm. He would never admit to the vampire, but this exact moment in time was very important, he had to see how he was compared to Arucard.

The vampire snarled and tried to look at his angles, he was well and truly stuck, the mutant blocking the way back and the swords offering decapitation at three levels. Finally, Arucard smirked, what did he have to fear from the swords? He sharply twisted, obviously startling Kurt with the idea as blood flowed from wounds.

"You cheated." The mutant growled as he was slammed against the wall, annoyed that he had failed again against this vampire.

Arucard had picked up the annoyed note of defeat and he smirked, letting his sharp fangs be seen as he moved in for the bite.

Kurt tilted his weight, pulling the vampire down before punching the jaw as hard as he could. There was a crunch as fangs severed the jaw and Arucard staggered back, trying to wrench his lower jaw off his teeth. Grinning, the mutant teleported and kicked the feet out from under the vampire.

What the hell? Arucard blinked and growled as best as he could as he tried to wrench his jaws free, a hard back handed punch into the nose stopped that line of thought as another one took its place. Kill the elf.

This was good, Kurt grinned, something to work his aggression out of. Another teleport was used, making sure he was close so that he would disorientate the vampire's delicate senses. Sort of like a close range smoke bomb. He kicked the feet under him again, this time pinning Arucard down so that he could just start punching whilst the vampire was helpless.

Of course, the vampire was one of the strongest known so being used as a punching bag actually had little effect. He just waited for the right moment and hit the mutant hard, the creature flying across the room where he teleported before hitting the wall. What?

Kurt reappeared behind the vampire and barrelled into him, easily somersaulting so that he wasn't injured. It appeared that the training was paying off and the mutant was enjoying every moment of cutting loose. The trick was to keep moving, not to let himself get caught.

------------------------------------------

Walter smiled as he carried a box of chocolate chip cookies. He had decided to use them as a bargaining chip, no pun intended, to discuss the recent ideas of a birthday. Crashing could be heard from the mutant's room and, frowning, the angel of death, looped on the wires before slowly moving to the door.

The actual sound of it being kicked open was drowned out by angry shouts from the vampire, angry snarls and growls from the mutant and furniture being tossed, knocked over, tripped over or flung about the room. It was very noisy. Walter felt his arms drop. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Kurt was literally running rings around the vampire, teleporting and jumping, running and pouncing. He never stayed still enough to receive a blow, and if he did, he simply teleported and used the force against the vampire. Arucard was trying to catch him, but failing due to the tactic.

"Fine then, let's raise the stakes." Arucard smirked, blood red eyes appearing all over his body as his arms turned into black tendrils, the end taking on the form of a dog's head.

Kurt done the only thing appropriate in such a situation, he froze and looked around wildly for an exit, instead he spotted Walter. "Err, Valter?" He grinned. "It's good to see you."

The vampire looked over to the door and snarled, his body once more resuming its natural state. He glared at the butler then took a few steps back, vanishing in the shadows. He didn't need to speak to get the message across; it was a fight that they were going to end.

"Kurt?" Walter looked at the mess and assisted the mutant in tidying up. "What was that about?"

"Oh, ve had a little fight. Nothing serious." He shrugged nonchalantly then grinned darkly as he spotted his favourite treat. "Are zey chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes, and -"

"Are zey for Miss Integra?"

"You mean _Sir_ Integra?"

The cookies where in the mutants mouth and the jar held by a long blue prehensile tail as the mutant thought that comment over.

Walter sighed when he realised that his bargaining chip was nothing more than cannon fodder now. Still, he might as well do what he came to do. Sitting down, he smiled and watched Kurt. "You've grown so much these last...two years has it been now?"

"Ja." The blue mutant noticed his state of dress and decided to find a shirt somewhere amongst the wreckage.

"You'll be...how old now?"

"Eighteen." Kurt replied slowly.

"I'd have thought nineteen; you were seventeen when you came." The butler frowned at the suddenly oppressive silence. "It's a shame you missed your eighteenth, it's a big one here."

The mutant was pointedly scraping splinters off the floor and then picked up the broken chair legs in silence.

Walter continued the difficult task – if he had managed to get Sir Integra to go and attend one of the social functions then he sure as hell could arrange a birthday party. Just the date was proving difficult. "When is your birthday? Is it this month?"

Silence.

"Kurt?"

The mutant sighed. "Vas?"

"Sir Integra wishes to do something for your birthday, I think it's a chocolate cake with full trimmings she has in mind." He noticed wryly the dreamy expression that flitted across the mutants face. One thing that had never changed was the mutant's love of anything sweet.

"Vell..." Kurt sighed and moved over to sit on the desk which was still intact across from Walter who had made do with the only remaining chair. "I don't vant any fuss." He reflected on the 'small' parties that Integra had had thrown for herself, Seras, Walter, and occasionally one or two of the honorary soldiers. Even a death-day party for Arucard, although the date was actually the one that he had been brought into service by the Hellsing organisation.

"There won't be if that's what you wish for." Walter folded his gloved hands and waited for the torn mutant to finally tell him.

"By small I mean a cake – a one tower cake now, vith only room for three candles – actually if its chocolate maybe make it big enough for one slice for everyone and half for me." He shook his head. "As I vas saying, small. No huge party, no dancing, no strippers or magicians and certainly no clowns, only a quick congratulation by yourself, Miss Integra -"

"_Sir_ Integra." Walter amended.

"Me and...maybe Seras if she promises to behave and is reminded zat mistletoe is only for Christmas." He mused for a moment longer. "And no alcohol, drunken karaoke or going out. Just a quick round of 'happy birthday', a slice of cake and me going to bed."

"Have you had a bad experience concerning parties?"

Where to start? "Vhen I vas six, the clown tried to shoot me, vhen I was seven, the clown tried to strangle me. It vas no clowns after zat. The year after mein uncle had a little too much to drink and I vas a little over exposed to the finesse of a divorce..."

The butler raised his eyebrows. "Was it the magician at eight?"

"Nein, it vas my first mob attack." He smiled darkly. "Nine it vas my first real attack by a mob – of karaoke singers."

Walter nodded slowly in a daze. "And when is your birthday?"

"Are you sure you vant to risk it?"

"Most certainly."

"Only, mein eighteenth vas mein best because no vun tried to kill me."

He sighed. "What about at the institute?"

"Vell...lets just say third vheel and everyone acting overly polite. Ze atmosphere vas sharp enough to cut and I ended up just saying I vasn't vell and let zem all go and have fun at a friend's party."

"And you miss these people?"

"Ja, zey vere ze first I met like me."

"There's more blue people?"

"Mein mother but I don't vant to go zere, and she shape shifts so it doesn't count." The mutant mused for a moment. "Hanks blue too, but only because he drank some odd potion. Though my foster sister Rogue has it rough – no touch you see and zen zeres mien adopted parents who found me in ze river -"

"River?"

"Mein mother tossed me over ze waterfall and I don't vant to talk about zis." He shook his head. "Its nicer to focus on ze nice things, like Christmas at ze institute. Every vuns happy. It's nice."

"And the mistletoe?"

The mutant chuckled. "Ah ze girls run from ze blue fuzzy demon and flock like flies to Scott – he is muscled _and _furless."

"I'm sure he is remarkably lucky."

"But he has no humour, zen zere is ze fact zat removing his glasses could kill you."

"Your dimension is seriously screwed up. And I thought vampires were different."

"I'll drink to zat." He stood up and opened the door, indicating for Walter to leave.

"Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"You still have to tell me when your birthday is."

"Oh, how could I forget?"

-------------------------

Kurt stood in shock. They had gone completely overboard. There was a banner. And balloons. It was way too much and he could feel himself slowly trying to retreat. Unfortunately, Walter stopped that line of thought as he pushed the mutant into the room.

"Sorry it's not much." Integra smiled.

"Don't vorry, its more zan enough." The mutant warily looked for any signs of a mob, or a crucifix, or a freak show, or, worst of all, a clown.

"It's a shame you missed your eighteenth." The female vampire sighed; she had been slightly annoyed when Walter had informed her that Kurt wasn't feeling up to too much cuddling and pampering. And she had specifically thought of giving him a billion different massage idea things.

"Nein, it isn't." He growled darkly and edged into the room cautiously, watchful for anything that might slightly go awry. Though he did have to admit that this party didn't have such an icy atmosphere as his last birthday party. Unless you counted his eighteenth which was a nice sip of scotch, a good Errol Flynn movie and peace.

"Hello." A hand clamped on the mutants shoulder.

"Arucard." Kurt smiled brightly and glanced up, perhaps he had spoken too soon about this not turning into a disaster.

Seras walked over and interrupted any threats. "Hey Kurt, when are you going to open your presents?"

"Presents?" Oh no, this had just gotten a whole lot worse. "Zats far too much, I couldn't-"

"Oh come off it." Integra smiled and puffed on her cigar. "Mines the blue one."

Kurt looked at the bundle of presents – he actually had a bundle – and noted half heartedly that they were _all_ blue. With blue ribbons. And blue tags. And blue bows. Having been born blue, didn't people ever think that he might occasionally be a little tired of blue? "Danke."

"Well?"

"Vas?" He realised with doom that everyone – Seras, Walter, Arucard, Integra – where all waiting. Why did so many people have to come and watch him have a rubbish day? Sighing, he begrudgingly walked over to the bundle – how on earth did he have a _bundle_ of presents? – and picked up the first box.

"It's the one over, Kurt." Integra warned.

Laughing nervously, the mutant picked up the said box. It was a very long and thin blue box and there were three of them in total. They were suspiciously heavy. His look of awaiting terror turned into shock as he unwrapped the sword.

"Kurt?" The boss laughed. "You've still got some more presents there." She smiled as he tested the swords balance before swiping the air with it, testing its feel in his hands. "Its had a silver cross melted into its metal and has been blessed by several priests – just in case – and soaked in holy water as part of its preparation."

"So its pretty vampire proof?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's just standard procedure. I'm most proud of the fact that its handles are designed for three and not five fingers."

He looked suspiciously at the black handle with the looping yellow ribbon around it and sure enough, the many grooves had been reduced and widened specifically for him. The scabbards were black with orange and yellow crossing ribbons and had leather straps to be worn with. They had a distinct oriental feel and Kurt doubted it was coincidence – was his computer monitored by any chance? In total, he gained a full set of three.

Walters's gift turned out to be highly interesting – modified 'jackals' to be exact. By jackal, animal cruelty was not to be called; it was the design name of the gun, the same as the ones Arucard used. Inscribed on its silver side was 'Jesus Christ is in heaven now' and it contained 13mm silver bullets, created through the melting of silver crosses and blessed by yet more priests. Did they have a blessing production line or was it just by the lorry load?

The gift Seras gave him promised two things, one) panic and two) a lot of fun. She had given him a set of massagers and a selection of silver stakes. He planned on burning the massage stuff and sharpening the stakes a bit more before setting up a nice deadly trap for a certain blood sucker.

It was Arucard who was the last to give his gift. In truth, no one had even expected the vampire to consider a gift so everyone was as shocked as Kurt when he was passed a crimson red package.

Kurt looked at it as if it was a bomb with one hundredth of a second before detonation. After it failed to explode, he prodded the package suspiciously with his tail.

"Sorry its red, but I don't like to match." The vampire smiled and watched with obvious glee Kurt's discomfort.

The mutant growled. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Sighing to himself, he opened it then waited for the explosion, or at least loud noise – perhaps an embarrassing noise or nasty smell? Or crude joke toy? It wasn't any of them. "Vas?"

"Well?"

Everyone was edging closer to see so Kurt decided to do what everyone would have automatically done on receiving that particular present which was not to torch it but to put it on and twirl like an idiot. He refused the twirling part and played instead with the material of the ankle length red jacket. Once again, it held a hint of the priest, or perhaps a more holy feel with its collar, and was a simpler version of the vampires.

"I just knew that it'd go great with the blue."

Kurt forced out a deep growling 'danke.'

Seras suddenly cuddled him. "Wow – you look great in that! Much better than master does in his."

"Hey!"

"The swords would look good with it, I'll confess." Integra smiled, waiting for the major hint to be acknowledged. "But you should probably loose the shirt; you might overheat with the fur and all."

What was with this lot of hyenas and his fur? Growling with the knowledge that if he failed to comply he was likely to have an 'accident', he took off the shirt, ignored the obvious stares and pulled on the leather bands so that they crossed his chest in an X. Suddenly he felt like he was back at the institute, the professor was after all a little too happy on the X theme.

"Here you are." Arucard smirked as he passed the jacket back over. "And it's already got slits for the swords."

"Danke." Did that come out a little too growled? When Arucard was concerned it was impossible. The scabbards where easily moved through the cloth with the help of his tail and the swords slipped in like a dream. Another two belts where put on around his waist – one with the sword, the other filled with the bullet refills.

Seras quickly went over and put the stakes into the loops over his chest, he doubted if it was necessary but he decided that since it was his birthday he'd ignore her. And the 'sly' petting.

"Miss Victoria?" Walter smirked and handed the guns over with obvious glee. He noticed Kurt's moment of bafflement and smiled again. "Try the belt loops."

Sure enough, there was just enough room at the back for two loops that held the 'jackals' as if they were designed for it. The thought didn't surprise Kurt as it probably was. Why else would Seras give him stakes and not a tonne of petting products?

Everyone nodded in approval at the mutant, in his new outfit his already rugged looks made him look feral and a dark smile made him seem like the demon he appeared to be. Also, he looked deadly sexy to the girls and just deadly to the men.

"I like." Seras nodded.

"I agree with Seras." Integra smiled, stubbing out her cigar before moving over to Kurt to sort out the collar of the jacket so that it stood up at the back, the way she personally preferred and the look suited him. "You know, if it wasn't for the fur or the tail or the eyes, feet, hands and dimension swapping, you'd have suited a priest's garb."

The mutant snorted. "Actually I did consider being vun at vun point."

They all started to laugh.

Kurt decided not to tell them that he was actually serious – only the tantalising lure of fun and teasing dragged him away happily. Good thing too, one look and the priests would probably have tried to exorcise him – a new experience that would probably have wound up on his birthday.

-------------------------------------

Things were getting distressing. A week had passed, just about three years in the other realm, and everyone at the institute had come to realise that Kurt was probably never going to be seen again. It was a sombre dinner without the blue furred mutant teleporting to try and steal the last bit of each food choice.

Kitty snapped first and she couldn't stop crying once she started, Jean joined the tears as did the other girls apart from Rogue who rolled her eyes at them.

"Yah are all ovah reactin'." She shook her brown and white locks. "He can take care of himself, we don' have anyt'ing tah worry about."

"He's your brother, well, foster brother, but still," Scott shook his head, "how can you say that you're not worried?"

"Ah am worried, ah just think that cryin' aint goin' tah solve matters." She rose to her feet. "Professah may ah be excused?"

"Of course."

The girl left the room and cold glares behind with the idea in mind to go to her room and vent her own worries out in her own way. First, loud music. Second, find appropriate pillow to start hitting. After a good ten minutes of such activities, she flopped down on her bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Ah jus' hope tha' ya're ok, Kurt." She smiled, not caring about the fact that she was talking to herself. "Ah don' care if yah love or hate wherever yah are, ah just wan' yah back for ten minutes."

-----------------------------------------

It was strange, after four years of living such a rigorous existence, with no links to any family or loved ones, with new kinds of hates and greater nightmares than ever before, that Kurt felt truly happy.

He walked with feral confidence, winking at all the female soldiers and kissing a few of the higher ups hands and even bowing to a few lucky ones – just Sir Integra really – and he was actually the _envy_ of a lot of the men.

How this happened was odd but it had materialised somewhere between having ten times as many kisses under the mistletoe at Christmas as the other soldiers and being personally required for when Integra went to pay the queen a very important visit. In fact, it must have started when he was first seen on the trapeze and flashed that charming grin of his as he flourished in a bow.

Kurt was twenty one years old, still blue, still furry – coarser than before but still tantalisingly soft for every females touch – which was indeed proven on such a regular basis that the other soldiers were petitioning a ban on it. He walked with more pride and grace in his steps than ever before; he was faster, stronger and quicker with his abilities and reactions, making his heart stopping trapeze performances more into coffin performances.

Mentally, he was in the best frame of mind he had been in quite a while. He had finally got himself out of whatever form of depression he was in, and had long grown out of the hyper activities that marked his youth. Level headed and with a good sense of humour – something he planned never to lose even in the darkest hour for fear of becoming a robotic clone of Scott – he had become an efficient and somewhat loving soldier.

One thing though, had still to change. The vampire. There was now only one, Seras had decided to leave the previous year for her family had grown ill and she couldn't hack the vampire hunting lifestyle. Last he heard, she was happily opening up a small chocolate shop, he knew the business was going well as she sent him a box every week. So, the problem was down to Arucard.

After losing one charge, it gave the vampire more time to focus and attempt to groom his next one. So far, he was failing on the grooming in the metaphorical sense, but the literal...

"Get zat brush avay from me!" Kurt snarled as he was pinned down.

The vampire smirked. "No."

What could he say to that? "Get off!"

"No." The vampire started to carefully groom the exposed fur on the mutants back; it shone in health with a coat every dog advert desired. "You know something?"

"I know lots of things, but vhat in particular are you requesting?"

Arucard bit back the urge to strangle the blue mutant. "Well, I've been thinking."

"Zeres a first for everything, but for you mien Teufel, I vould advise against such activities, you might blow a brain cell and you have so few."

That quirky humour had long since been sharpened to a dry blade. However, the vampire's ability at ignoring it had also increased. "You're in your prime now, the perfect-"

"Not zis madness again." Kurt shook his head. "You're obsessed, I vould see a shrink about zat. Get some medicine."

"But the medicine is in your veins." The vampire ran a finger across Kurt's throat and chuckled. "But tell me, after four years I think I deserve to know why you refuse."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt smiled. "Vhy?"

"Yes, why? Your mortal lives are so short-"

"Precisely, I vant to make ze most of mine vilst I have it. Tomorrow I may be dead." The mutant smiled sadly.

Arucard failed to see this as he was trying to control a tail which had somehow acquired a long sword. Perhaps trying to brush Kurt in the mutants own room wasn't such a stroke of genius at all. "Exactly, and I would rather you undead than dead, wouldn't you?"

"Nein, I'd rather I vas alive zan dead at all."

Damn, the guy was good. "Ok then, what do you want to do with your measly existence?"

"Vhere to start? Zere is so much to do. Perhaps vunce I've done it all then you could sire me and-"

"Great!" Arucard laughed manically. "I know a brilliant place where you can get laid."

"Vhat?! Nein! I mean, sure, but zeres other stuff to do first, like a girlfriend."

"Huh?"

"I may not get to see the priests eye to eye anymore, but I'm still-"

"You thrashed Anderson."

"Vell it vas more...selective tripping."

"You beat him black and blue – no pun intended."

Shaking his head, Kurt tried to get the conversation back on track. "And I didn't agree to get sired, after I live a _full_ life, I'll think about it."

Arucard growled. "You're wasting your prime on indecision!"

"Nein, it's called thinking, if you tried it zen your head vould probably explode – I recommend it."

The vampire frowned, why would he – "that's it – you're dead!"

Laughing, Kurt teleported into one of his most favourite places. The trapeze part of the gymnasium. It was fun to watch the vampire blink in confusion, look around then suddenly start to fall and land in an ungraceful heap. It was even better to stick his tongue out, one off the few childish things he liked to indulge in, and teleport back to safety.

That safety happened to be another favourite spot, the roof, and it also happened to be nearly sunrise so it was conveniently vampire free. The mutant chuckled and leant back against the hard tiles, life was good.

-------------------------------

Papers were shuffled and a cigar stubbed out. Growling in annoyance, Integra looked up at Walter. The butler physically cringed back, fearing his master's wrath.

"What do you mean that they don't sell red, white and most importantly blue flower arrangements? We live in Britain! It's our flag colours!"

"It's the blue part, Sir Integra, you see, there aren't any natural blue flowers."

"Bluebells?"

"Too small I'm afraid."

"Damn. I'll have to think of something else."

"I'm sure Kurt will bring enough blue into the room."

She raised her blonde eyebrows up then slowly sat back, a cloud of icy wrath being allowed to simmer as she asked him calmly. "And what do you mean by that, Walter?"

The butler swallowed. "He tends to attract more attention than the wildest decorations do, Sir Integra. And his dancing? And his womanising charm? And the fact that he happens to be blue, furry and, what some people seem to think, highly attractive."

Well, she couldn't argue with that. It amazed her that after four years, the mutant had changed to be so handsome. He had lost the puppy fat, bulked up in a gymnastic sense, grown, that gorgeous purr and, most importantly, watched too many movies. Errol Flynn had a lot to explain.

"Sir Integra?"

"Hhmm?" She blinked behind her large glasses before frowning. "Yes Walter?"

The butler smiled slightly. "I was inquiring whether you would like me to prepare a cake of a rampant couple and you just nodded."

"You did not."

"I did, I said, to be exact, 'the cake needs to be eye-catching, why not you and a blue figure-"

"You did not!" She blushed deeply.

"You're right, I did."

"Arucard! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She whirled round to see the smirking Arucard; the man hadn't changed in centuries. Except in perfecting his ways to annoy her, of course.

"Indeed." The butler smiled. "Would you like the cake or not?"

"Something a little less creative, Walter."

"May I suggest a simple five tier Victorian sponge cake with chocolate icing and blue flowers?"

"What was that last bit?" She asked suspiciously.

"With icing sugar flowers."

Integra lit a cigar. "You said blue."

"I did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

Arucard coughed politely. "Children." They both stared at him. "And you called me childish." He shook his head. "I was only eavesdropping to find out the arrangements to see whether or not my presence is needed."

"Why?"

"I plan on taking Kurt out on a night on the town – twenty one and he's never seen the inside of a disco."

"Twenty one? He let us miss his birthday again?" Walter scowled as Sir Integra laughed lightly at his annoyance.

"He seems to be very good at it, doesn't he? I want to know though how he managed to get into my computer and take off the electronic reminder with only his three fingers and my electronic voice recognition security password."

"He must have connections." The butler froze, trying desperately not to laugh. "Well, I'll go see about that cake."

"Not the rampant couple, Walter."

Arucard chuckled. "Master, you'll spoil the only fun he's had in over a decade."

Walter turned an odd shade of purple before sternly turning round and marching out with his back poker straight. After a moment, the woman was annoyed to realise that the vampire was still there. After another moment, he hadn't even blinked.

"Why are you here?" She gave in.

"I want to know when I can take Kurt out."

"Why?"

"So that he realises how boring human existence really is."

The woman sighed and stubbed out her half smoked cigar. "Arucard, he doesn't want to be a vampire."

"He said he might consider it once he's lived a full life."

"You do realise that a full life in his opinion means a wife and three kids? I wonder if they'll have tails and pointy ears too..."

Arucard watched his master day dream for a few moments on what Kurt's offspring could possibly end up like before interrupting her most interesting, and slightly strange, thought. "Master, can I take him out?"

She looked at him. "And how do you propose to smuggle a fully grown, five foot nine blue furry demon into a club?"

"You'd be surprised."

--------------------------------------

Integra couldn't believe it. They were short one blue, furry, five foot nine, full grown and highly attractive mutant. Damn that vampire.

----------------------------------------

The music pulsed in waves, its rhythm making the dancers move and sway to its caress in the hot, sweltering club. Kurt had to admit that he was amazed at the fact that Arucard had remembered the tradition called Halloween. Damn that vampire.

After smiling off another compliment to his outfit, the mutant marched over to the vampire before getting directly to the point.

"I don't see any 'brain sucking ghouls zat are terrorising civilians in a nightclub just in the outskirts of London'."

"Really, they must have heard you were coming and ran." The vampire smirked infuriatingly then bowed slightly at a girl who approached them.

"Hey." She smiled and toyed with her long brown hair that was tied up in a high pony, false bat wings adorned her torn outfit. She reminded Kurt of someone but he couldn't quite place who. "Sorry, I was just really curious to know but..."

The vampire smirked. "He's a demon from the northern pits of hell. The fur is to keep him warm and blue lets him blend in."

Kurt was about to try and kill the vampire when he noticed the girl frowning before she spoke. "Like hell no, I wanted to know what on earth you were supposed to be – a really bad pirate or something? Only, me and my mates have been trying to figure it out."

"Really?" Arucard grinned.

"Get off it." The blue mutant smiled, he'd wipe the grin off that face if it was the last thing he'd ever do. "I do apologise for him, Fraulein, but he's a little single minded."

The girl frowned again and edged a little away from the vampire.

"You need not vorry, mien freundin." He offered his hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. "How about a dance?"

"Sure." She smiled bashfully. "But can I ask you something first?"

"Anything for such a sweet face."

More blushing. "Was he like, totally trying to really piss you off by, like, saying you were a blue snow demon?"

Kurt chuckled softly. "Ja, you see, I'm really a mutant from another dimension."

"That's, like, just totally original, you know?"

"Ja." He took her arm and led her to the dance floor, pausing to throw a sly wink at the astonished vampire.

-------------------------------------

Morning sunlight streamed into the Hellsing mansion and a certain blue furry mutant snuck into the grounds and passed the defences without breaking into a sweat or tripping off any alarms. Proud of this, he slipped into his room with the thought in mind of changing into some clean clothes and sneaking past Walters's latest trap to reach the chocolate chip cookies.

"Enjoy yourself last night, did you?" Arucard smirked from his position on the lone chair. The light caught his glasses, covering any emotion held in the eyes. "Certainly smells like it."

Ok, that was creepy. Kurt paused at the image of Logan and he shook his head, looking for some clean clothes. Perhaps he'd get a well earned nap at some point. "I don't know vhat you mean."

"Like cats, there's always a certain smell the males pick up."

"Arucard, I have no idea vhat you mean."

"I think you should check the meaning of chastity in a dictionary." The vampire smiled as the other chocked on the water he was drinking.

"You can smell zat?"

"Yep."

Kurt turned to the nearest wall and hit his head off it.

"So, how's living life to the full?"

The mutant stopped hitting his head and turned to slowly face the vampire, an ice cold wrath burning in him suddenly as he walked over to his swords. "Zis is all a game to you."

Arucard smirked, tipping his head down slightly so that he could look over his yellow tinted glasses. "To us immortals, mortality is a game but I want the best vampire."

"But you are ze best vampire – ze strongest out zere."

He lifted one eyebrow. "Of course I'm not." He smirked. "And anyway, being at the top of the food chain gets a bit boring, it's always funnier when there's fresh blood."

"Ze only fresh blood vill be zat which I'll carve out of your undead limbs." The mutant's hands touched the silver swords gently, as if they were living things. "Eine." Kurt held one in his left hand.

"Now, there's no need -"

"Zwei." He held one in his right hand.

"Kurt, put the swords down."

"Drei." The final one was flicked in his tail. "Viel Glueck."

---------------------------------

The sounds of crashing and furniture breaking awoke Integra and, annoyed, she decided to investigate. A lead knot of worry built up in her stomach as she followed it, entering the wing that was reserved to the more...interesting rooms. She froze in her tracks at the sight.

"Integra, I was expecting you." Walter handed her a cup of warm tea and indicated the closed door that was the only physical entrance into the mutant's room. "I'm afraid that those two are at it again."

She accepted the tea and took a sip, wondering if the man ever slept or if it was just an uncanny premonition. "Are you aware that..."

"Arucard has been desperate to sire Kurt since day one? Yes, I am aware of it."

"Then what do you think about it?"

"In all honesty? Kurt would probably view it as an upgrade."

Integra had to ask, but in such a way so that it sounded merely as an off handed comment only being spoken for the sake of conversation as a war raged behind a piece of suddenly flimsy seeming wood. "Upgrade?"

Walter nodded, knowing that the probing question was supposed to sound like a casual inquiry. "Yes, you see, Kurt has developed this idea that he has to get better. He wants to be in the best condition possible so that he could survive anything the vampires throw at him. Hence these fights, he does it to see if he's strong enough to defeat who he believes to be one of the strongest -"

A flying ball of blue fur exploded out of the door and vanished in a puff of smoke above their heads, a moment later and a flying ball of vampire crashed into the wall next to them. Integra brushed a speck of settling plaster off her night gown.

"-vampires in the country." He eyed the slightly dazed vampire who shook his head to clear it then slipped through the floor, deciding that the fight wasn't yet over.

"So this is a test in his opinion?"

"Yes, when he wins, he'll probably accept the blood. As for Arucard, these are unsuccessful attempts at mind games to coax Kurt into becoming a vampire."

Integra frowned. "But Kurt can't win even if he's at the best of his physical condition for Arucard is too strong, and Arucard can't get Kurt to turn for he's determined to win a battle he cant win." She laughed brightly. "A stalemate – perfect!"

"I'm afraid its not." The butler sipped his tea and paused, picking out a blue hair and then raised the cup to allow the guilty party to fly past. "It will reach the point were someone is going to get hurt."

"Shame." Integra looked into her tea before pulling out a blue hair. "Gets everywhere this."

"What does Sir Integra?"

"Blue hair. Reminds me of a cat I used to know."

"What does, Kurt or the fighting?"

"The hair, Walter, I'm talking about the hairs I find everywhere. How I get them in my medicine cupboard I've yet to know, and I'm not mentioning any more than my underwear drawer as well."

Walter nearly choked. "Hair." He explained politely.

"Of course." Integra tilted to one side, making enough room for the six eyed hell hound to fly past. It bounced off the wall then charged back into the room. "But as you were saying?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Well, I'm thinking of investing in the dust-buster fifteen-thousand which is supposed to be the most effective pet hair remover in the market."

"Will it work for mutant hair?"

The butler sighed as a large hell hound ran out of the door with a sword stuck in its back, Kurt chasing after it to retrieve his beloved weapon. "I hope so for I can't stand another moulting season."

"When's it due?"

"The winter coat comes in next week."

"I'll sign the cheque."

---------------------------

Nine days had passed since the disappearance of their most hyper member of the X-men and the group of teenagers found themselves sitting outside of their school at one of the benches during lunch. Their thoughts were on their lost team mate.

"Like, remember when he got, like, totally excited about that, like, party?" Kitty smiled at no one as she remembered Scott pulling the mutants tail and the subsequent bamfing leading them on yet another wacky adventure.

"Maybe he's just stuck somewhere like that again." Evan suggested as he downed his second carton of milk. "It's happened once."

Rogue rolled her heavily made up eyes and she stood up. "Get real, yah all. If he's anywhere, it'll be somewhere he wants tah be."

"No he wont – he's probably being tortured!" Kitty wailed miserably. "They're probably pulling his tail."

"And shaving him."

Everyone looked over at Evan for a long moment.

"What? It's just something he said once about how being furless would be so cold and miserable."

"Well, if yah want tah know, his biggest fear is tah be put in a glass box." The Goth shook her head. "An' he wont evah let tha' happen if he has a say in it."

"Rogues right." Jean informed them all. "If Kurt wants to get out, he also has in the past so no doubt he will now."

Scott smiled and nodded. "Anyway, we have double drills with Logan to worry about as well as those papers for homework."

"Tell me about it." Evan sighed. "I've been given another English literature one!"

Kitty looked at him for a moment. "Evan, you like, have to hand half a dozen of them to the board for your grade."

"No!"

Please review!


	7. Insomnia, Cards and New Leaf

Disclaimer: I'm making no money out of this. Don't sue.

------------------------------

Insomnia was a hard thing to shake off, except that Kurt had the bizarre misfortune that his insomnia was part of his nocturnal ability. He had stolen some cards from Integra's medicine cabinet and was now playing a lengthy game of solitaire that was nice and relaxing.

Walter had decided, upon finding a raided cookie jar, to give up hope and join the guilty mutant in playing a round of poker. It was after all, a non-competitive relaxing way to burn off a few hours.

A small gathering had occurred now as six men all sat around the table, the game still friendly and light hearted, well, sort of. A little. Someone suggested raising the stakes and, stupidly, they agreed.

The group had gotten bigger, now eight mortals and one vampire had gathered and all sat in varying states of dress. In unison, they mentally cursed the idiot who suggested strip poker and then cursed themselves for thinking that it would be fun.

Despite the fact that he was the least dressed to start with, Kurt hadn't lost an article and he paused as his sensitive ears picked up movement. He grinned and looked over to the vampire, who had lost his shirt, and they smirked in unison.

"Zis is going to be interesting."

Yawning, Integra snuck into the kitchen with the jar of chocolate chip cookies in mind, she would just blame the resident cookie thief on the missing biscuits and would be happily eating them herself with some milk. The jar was empty. Right, that was it. War was declared.

The sight made her smile, several good looking soldiers around a table, most barely dressed. Her good Walter, cringingly, had lost his waistcoat and shirt and her resident pet vampire had lost his jacket, shirt, glasses, waistcoat, hat and was currently debating on removing his shoes. The blue mutant was dressed as normal which was just a bit disappointing.

The men all noticed her.

"Hello." She smirked, enjoying the human soldier's discomfort. Then Kurt smiled and she knew that it was her turn to get embarrassed.

"Vill you join us? Ze game vill be far more interesting vith such a beautiful voman as yourself involved."

Yep. She could feel the blush rupture across her face, the wink sealed her fate and she was now a blubbering idiot. She would have to have words with Kurt, preferably with him in...white boxers perhaps?

"Vell?"

Walters face twitched slightly as he hid a smile. "Sir Integra, do you require anything?"

A Kurt dressed in white boxers definitely. "Some milk and chocolate chip cookies."

There was an embarrassed cough.

"I figured as much, Kurt." Integra smiled and leaned against the wall. "Continue." She watched as Arucard removed his boots and tossed them into his rapidly growing bundle. A new hand was dealt and all the men were desperately hoping that the mutant would lose. Fate dictated that it was about his turn now.

Kurt sighed dramatically at his poor hand, a cheeky smile tugging at his mouth, revealing a glint of fang. "I lose." He declared and laughed at the cheers.

"And what will he remove, we ask." Arucard laughed and tilted back in his chair.

"Miss Integra?"

She nearly died, then she decided that no, Kurt had done this deliberately to get her to blush – how else would he happen to lose when she was standing there? Clearing her throat, she looked at his severely limited apparel. The choices where combats or jacket or...well, whatever was on under the combats.

"Combats." She smirked and watched amazed as he stood up and started to unfasten them. The Full Monty tune started up amongst the gathered men.

Shaking his head, Kurt removed the item to reveal that he had black, three quarter length shorts on. "Vas? I remember last veek." He indicated one of the soldiers.

"Coming prepared isn't fair."

"It is vhen all I had vas a tail for modesty."

How I wish I was there. Integra smiled dreamily, deciding that she might stay just a little longer. Though standing was going to get tiring, she chose to sit down instead.

"Joining us?" Kurt grinned cheekily.

"No, I'm just here to supervise."

"Shame." He sighed and had his tail deal out a new hand as he produced a chocolate chip cookie from somewhere and wolfed it down.

"Next it's the shorts for you."

"I have to lose first."

------------------------------------

They had somehow managed to celebrate his twenty third birthday, it displeased Kurt that someone had managed to note down the date and manage not to 'accidentally' lose it. It turned out that the culprit was Arucard who had fished the information out of the mutants mind.

Once the near daily battle was completed, Kurt was requested to come upstairs to join Sir Integra for lunch. It turned out to be a 'surprise' birthday bash. Kurt took one look at the blue balloons, banners, three tiered cake and wrapped presents. He knew that today was going to be a disaster.

Smiling weakly, he accepted the presents and admired the odd array of gifts that he was given. Once again, the majority of them turned out to be weapons useful for battle. Integra supplying him with new straps for his swords, the old ones having been pretty well worn and Walter had given him a lovely array of gifts that turned out to be a collection of stakes. The only acceptation was that this time, Arucard hadn't brought a gift, saying that the mutant would receive it later.

It was then that everything went drastically downhill.

----------------------------

A vampire had been reported, the ghouls it created running rampage through a small town. So, naturally, the team were sent out and Kurt couldn't shake off the premonition that something really bad was going to happen.

The ghouls were easy to sort, the guns and swords making short work of them for the mutant. The radio declared that Arucard had finished off the vampire and then everything was suspiciously quiet. Too quiet.

The first indication to his slow and painful experience was feeling something sharp in his back. Then the Vatican priest walked forward, watching as Kurt dropped to his knees, blood spilling from his stomach. Slowly, the blue mutant probed for the cause and felt the blade, no doubt blessed and made of silver.

"I've got yae now, demon." Anderson laughed as bible pages spilled out and surrounded them, preventing the use of black magic.

Kurt smiled, revealing blood covered teeth, and teleported with his remaining strength. The priests cry could be heard and the blue mutant had the one satisfaction in knowing that he had managed to annoy someone.

"Kurt?" The mutant was aware that he was being lifted, seeing red eyes. The blade was touched and Kurt growled, wanting to be left alone. The world went significantly darker as he was taken to the sub-dimension that the vampire travelled through.

-----------------------------

Walter had started clearing up the decorations, sadly noting that the cake hadn't even had its candles blown out, never mind eaten. The boss was sorting through some paperwork and was grateful for the company for once. The serene scene was shattered as the vampire came through the floor, a bloody bundle in his arms.

"Arucard?" Integra frowned and froze as Kurt was laid out across her desk, a large knife protruding from his back and through his stomach. He still seemed conscious, the untraceable eyes blinking rapidly.

"How far are you willing to go to save your best soldier?" The vampire asked, unconsciously brushing the hair from the mutant's eyes. "He's dead once that blade is removed."

Integra turned to look away, unable to watch. "Do whatever you have to do." She turned back but Arucard had already vanished, mutant in tow. A piercing cry resounded from deep in the bowels of the building, the blade no doubt being removed.

"Sir Integra?" Walter asked, his hands conveniently wringing a banner.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"It was going to happen anyway, Sir Integra. With or without your permission, Arucard would have sired Kurt."

------------------------------------

The pain was immense, yet Kurt felt as if it was all happening to another blue furry freak and not him. Though he was particularly aware of the vampire and his intent – how could Integra override his emotions and allow such a thing? He had to tell Arucard where to stuff his offer.

The vampire paused, reaching into his pocket and producing a small box. He opened it, revealing a small ankh, a small cross like thing with a loop instead of the top point. "It means life; I give you life in more ways than one." He put it round the mutant's neck, admiring the silver against the blue.

Then he removed the blade and the world went black for Kurt. Arucard tilted the head back to bite, draining the mutant first before blood was given. The vampire cut his wrist and brought it to Kurt's mouth, the mutant's body overriding any thoughts against vampirism.

-----------------------------------

His eyes hurt. Kurt sharply came too, nightmares about cages plaguing his head, and he hit his head off something. Jerking back down, he bumped into a wall. His tail lashed and hit another. It also hit a figure who grumbled.

Panicking, Kurt tried to get out, completely unaware of where he was or how to get out. A hand caught his shoulder and forced him to still. It was then that Kurt realised that his throat and chest were burning. Memories filled his head, surely that had to be a nightmare? Dreaming up the worst that could possibly happen?

"Kurt?" It was Arucards voice and the mutant was suddenly hit with a wave of panic, he had to get out of what must have been the coffin.

Finally, it gave way and with a startled cry, Kurt hit the ground, trying to cover his eyes. The vampire pulled him to his feet, pulling the head back to check the throat.

"I have to see your eyes."

"It's too bright."

Arucard looked at the single candle that burned low. He removed his glasses and handed them to the mutant. They were accepted and Kurt found himself wondering if this was how Scott felt, not being able to do anything without glasses.

Kurt prised an eye open and yelped as his face was caught, the eye forced open further. The vampire smirked.

"I should have known there was no point in getting my hopes up that you'd develop an iris."

"Huh?"

"See how mine are red? Well, you didn't have one in the first place and now all you have are just tiny pinkish little lines that sort of indicate one. Or they might be blood shot. I don't know." Arucard smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm burning." Kurt rubbed his chest and throat. "It hurts bad." He frowned, ideas of the vampire as a master coming to his mind and he growled. "Vhy do I think of you as a master?"

"It'll pass; you have to take more blood-"

"Nein!" Kurt pulled back. "I can't believe you even did zis." He teleported, leaving behind a telltale black cloud. The vampire sat down, when the sun rose, the mutant would be back.

-----------------------------------

Sir Integra looked at her cigar, slightly surprised to see it burned down to a bare stub. She crushed it into an ashtray with a little less heart than usual and lit another as she waited.

Walter entered and ignored the ice cold glare so that he could give his boss a good strong cup of tea. "You should rest Sir Integra."

"How can I, Walter? When my best soldier has been turned unwillingly into a thing he despises."

"You are waiting for Kurt then?"

"Yes." She snapped. "Now leave me in peace." The woman watched the butler bow stiffly and walk out of the room. She sighed then leapt out of her skin when a soft furred hand touched her cheek. "Kurt!"

"Ja?" He looked at her from behind thick yellow glasses that looked suspiciously like Arucards.

"Are you alright?"

"Nein, I'm undead." He shrugged. "I take it zere is no cure?"

"Except death." Integra replied honestly.

Kurt nodded. "Zen I either accept mein fate or not." He teleported out of the room and paused to see where he had landed. It was the rooftop, one of his most favourite places to be as it was so peaceful and secluded – this may have had something to do with the fact that the only way there was by flying or teleporting.

He watched the stars and the moon slowly travel across the sky, and eventually, sleep got the better of him.

------------------------------------

Kurt jerked awake, noting that it was still dark. He frowned, wasn't the moon down a little further? Shaking his head and pausing at the intense burning in his chest, he decided that there was a certain vampire that he needed to see.

Surprisingly, Arucard actually seemed relieved to see him. This was explained instantly after Kurt was dragged over to sit on the coffin.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Day?"

"Yes, day."

"On ze roof." The mutant frowned at the odd look.

"On the roof, completely exposed to sunlight?" The vampire looked amazed then he grinned. "Perhaps your mutation means that daylight doesn't bother you."

"Um..." Kurt tried to retreat backwards and paused as he hit the wall. "Its ze fur I think." He winced and yelped as the vampire picked him up, prising open the mouth to look at the fangs.

"You need to feed." He sat down, making sure that the mutant couldn't get away as he caught the head and brought it to his neck. Arucard smiled as he was nearly instantly bitten, the instincts overriding thoughts in Kurt.

The door opened and he glanced up, pinning Kurt who tried to jerk away at the distraction. Integra stood there, watching them for a few moments before the mutant was let go and allowed to scamper away.

"He needs to feed, the more of my blood he gets the better." Arucard explained and watched the mutant who circled tightly before dropping down to sleep. "He'll be like this for a few days."

"Seras..."

"Was a different case. I'm making sure that this one gets done properly, introduce the instincts quickly." The vampire smirked as he sat back, watching the sleeper on his coffin. "Though I think I'll have a hard time with his sleeping habits, he's got a good kick."

The woman raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded. "I'm sure he can have Seras's old room – it still has its four poster coffin."

"I actually think he's claustrophobic, he freaked when he woke up in the coffin, which was before he realised that I was there."

"Uh huh." Integra shook her head. "Do you think...?"

"He'll make a good vampire; he's got a good bite. Always a good thing, though I got my hopes up with the eyes. Still can't tell where he's looking."

The woman sighed. "Shame." She turned to leave but paused at the door. "Arucard, you are telling me everything about Kurt's development, aren't you?"

"Would I ever lie to you master?"

"The seal won't allow it."

The vampire simply smirked and watched her leave. The seal didn't allow him to lie to his master but it didn't have anything in it about withholding information. He looked over and spotted that he was lazily being watched. Smirking again, the vampire moved over, time for a lesson in biting.

------------------------------------------

He regretted it as he nursed a cup of blood in the kitchen. That was Arucard, Kurt was happily bamfing around the building, testing his new limits and seemingly not finding any just yet. Arucard had managed to successfully get Kurt to bite, only to find him teleporting very high up, let go, and teleport away as the older vampire was left to hit the ground.

Yep. Kurt was fine. Arucard smiled and laughed as the mutant appeared in the kitchen in his hellish smoke trademark bamf, obviously hungry but not sure what to do about it. The cookies were raided and he sat down to watch Arucard watch him.

"Do you need anything, Kurt?" The butler appeared and laughed as the blue mutant jumped slightly then blush, unsure of what to say.

"Here." The vampire passed over his cup and watched as Kurt just stared at it before whining slightly. "Just drink it, you need the strength."

"But..." Kurt swirled the mixture and felt his stomach turn, he really didn't want to be able to see it. He realised that he was being watched and the cup was put down with a bright smile. "I'm not really zat hungry."

Arucard frowned, not again. "Are you hungry or – don't eat that!"

The blue mutant guiltily swallowed the chocolate chip cookies before smiling weakly at the looks he was receiving. "Vas?"

"You're going to be very sick any second now."

Four seconds later and Kurt picked up the next biscuit with a light hearted shrug, he smirked when he saw his master – no, sire – hit his head off the table. "Is something ze matter mas – Arucard?"

Walter raised his eyebrows. "Vampires can't eat biscuits Kurt – most don't eat at all as it makes them feel ill. You are currently – still – stuffing your face with my marvellously prepared chocolate chip cookies."

Kurt swallowed. "Maybe it's another zing vith mein mutation, ja?" Without thinking, he picked up the cup nearest him and chocked. "Vas?" He eyed the blood and grimaced. "Not a nice combination."

The butler was smiling. "Perhaps a little cinnamon in your blood this morning Kurt?"

The mutant handed the cup back to Arucard and noticed the vampire's eye roll. A thought occurred to Kurt and he smiled mischievously. "Ja, I'd like zat only must I see ze blood? It's a bit off putting to mein biscuits." His tail picked up a biscuit and dunked it in Arucards cup. There was an indignant cry from the sire.

"Kurt! That's going to leave crumbs in there, look, you can see them floating on top." He noticed that the mutant had paled at the observation.

"I didn't need to see zat." He bit into the freshly dunked biscuit and wrinkled his nose at it curiously. "Zis tastes..."

"Disgusting I hope."

"Very nice." He nodded and tossed it in the air, catching it easily in his mouth then swallowing. Walter passed him over a cup that contained the cinnamon blood.

"We can try aniseed too if you prefer, or just sugar." Walter smiled. "You've got a naturally sweet fang."

"Ja." Kurt wolfed down the biscuits dipped in Arucards blood (to the vampires growing dismay) and artfully drank his own cupful without looking inside it, in the way children learn not to look at the vegetables on their plates. "Zat vas marvellous Valter, danke." He bowed then teleported. A cloud of sulphurous smoke appeared over by the sink. "Can I get a flask of zat?"

"Of course."

--------------------------------------------------

The blue mutant had to secretly admit that with his vampirism, Arucard had been right. He was in his prime, well; he was half the weight of the other soldiers but about four times as strong as the average one. He also happened to be Integra's favourite for sending on solo missions and balls.

His new...gift? Curse? Completely changed his old limits – usually teleporting blindly for an hour tired him out, after his third he decided to call it quits because of the odd looks he was receiving everywhere. The place seemed suddenly a lot smaller. His trapeze skills had also changed; difficult manoeuvres were effortless whilst the simpler ones were easily manipulated to the point of idiocity.

Kurt figured he could probably get used to the blood drinking even – so long as it was either fresh or sweetened – and maybe his eyes would get used to the brightness. The only problem was the soldiers. A few had been offish from the start, now they had become plain hostile.

He didn't even have a warning, his instincts completely took over and, after forcing himself not to bite the quivering soldier, he turned his aggression to the wall, sharpening his claws on the stone. Kurt couldn't even remember the insult, something about pet demons for the pet vampire, probably.

Deep scores had appeared on the stone from his rigorous treatment to the wall and he snarled before lashing out blindly to whoever had grabbed his shoulder. His hand was easily caught and he came eye to eye with his sire.

"You need to control that temper, Kurt. You've already been reported." Arucard dragged the mutant to his feet.

"Verdamment." Kurt growled, slowly falling into step with the vampire, ignoring the looks and stares. He found himself realising that the reason to taking the long route was that Arucard wanted to talk to him.

"You have encountered numerous vampires in the past and as you know fine well, none where quite at my level of ability."

"You mean zey veren't sneaky and cruel enough and zat they didn't sprout eyes and change into some veird monstrous shapes? Or zat zey vere just idiots?"

"All of that, the point is, my blood runs in your veins now and with more blood and practice, you could easily become as strong as me within time." Arucard frowned at the silence. "Well?"

"Answer me zis vun question, vhy do I think of you as mien...master?"

Arucard smirked. "So that's what's bothering you? It is simple; until you take my blood willingly you are nothing more than my servant."

"Like a ghoul?"

"More of an upgraded version – a limbo between a true vampire and a ghoul."

"Like Seras vas?"

The vampire sighed. "Yes, like her."

Kurt started to weigh up the various pros and cons to that, be a slave or be free? Be controlled or be powerful? The obvious preference lay in being a proper vampire and yet...he had to take lives, didn't he?

Reading his mind, Arucard smiled slightly. "Its not difficult, and many are better off dead than alive. Think of it as not taking lives but as preserving your own."

The mutant sighed. "I vill zink on it."

"Good. Oh, and we're here – master wishes to see you."

Kurt frowned. "Do I have to call Miss Integra my master because she's yours and your mine?"

"No, _Sir_ Integra will do fine for her."

Shrugging, but hiding a mischievous smirk, Kurt walked into the barely lit office.

-------------------------------------------

He looked...feral. That was what Integra first thought upon seeing the newly sired vampire. It actually suited him, made him more rugged and wild in some way whilst still appearing the perfect gentleman in mannerisms. Such as bowing.

Integra kept her expression unimpressed. "Kurt, we have some things to discuss and you will answer them truthfully, sit down."

He sat in his usual manner of turning the chair back to front and crouching on it. After six years, no one had bought a stool.

"Right. Are you angry at being a vampire?"

"Nein."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "It vas bound to happen, Arucard is a little bite happy and vell, at least I vont be so veak and awkward on a mission."

He wasn't that anyway. "And the soldiers – you nearly bit one."

"Ach, ja." He blushed, his cobalt fur turning a slight purple. "I'm still trying to control all of zis."

"Why did you nearly bite him?"

"He offended me, traurig. I didn't mean it."

Integra sighed. "I don't want it to happen again. The men are nervous enough with one vampire, never mind a mutant hybrid. We know nothing about what is happening to you, how this affects you."

Kurt frowned and remembered the last conversation between his sire and his boss. To whom did his loyalty lie to the most? As if on cue, the red coated vampire slipped through the ceiling.

"I'll have to see if you're strong enough to perform that one yet." Arucard mused with a smile then looked over to his master. "Ah, I see that your dealing with Kurt's little outburst."

"Indeed." Integra frowned, annoyed at the interruption but also pleased at the same time. "Arucard, as your charge, you have to accept certain responsibilities over Kurt. And that includes teaching him how to control his impulses."

"With pleasure – I suggest we start with this good nightclub on -"

"It's not Halloween." Kurt shook his head. "Zey vill just go 'Ah! Demon!' and run avay." He shrugged. "Zen zey'll come back vith torches and pitchforks."

"You have a low opinion of the human race." Sir Integra hid her smile behind the action of lighting a cigar.

"Ja." A thought occurred to Kurt. "Though I could hide in ze shadows, it's an ability I've alvays had." He nodded. "And a valk is just vhat I need."

"Good." The woman nodded then paused. "Although I was hoping that your anger could be directed at Arucard for a bit, it would be nice to see him limping once in a while."

"I was hoping to take him to try the delicacies of human life." Arucard frowned. "How else can I stop this 'problem' with him biting?"

"You are not going to go hunting, Arucard."

"Ja, I'm not hunting."

--------------------------------------------

"How on earth did you con me into zis, Arucard?" Kurt frowned as they watched hundreds of human's mill past them. Sometimes one would catch his attention and the sire would notice and smile.

"Let's see, I grabbed you then shifted us over here. Any idea where you are?"

"Two point six four kilometres north, north east of Central London on a bearing of twenty two degrees." Kurt chuckled and smirked. "I'm naturally in tune vith ze magnetic poles."

"Not fair. Can you tell us _where _we are?"

Kurt pointed to a street sign.

"Ok, that's cheating..." he tailed off when he noticed that Kurt's attention was on a woman who was running past, an unconscious lick of the fang occurring. Bingo. "Come on."

"Vas?"

"This way." The vampire started to follow the woman. He was surprised as Kurt teleported to the rooftops to figure out where they were going. He noticed the woman again but forced himself to look for the vampire instead. "You're cheating." There was a chuckle in Kurt's ear.

"And who said zat I had to follow ze rules of life vhen I'm dead?" Kurt smirked.

"Point taken." The sire smiled. "This way." He took off after the woman's scent with an unknowing mutant on his tail, making full use of the many roofs around them. After a moment, Kurt clicked as to what they were doing, growing slightly slower and significantly more nervous as they went.

It was horrible. Kurt whined and circled tightly whilst he watched the vampire feed off the woman, making a show of the process. It took a moment for the mutant to realise that the whining was coming from him and he tried to stop, only to find himself shaking with the urge to steal this kill of his sire.

Arucard smirked as he pulled away from the woman, callously tossing her to the mutant and he watched the inner battle take place. The racket that had been made whilst he had been feeding was an interesting display of attempted self control. He watched as the battle was finally lost and Kurt bit, feeding deeply.

Once the woman had stilled, the sire went over to the mutant to pat him on the shoulder. Kurt jerked away and he felt his ears flatten and his stomach turn. He then watched as Arucard rolled his jacket sleeve up, offering the chance to bite.

Licking his fangs, Kurt moved forward and paused, suddenly overcome with the urge to go to sleep. Arucard smiled and shook his head, dragging the mutant over and petting the soft fur. Almost instantly, Kurt was out for the count and he curled up happily, his stomach full and warm.

Maybe later, the sire stood up and easily picked up Kurt. With barely a thought, he shifted back to the house that he was bound too and decided that putting the mutant in the coffin was too cruel.

-----------------------------------------------------

The pattern continued more or less for a week before Kurt grew bored with the stopping and starting hunting and the fact that he still couldn't stop thinking of Arucard as 'master'. It was annoying. So, in an attempt to sort that problem out, he found the vampire in the gymnasium.

"Vhat are you doing?"

Arucard jumped and glanced annoyed at the smirking fledgling. "I was just trying to figure what suicidal impulse a mortal must have to go up there."

"It's called fun, it's the closest thing to flying you can get." Kurt walked over to the vampire and looked up; from the ground it looked admittedly intimidating. "However, I vant to ask you something."

"What?"

"Can I have your blood now?"

Arucard started then smirked at the serious expression Kurt wore. "Any reasons why?"

"I vant to be stronger, I vant to be a real vampire and not stuck in this verdamment limbo of existence. Lastly, I vant to wipe that smug smirk off your face and to stop thinking of you as some all mighty ruler."

The vampire was still smirking as he moved closer to the mutant, and took one of Kurt's swords from its scabbard. He handed it wordlessly to the mutant then rolled up his sleeve. "Go on."

Licking dry lips, the blue mutant ran the sharp blade along the vampires flesh and watched the blood well up. His instincts to drink and the loyalty for Arucard battled on in the background as Kurt's steel determination decided that now was the time to end his servitude.

He drank.

-----------------------------------------------

The moon seemed to shine brighter that night, as Kurt sat and watched its journey, seeing familiar yet alien stars move across the velvet sky that reminded him so much of the colour of his hair. The darkness swallowed him whole into mere shadows apart from glowing yellow eyes, the pale pink outlining what would have been pupils had turned a dark red but still people would find it difficult to figure out where he was looking.

The mutant felt...at rest now. As if some unknown battle had finally been resolved inside him and the relief was immense. Kurt felt admittedly as if some new power was in his limbs and his body was just accepting it.

A slight movement caught his attention and he glanced sharply at the vampire moving through the rooftop. Arucard smiled at his young fledgling as he sat down bedside him, just staying silent.

They both watched the moon cross the sky and the first rays of a pink dawn before retiring to their respective crypts. In that one night they had understood each other in a way no words could have explained. Just watching the stars.

---------------------------------------------

It was a fortnight now since Kurt's disappearance and the X-men where becoming resigned to a mixture of grief, irrational loss and double drills by Logan who seemed to find that his way of coping.

Jean, the resident telepath apart from the professor, paused in her limping from the danger room to go into the kitchen and pull out a box of chocolate chip cookies. They reminded her immediately of Kurt, they reminded everyone of the hyper active ball of fur which seemed to have kept the team together so easily. She put them away but not before she was spotted.

The southern bell raised her eyebrows before entering the room. Rogue sat on the nearest chair and looked at the red head for a moment. "You miss him, don't yah?"

"Yeah, he was a good member -"

"Ah was meaning as ah friend." The Goth twirled some of her hair in her fingers absently. "Ah was wondering if yah maybe want tah eat those biscuits before they go all stale on us."

Jean looked between the girl and the cookies in her hand. She brought them down and poured two glasses of milk. "You're right."

Review, I command you to review!


	8. Music, Teleporting and Hard Descisions

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers, I'm sick of writing them.

--------------------------

A year had passed in the life of immortality for Kurt and he had not aged a day in body. Though his sadistic humour was coming into play a lot sharper and his new abilities, with practice, were gradually becoming more reliable and easy to use, he felt that he was still reasonably the same old, happy-go-lucky, charming Kurt. A dinner party hosted by Integra with him as the man on her arm was going to prove that again.

Integra sighed at the boring men before secretly smiling at the mutant next to her who was eating with well mannered speed. As usual, the cutlery was pointedly ignored and kept to the barest minimum as he charmed her continually. So far that included flowers, pulling her chair out and pouring her drinks for her as he complimented her at all the right moments.

She was the envy of many of the females there and that made her smile.

After the meal which had managed to pass with only one juggling session, she decided to have a dance and was pleased when a slow waltz came on. The threats with Walter were working it seemed.

Kurt smiled to himself as the slow music came on, he was glad he threatened Walter now to play some slow music so he could act as gentlemanly as possible. Also, he decided that making his boss relax was necessary for her health.

The butler smirked to himself as he watched the pair dancing, both the envy of nearly everyone in that room. He was pleased with his choice of music, something slow and romantic to give his boss the much needed relaxation she craved. He was still puzzling over the odd comments both had given him but was sure that he had misinterpreted their perfectly innocent comments for threats.

After the dance, Kurt bowed low and kissed Sir Integra's hand. He winked and moved off to the refreshment table to retrieve his hidden bottle of blood. None of the guests knew he was a vampire, most believing that he was an unlucky genetic quirk like always.

The boss allowed her to be handed a drink and watched the party move on with her at the sidelines. "Kurt?"

"Ja, Miss Integra?"

She ignored that. "Do you enjoy these parties?"

"Seeing zose smug self satisfied smirks viped off ze supposed gentlemen of London is alvays mein pleasure. Seeing you happy is even better zough."

She blushed, why was he always so charming? "That's good to know."

"Is zere any reason vhy?"

"You know Arucard was sealed by my father and is bonded to our family name to work as our servant?"

"Ja..."

"I was just seeing if it was necessary to go that far with you."

The mutant smiled softly. "And vould you think if I hated mein life here zat I vould honestly suffer it now?"

Integra shrugged nonchalantly. "I was just seeing."

Kurt chuckled softly and took her hand to lead her on the dance floor. "You should know me better zan zat." He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly moved to the slow music. "For I vould never doubt your word."

"And I don't doubt yours either Kurt."

"Zat is good to hear." He smiled and wondered when he'd next go hunting, the chase was always more interesting than the meal and Arucard had promised to show him a food paradise. Though right now, dancing was just as sweet, if not sweeter.

---------------------------------------------

The vampire was true to his word and the hunting ground proved to be a night club hosting a fancy dress contest. There was a prize for the best dressed pair of a bottle of champagne. Kurt could only sigh as Arucard immediately started to prowl the borders of the club.

Now who would be his victim? He spotted a gathering of vampires and witches and decided to nonchalantly walk past. They spotted him. After some whispering, one person was nominated over.

Kurt frowned when Arucard took his drink. "You're velcome."

"Thank you." He smirked then paused as he spotted the nominee, a petite girl with blonde hair streaked in blue, her outfit happened to be of a demon which included a false blue tail, false black bat wings and little black horns. She smiled shyly, showing off a pair of false fangs. "Hi, I was just wondering -"

The vampire smiled. "I'm a vampire and this is my dimension hopping sidekick blue furry mutant demon."

Kurt raised his eyes to the heavens. "Ignore him fraulien, I vould however be honoured to have zis dance vith you."

"Really?" She blushed and accepted his three fingered hand. "How did you do your costume so good?"

"Its amazing vhat vun can do vith ze imagination."

She giggled and the crowd swallowed them up. Arucard shook his head, thinking that perhaps the fledgling was ready to leave the nest himself now. Though the thought was pushed aside when he spotted his own target, a nice little vampet.

-----------------------------------------------

The party ended at midnight when the winners where announced and then the last dance was played. The music was turned to a low throbbing pulse as the announcer smiled at them all.

"Ok, I want anyone who wishes to participate in the competition to pair up with someone and come on up to the stage."

Kurt's little demonette tugged his arm. "Come on, it'll be a laugh."

"I don't know, I don't do vell in ze spotlight." He paused. "Actually, I do, do vell in ze spotlight but I prefer to be on ze trapeze zan on ze ground."

"You're an acrobat?"

"Ja." He shrugged bashfully; sure his fur was turning mauve.

"Come on, for me?" The girl gave him the puppy eyes look that he could never refuse. With a triumphant cackle, she led them onto the stage where five other pairs stood, including one with Arucard in it.

The vampire smirked. "I am going to win hands down."

"To ze fuzzy demon from another dimension?" Kurt shook his head and quietened down as the speaker moved onto the stage.

"Alright, I want you all to cheer when I point to a couple, the loudest cheers is the winner." A cheer ripped through the crowd. "I think I've won it myself." He indicated his cheesy vampire costume and noticed the silence. "Ok, so I haven't. Couple number one!"

There was a loud cheer from several people.

"Couple number two?"

They got a louder cheer.

"Couple number three." This was Arucard.

There was one cheer in the whole room. Everyone burst out laughing and shook their heads with shouts of 'move on!'

Kurt was "couple number four!" and he was pleased at the huge cheer he received along with his little demonette.

"Ach, zey cheer for your beauty." He purred in her ear, smiling as she blushed and giggled.

"Couple number five!" received a reasonable cheer where as "couple number six!" was booed off the stage. "And it appears our winners are the two gorgeous demons!"

Kurt let the girl take the bottle of champagne and he smiled at her when she kissed his cheek. She wrinkled her nose and mouthed 'you're furry'.

He chuckled and purred "I know." Into her ear as he started to lead her in the slow waltz. The mutant couldn't help but chuckle at her obvious fascination.

"How far does it go down?"

He only smiled.

-------------------------------------------

"Bit of a habit this." Arucard commented early the next morning as Kurt snuck into the building with the simple art of a teleport. "And don't even try to deny it."

"Zen I vont deny having a great time last night." Kurt informed him as he dropped onto his one lone chair which was subsequently always back to front as he had yet to get a stool in his seven years at Hellsing.

"I can see you've fed."

"Some wraith who had ze misfortune of meeting me zis morning. Champagne?" He hoisted up the half empty bottle. "Only I don't care much for it, and as it vas incriminating evidence to my demonette, it had to come vith me."

Arucard accepted the bottle. "You're mad." He took a long swig of it before frowning. "Not very nice is it?"

"Nein."

"Oh well." The vampire drank back the rest of it before getting to his feet. "You have training today by the way."

Kurt watched the vampire leave through the wall with a wry smile before he too walked through it only to appear two floors above and into the kitchen in the other wing. He smiled at Walters's latest trap before cleverly reversing it to fetch the chocolate chip cookies.

A short moment later and Walter entered only to find himself swinging upside down. "Good morning Kurt."

"Guten tag Valter."

"I see you have the biscuits."

"Ja, I have ze biscuits."

The angel of death nodded and worked on freeing himself. It was an everyday occurrence so when Integra walked in, she didn't bother to comment on it other than to say:

"Again Walter? Kurt, could you fetch me some tea?"

"Vith pleasure." He bowed, teleported, fetched the tea and teleported behind her to pull her chair out for her.

"Thank you." She accepted the tea and watched Walter finally free himself with a triumphant smile. "I was curious to know how your aversion to sunlight is going, Kurt."

"Its still non existent."

"Interesting."

Kurt looked at Walter. "Indeed." Then teleported off with the chocolate chip cookies before anything could be threatened at him. Namely a very large silver bulleted gun.

-----------------------------------------

Training, it was becoming more of a farce everyday as Kurt had to literally stop and take cat naps for his squadron to even attempt to keep up. He had been informed by Ferguson that he was going to move onto solo hunting, much like what Arucard done. He looked forward to that day.

-------------------------------------------

It had been granted and after a year of hunting solo, Kurt had begun to warm to the idea of perhaps moving up a notch to tracking solo. He was after all extremely good with his nose at following scents but he felt that his blue furry appearance could hold a problem in that aspect.

He felt that after eight years of work, he deserved to have a promotion – like a pay cheque. Even cash in hand. Though the fact that he never went anywhere to spend it may prove difficult to explain.

After a very peculiar meeting with sir Integra on the subject of a pay, he was pleasantly rewarded with an allowance and started to plan on what he would buy. The answer, music. So far his CD collection here numbered in at six, which was pathetic when compared to his collection of over forty CD's at the institute.

The thought made him pause. When had Kurt last thought about his old life? Did he even think about it once as a vampire? How many years ago then – three, four? He had been dead for two years and spent six alive here in this dimension.

To put his mind off it, he went to reach for his Beatles album only to remember that it was at the institute. He knew exactly where it was to – next to his CD player in its cover.

------------------------------------------------

The mutant blinked and looked around him slightly confused to find himself in the institute. He had teleported whilst thinking of his CD and sure enough, there it was next to the CD player in its cover. He picked it up solemnly and spent a moment tracing the cover, thinking of old times before teleporting back to his coffin.

Not really thinking about it, he put the CD on and started to listen to tunes he hadn't listened to in over eight years. By the end of the first track, Arucard marched in looking as if he would explode.

"Where have you been?"

Kurt looked at him confused. "I vas only away for a few seconds."

"You've been gone for eight hours!"

Had he? A thought came to him suddenly as he looked up at his sire. "I vas back at ze institute."

---------------------------------------------

She stubbed the cigar out half heartedly. Kurt was leaving. Sir Integra had been told about his latest teleport and the mutant seemed ecstatic on the idea about going to the institute. One small victory for her was that he never called it home once. Like she said, it was a small victory.

The mutant stood there looking solemn, awaiting for her decision. He was not the creature that had entered here; he had blossomed and grown strong. As far as Integra was bothered, the people he had once known would see him merely as some exotic stranger. "I can't not allow you to go back."

He smiled sadly. "It is most likely only for a short visit, Miss Integra. I don't know if zey vill see me as vhat I am now to vhat I vas." He smiled warmly. "And I don't care to explain how I have not aged zese last two years."

Ah, the vampirism. That was bound to be hard to explain in a dimension full of flying superheroes. Yep, she couldn't allow him to go. "I don't think it's a good idea, Kurt. You might find you're..."

"Illusions?"

"Yes, your illusions of the institute shattered. If the time zones are different like you said, then it may only be days that have passed there."

The mutant sighed. "I just vant to see zem vun more time, to say auf weidersien and collect a few old treasured mementos."

Well...

"Please?" He gave her the puppy eyes that reminded her of her first meeting with him. How could she say no?

"You can shatter your illusions if you wish, but don't forget that you're always welcomed here."

He hugged her then kissed both her cheeks. "Danke shan." With that said, he teleported to collect some of his things from his room.

Well? What do you think? Review!


	9. Xmen, Swordfights and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: One last time, I don't own anything worth viewing or reading – if I can then let me know how.

-------------------------------

Kurt looked about his institute room and wondered how he should do this without being shot at in the process – a new healing ability would raise questions and he didn't feel like answering too many. Then he caught sight of himself in the mirror, the war weaponry on his back and across his chest. Perhaps he should have come in more casual dress?

Then again, why? This was who he was now, a fighter, a hunter. He stalked silently over to his CD's and selected one, putting it into then player and paused. Again, why something old when he was so different? Kurt took the CD out and placed one of his new ones in. Instantly, the heavy heart beat pulsing music filled the room, causing the mutant to smile as he remembered some of the women he had danced with to that song.

As he waited, he decided to look at the pictures on the wall – why were they up again? They seemed so tacky to him now, so...pointless.

---------------------------------

Music had caught the attention of the gathered X-men downstairs. Instantly they were all suited up and ready to face the intruder, Logan at the forefront of the group. Marching, they went upstairs and finally stopped outside of the elf's room. Interesting.

Logan kicked the door open and spotted a figure in a large red coat with swords over his back. There was a flash of blue but by then, Wolverine was already charging. He collided with a...cloud of smoke?

"Herr Logan? Vhen did you become so small?" Kurt laughed; he was crouched on the ground and as he stood up, took a moment to indulge in his extra six inches or so.

"Kurt?" Kitty stepped forward and paused. "Is that you?"

"Are zere two blue furry demons valking around?" He laughed. "I think not. But tell me, how long have I been gone here?"

"Kurt!" Rogue ran forward and hugged her brother, pausing to take a step back. "Wow, have yah been bench pressin'?"

"Nein, zat stuff is still for morons." He waved a three fingered hand absently in such a way that it 'happened' to indicate Scott and Logan. "I've spent a lot of time on ze trapeze, got interested in some fighting and ze like. But tell me, vhat have I missed?"

"Yah've only bin gone for eighteen days Kurt."

He chuckled dryly. "Feels a lot longer Rogue." With that said, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Everyone got the point very quickly.

"What happened?" Ororo took one of his hands and was shocked at the speed that the blue mutant jerked away from her. He chuckled to hide the gesture then took her hand, kissing the knuckles lightly.

"How about you make up some cookies and I'll tell you zen?"

--------------------------------------------

The entire assembly of X-men, old and new, had gathered in the kitchen as the requested cookies where being made in murmured silence. Kurt was just resting against a wall, watching everyone with unblinking eyes and a slight smirk the entire time. Everyone else stared at him, well, tried but they all kept blinking.

Scott was asked to fetch something and he walked past Kurt in his usual, slightly swaggering manner. There was an unmistakable snort.

"What?" The leader of the X-men asked with his hands on his hips, waiting for Kurt to back down bashfully as he always done.

The vampire straightened up, held himself to his full height in his easy straight backed stance. He grinned brightly, revealing large fangs that were long enough to rest where the lower teeth started. "I can't believe zat I ever vore spandex." He confessed and indicated the room. "Vhy?"

"To allow full movement." Scott replied back, annoyed at his comrades abrupt change in behaviour. It seemed that the Kurt of eighteen days ago had died long ago to this Kurt.

"Ach, ignore me. But you're right, I have changed a lot since I left. Arucard is particularly proud of zat fact."

"I didn't say that." Cyclops had gone very still and everyone was watching curiously. The professor and Jean tried to probe the blue mutants mind and found themselves completely shut out.

"Kurt? Am I correct in guessing that telepathy has become a new gift?" Xavier asked carefully.

"Cookies." Ororo provided just the ice breaker that was needed and she indicated for everyone to sit down. Kurt held the seat out for every female in the house before sitting down himself, pushing the tails of the coat back as he done so.

"Are those guns?" Evan asked abruptly.

Kurt looked aghast. "Guns? Nein, zey are Jackals." He produced one from his belt at the back and easily initiated both the safety and the removal of the bullet clip. "Zey're slightly smaller zan Arucards and I had zem modified because of mein hands. Zey fire a 13mm silver bullet at a couple of hundred miles an hour. Valter is very proud of zem." The gun was placed on the table; everyone had their eyes on it.

Kitty had to comment on the inscription. "Jesus is in heaven now? What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's left us far behind. I asked ze same thing. Integra vas quite fond on it apparently." He chuckled dryly as he expertly placed the clip back in and slung it behind him once more out of sight. "However I prefer mein swords. How have you all been?" He bit into a biscuit. "Zese are vunderful, Ororo."

"Why thank you, Kurt." She smiled. "We have been doing well, you've missed a few tests but I daresay that you don't plan on sitting them."

Kurt nodded and smirked. "Got all ze qualifications I need for mein work."

The lycanthrope Rahne looked at him quizzically. "Kurt, why 'as yer scent changed?"

"She's right." Logan added and sniffed the air to emphasise this.

The vampire shrugged and bit into a biscuit thoughtfully. "You should add in a pinch of aniseed Ororo for an extra kick, though ze cinnamon alvays reminds me of you."

The weather witch blushed and laughed as Kurt made his rounds with the charm.

"Kurt?" Evan piped up. "Please don't flirt with aunty O, it makes me goose bump."

The vampire smirked and chuckled. "I forget how it vas." He shrugged. "But at least now I appreciate fine beauty vhen -"

"Kurt!" The spine grower clamped his hands over his ears. "You're banned from Errol Flynn, do you hear me?"

There was a mock sigh before Kurt stretched cat like thoughtfully. "Speaking of Errol Flynn, could ve vatch vun of his movies tonight? Its harder to find his films in ze other dimension."

"Kurt? How long have you spent in this 'other dimension'?" The professor asked curiously. "My guess is a while due to the obvious..." he waved a hand.

"A few years." Kurt replied slightly guarded.

Rogue had to ask. "Anything interestin' about tha' other dimension of yours?"

"You don't need to vorry about mein having a girlfriend Rogue, ze people zere gawk as much as ze people here. It took a long time to explain zat zey hadn't picked up a demon."

"So they're a little behind us then?" Scott asked as he shot a few daggers at the blue mutant who found this hilarious.

"Oh ja, so backvard zat zey have such technology zat even ze professor has still to put on cerebro for your average computer." He shook his head. "And ze veapons? Zey vould have Logan skipping like a school girl."

Everyone looked at Logan who growled. "What are you implying elf?"

"Zat you'd be as happy zere as a vegetarian in Eden."

"Lots to maim is there?" He released his adimantium claws pointedly.

Kurt couldn't help the smirk. "Oh ja, but you vould need some silver plating on zhose claws to do any damage." The vampire shook his head. "Zey had regiments specifically to eradicate zese things."

"An' tha's where yah ended up, right?" Rogue smiled. "Ah knew tha' yah'd be fine on yah own, Kurt."

He smiled softly and cupped her chin with his hand. "You don't know ze half of it." He frowned when she jerked away. "Vas?"

"Ah didn't absorb yah." She frowned. "Why didn't I absorb yah?"

"You don't vant to know." The vampire shook his head and looked at his hands. Death had some unseen advantages after all. "Vhat have you told mein mother of mein...adventure?"

The professor raised his eyebrows. "We informed her as is protocol Kurt; do you wish for me to arrange a meeting?"

"It vont be necessary, just let her know I'm back. She'll come in her own style and terms." He shook his head, noticed the odd looks and shrugged at them all. "More cookies?"

----------------------------------------------

The male populous of the household had gathered in the kitchen, discussing Kurt and the way he had just charmed every female around his little finger. They were notably depressed about it and tried to figure out what could have happened to get the lovable blue elf to change so drastically.

In the rec room, the female populous giggled away like teenagers (well, most of them were, so that was ok) and they discussed the way Kurt had changed to a total charmer. His physique was also taken into account and they speculated what sort of training was involved to keep the figure like that.

Kurt himself was alone in his room, listening to his music. He frowned, trying to block out the conversations he could hear and the heartbeats of so many people. His emergency bottle of blood was opened and he sipped it, watching a film with half an ear. He had too much energy and decided to tour the institute in his favourite fashion. Multiple bamfs.

It was the danger room that finally brought the vampire to a halt. He was still wearing his full fighting gear and the swords on his back made a great temptation. Considering the chances of being caught, he paced about slowly.

"I was wondering when you'd be here." Logan came into the room, his cigar creating a foul smoke. "You look the type who has a certain amount of energy to burn."

"Is zat a challenge, Herr Logan?" The vampire smirked. "For I vould like zat to be vun." He chuckled softly as the mutant popped out his claws.

"Alright then." Wolverine darted forward and expected the blue mutant to teleport. He was stunned as the swords were drawn and raised, Kurt prepared to do battle.

By this point, a small audience had gathered in the control room in search of the blue furry mutant. They all stopped to watch what they classed as was a sure slaughter.

"Kurt is going to get creamed." Evan sighed.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "I wonder why he wants to challenge Logan, he can't win."

Kurt chuckled, easily hearing the people in the control room. Crouching down, he leapt up and twirled in the air, only just missing the healer. Logan turned and was thrown over the vampires shoulder. They squared up, then things went weird.

The blue mutant had forgotten his vows to hide his new abilities and merged into the shadows, vanishing from reality before reappearing through the ceiling. It was time for some real fun and he tossed the swords on the ground, letting the guns join them and the silver stakes too.

"Don't hold back." Kurt grinned and teleported, booting Wolverine in the crook of the knee. "I alvays vanted to fight you properly."

"Well you're going to lose, bub." Logan managed to snag the vampires tail and pulled him. He wound up being slammed onto his back by a sly teleport.

"Really? Regenerators are not zat hard to defeat."

Regenerator? Where had he heard that before? Logan just missed the punch and he unleashed his claws again, not caring in the slightest about the elf's health anymore.

"Logan!" Ororo paused suddenly as she watched Kurt stagger back and his skin heal, fur sprouting over it at the end so that it blended in perfectly.

He smirked. The fight was on. With two quick teleports and a sly blow to the head, Kurt grabbed Logan and teleported again, very high. The ceiling provided a suitable surface to stick to and the vampire watched the progress of the healer who, in effect, was being hung by the tail. It was quite interesting really.

Logan batted the tail uselessly a few times then was abruptly dropped onto the ground. He took in a few deep breaths, gasping like a beached whale before sitting up slowly. The vampire was crouching, a smirk on his face. Kurt stood up and offered his hand.

"Good fight, Logan."

Wolverine accepted the hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, a few conflicting thoughts in his mind. He knew with certainty however that he would never be 'Herr Logan' again; the elf saw him as an equal now. "Kurt? What are you? You're not human anymore."

Kurt chuckled lightly. "I've spent eight years in a dimension vere the boundaries of life and death, magic and peace are very blurred. Everyday I fight zose creatures. Its only to be expected zat I come back a little scratched." He watched blandly as everyone else ran into the danger room to see if Logan was alright. "Vell I'm pleased."

Scott glared. "For what? Nearly killing Logan?"

"For proving mein self to another doubter." The vampire picked up his weaponry, easily swinging them back into place. "Ze only vay to deal vith zem is to beat zem in zier own games." Teleporting, he left for his room again.

"Logan?" The professor frowned.

"I'm alright Chuck, and I wouldn't worry about Kurt either, he's a lot more dangerous than he looks and he doesn't look exactly cute and innocent anymore."

----------------------------------------

Evan, Rogue, Jean, Scott and Kitty all decided to enter Kurt's room to have a private, non adult supervised talk with their missing member. They all paused and waited to be acknowledged as they took in the lean, well muscled frame of Kurt.

The vampire was reading a book he had started eight years ago and was only in his combats. His jacket and weapons neatly lined up on the bed. He ignored them.

They continued to wait.

He continued to ignore them.

Eventually, Evan decided to break the silence by attempting to pick up one of the guns. He couldn't as he could barely raise them three inches off the bed. "These are really, really heavy."

"Zere only ze babies, twelve pounds to each gun. If Arucards in a good mood, he lets me use ze daddies, fifteen each."

"But that's twenty four pounds of metal so far!"

"And ze ammunition adds veight." Kurt added to the disbelief of Evans ears. "Ze stakes each veigh a pound, and ze bullet cartridges half each. Ze swords veigh only twenty each."

"Twenty!"

The vampire nodded sadly. "Ja, it vas decided zat se bigger swords vere not sleek enough for mein tactics. I liked ze blow of ze thirty pound swords but..." He shrugged. "It's efficiency over preference."

"Kurt? Tha's over eighty pounds with just th' swords an' th' guns." Rogue frowned and turned to face her brother. "Just how much weight can yah carry?"

"How much do you weigh?" He stood up, finally remembering why he wasn't bothered about the book in his eight years absence. "Vell?" With ease, he scooped her onto his shoulder.

"Jus' under one fifty." She confessed and noticed that she was now being put onto his arm like a bird of prey and then held out. His arm was perfectly straight and didn't even shake.

"Good enough?" He smiled, flicking his arm to catch her before putting her back on the floor. Kurt seemed oblivious to the envious glares he was getting from Scott and Evan and blind to the puppy eyes from Kitty and Jean. "Vell, since every vun is so touchy at ze moment, I vunder if you'll give me a few straight answers?"

"We're cryptic?" Scott snorted. "You haven't answered one question from us yet!"

Kurt shrugged. "I do ze best I can. Vould somevun like to tell me if all ze buildings are still standing?"

Kitty giggled. "Nothings been destroyed, or even damaged. The brotherhood are like, totally lying low because Mystique -" She stopped.

He waited for a moment. "Mein mother...?"

"Well, she's a little...angry?"

"Arucard vill love zat, alvays asks whose side I get it from. He likes to think it's his fault." The vampire smiled fondly at the memories. "Zis vill devastate him – I can't vait." He chuckled then shook his head. "Ok, is ze food still terrible at school?"

"...yeah..."

"Ah, so ze constant bad canteen food has not changed, ze vorld is safe." The vampire yawned absently. "Its getting light, I need to sleep."

"Huh?" Jean frowned. "But you sleep during the night, not the day."

"I've become a little nocturnal of late. I'll see you all in...four hours?" He jumped up and landed neatly on the ceiling with a wry grin. "I have to vatch ze sunrise first." That said, he slipped through the ceiling and out of sight.

Kitty crossed her arms. "Like when could he phase?"

"Some time in the past couple of years?" Suggested Evan who was still trying to pick up some of the weaponry. "Man, he's strong." He rubbed his sore arms. "And obsessed with silver."

"Huh?"

"All of this stuff is silver plated, the bullets too, remember? Maybe whatever he hunts can only be killed with silver – we'd better not tell Rahne."

----------------------------------------

As expected, Rahne found out instantly and went to confront Kurt on the subject of werewolf hunting. She found him fast asleep, curled up with a peaceful air to him, as if the battle could be rested for a little while. Except that he happened to be on the bed with a severe lack of movement.

"Kurt?" She poked him, wanting to know if the scent of death had been an early indication that he had been about to pass onto the next plain. She tried again and was suddenly grabbed, flicked onto the bed with her mouth covered and being pinned by a well toned mutant.

Kurt stopped growling then smiled sheepishly. "You startled me."

"Startled? Yae gave me an 'eart attack!"

"Zat so?" He sat back then noticed that he was straddling her. "Traurig." He moved off and easily pulled her to her feet with a wry grin. "Can I do something for you?"

She looked at the extremely handsome, well toned and yummy looking mutant and had to dispel the first thought out of her mind immediately. "I wanted ta know why yer stuffs all silver – Evan was goin' on about werewolf 'untin'."

"Nein." Kurt laughed. "I haven't seen a verevolf yet." He chuckled. "Many things, but not verevolves. You need not vorry about ze big cousins, ja?"

She blushed. "Sorry, it was just Evan goin' on an' on about it and – well, why dae ya 'ave only silver?"

"It's for ze vampires."

"What!"

"Vampires." He rubbed his cheek as he was promptly slapped. "I'm being serious, Rahne. Ze bullets come from melted crosses, ze swords are blessed and so are ze stakes. I hunt vampires."

The lycanthrope was stock still. "Vampires?"

He nodded and was shocked as she hugged him suddenly.

"Yer secrets safe, Kurt. Wha' happened then?"

"I don't catch your drift."

"You're a vampire, aren't ya? I can smell death. Wha' 'appened?" She sat down on the bed and smiled. "It's obvious now, the extra abilities, being so strong." The lycanthrope paused for a moment. "But there are no werewolves."

"None."

She shrugged sheepishly. "Well I'd best leave you to your sleep – err, don't you have to have a coffin?"

"Nein."

"What about sunlight."

"Ze fur."

"Garlic?"

"I love garlic."

"Ok, crosses."

"Ze fur again."

She paused for a moment. "Ok...the whole blood sucking thing."

"Ja."

"What about – what?"

Kurt waved a three fingered hand for her to sit down. "I'm perfectly harmless, I vas housetrained years ago. As for ze blood zing? Vell, I hunt vhen I need it but it isn't like 'I vant to suck your blood' all ze time."

Rahne decided that she had bitten off more than she could chew. "Ok, so...we're all safe."

"Ja."

"And..."

He chuckled lightly and raised a hand. "In ze name of god, impure souls of ze living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation, amen."

"Err, aren't you one of the living dead?"

Kurt smirked. "Ja, but I kill zem to keep mein hide intact. If I get a little too vampiric just remind me zat I took ze pledge." He stretched before dropping down onto the bed and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened one up. "You can stay here if you vant but I've been informed zat I kick."

She blinked. "Oh!" And bolted to the door, positive that Kurt's chuckle was still in her ears when she got downstairs. Rahne narrowed her eyes at Evan.

"Well?" The spike grower grinned lazily. "Does he hunt werewolves?"

"No." She kicked him in the shins before walking off, her head held high. "Just the impure souls of the living dead."

"Huh?"

She chuckled and closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------

The sight caused the X-men, a rag tag group of mutants with powers that ranged from optic beams coming out of their eyes to flying; to stop in their tracks. Kurt was dancing along to a CD, the music completely unknown but carrying a heavy beat.

Laughing, the vampire spotted them and stopped, pausing to let his tail check that all his weapons were there and safe. He looked set to go to battle, and indeed he was. The battle was coming to him; he was going to see his mother.

"Kurt." The professor smiled, happy to see an edge of the old Kurt in this new one. "You mother will be here any moment."

"What? Mystique's coming here?" Scott frowned and shook his head. "I think that's a bad idea-"

"Scott, I haven't seen her in eight years. She vont get ze chance to do anything rash, I assure you." The vampire licked a fang, indicating what he meant when he said that nothing was going to go wrong.

"Pledge." The lycanthrope smiled.

"Who said I vas going to break it?" Kurt smiled and flicked his ears, picking up the sounds of several heartbeats. "Here she comes, complete vith entourage."

Sure enough, the bell rang, signalling the arrival of the brotherhood. They were invited in common courtesy and Kurt watched in interest from a hidden point. He wanted to see the reaction once they had all sat down.

"Well Charles? Where is my son?"

"Here." Kurt moved out from the shadows and smiled as all of the arrivals jaws hit the ground. He smirked, taking specific note of his mother's expression, her son all grown up now; once again she had missed the chance of seeing him grow up.

"Kurt?" Mystique moved forward. She was in her natural blue form and gently reached out to touch her sons face. "How...?"

"Eight." He filled in for her and smiled, producing yellow tinted glasses from his pocket. He put them on to save his eyes the harshness of the sunlight that streamed through the windows.

"What happened to you?" Her hand traced over the tattooed scar.

"Had a run in vith a priest." The vampire chuckled and let the woman continue her path over the changes. The swords were next to be noticed, but the mother was more interested in his physical state.

"What have you been doing?" She indicated his physique and took a step back to take in his height, his voice already music to her ears.

"Hunting." He smirked, bringing his hands behind his back to rest on the guns. The movement was noticed and commented on immediately.

"Yo, he's got guns on him." Toad bit his finger nails and was hit over the back of the head by the massive Fred.

"You don't go pointing that out, now he knows that we know."

"No vorries, I vouldn't dream of vasting good bullets on you." The blue furred mutant yawned lightly, his impressive fangs easily seen.

"What have you been hunting?" Mystique folded her arms and tapped her foot. "I don't want riddles, Kurt."

"Ghouls and zeir masters." Kurt smiled and moved away to sit down, offering her a seat before he took his. "I've been in ze army as such." He chuckled at the terrified looks he was being given, if only they knew.

-------------------------------

The brotherhood had decided that they needed fresh air, conveniently, so had the young X-men. Both groups stood in strongly segregated bunches, making a point that they weren't going to mix. Then Kitty went over to see Lance, Toad went to flirt unsuccessfully with Rogue and Evan and Peitro decided to have a little fight.

Now that they were all forced to mix, conversation fell onto what was occurring inside the mansion, or more specifically, the blue furred mutant.

"Ah've nevah seen her look so proud o' him." Rogue confessed. "Th' way Mystique couldn't stop touchin' him. She looked...proud."

"Well he looks like he would slit your throat for blinking wrong." Lance mumbled and was hit by Kitty. "Ow!"

"Like, Kurt is totally not like that."

"The Kurt _you_ know maybe, but that isn't Kurt."

"Ah have tah agree with Toad, but not th' slittin' the throat thing." Rogue tossed her head and smiled. "He's exactly wha' ah imagined he would be when he grew up. He aint Kurt 'coz we missed him change."

"Of course you would stick up for your brother." Peitro sneered and yelped as Todd turned on him.

"She agreed with me, speed freak."

"So? Thatdoesn'tmeanthatyou'regoingtogetmarried."

"What? Slow down!"

"That doesn't mean that you're going to get married." He translated.

"Ah heard tha'!"

Kurt suddenly appeared from the mansion, Mystique following him, and Logan, Ororo and the professor following her. The vampire made a show of sitting down on the grass to keep away from his mother for a moment and he looked at them.

"I could hear you vhen I vas inside. Rogue, you are not to marry Toad, ja?"

"Ok, bro." She smiled brightly and laughed. "Sorry 'bout talkin' about yah."

"Zat's ok." He smirked suddenly, picking up some stray thoughts. He desperately hoped someone would voice them. That somebody proved to be Tabitha.

"You look like a vigilante or something."

"I am a vigilante in a vay, I guess." Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"You're way too dark for the X-men." Lance smiled. "You should join us."

Kurt looked over the top of his yellow tinted glasses, ones he had stolen off Arucard at some point, and he laughed. "Traurig, I just thought zat you suggested I join your side of zis pointless var."

"Well..." Avalanche fell silent as the X-men all laughed.

"See, Kurt's like, totally on our – pointless?"

"Ja. Don't you see zat if ve leave zem to it, ze vorld vill be all mutants vun day anyvay. Peaceful co-existence vill only occur if you stay honourable and keep your head down. Humans have a limited time span in zis vorld; all you need to do is vait."

"Kurt? That would take hundreds of years." Jean reasoned.

"It vould, but I've been looking at ze bigger picture lately."

"Pledge."

"I vasn't about to break it, Rahne."

--------------------------------------

Finally, the brotherhood had left and Kurt knew that he was in the proverbial doghouse. He ran his stakes across a leather strap, keeping them nice and sharp. Next he picked up polish for his gun then paused, tilting his head.

"Vas?" He stood up and noticed that he was being watched. "Can you feel zat?"

"Feel what?" Logan frowned.

"I forget, you've never seen somevun travel dimensions before, at least, not like Arucard." The vampire frowned, the link he shared with the older vampire suddenly becoming stronger, signalling that they were getting closer together.

Chuckling resounded throughout the room, red eyes appearing in the darkest shadows. The shadows started to turn red, forming a cloak –

"Quit vith ze dramatic entrance, Arucard." Kurt laughed, aware that all of the X-men were watching his conversation with the half formed vampire.

"Need you spoil everything?" The vampire stepped out of the wall and dusted himself down. It was dark outside so he was safe from the possibility of bursting into flames. He laughed, showing off fangs and glowing red eyes.

"My god." Rahne stood up and frowned, smelling a similarity in scent. "Kurt? Is he yer sire?"

"You told them?" Arucard frowned.

"Nein, she figured it out. Only vun, and zats vith two telepaths." Kurt held his hand out. "Come on, I told you ze verevolf vould be ze first, you owe."

"Damn you." Arucard smirked and handed over a small hip flask. "Finest whiskey I could steal from the larder."

"Valter vill kill you."

"What with? A giant cross-"

"Pledge." The lycanthrope cut in, not feeling very comfortable as everyone was watching her.

"Oh, I forgot." The older vampire skipped back a step and saluted, shaking his head, the blue mutant done the same.

"In the name of god, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation." They smirked in unison. "Amen." Guns were pulled out at the exact same time, pointing them at each other and the vampires laughed, lowering them again.

"Excuse me, bub-"

"The regenerator!" The vampire laughed and skipped beside Logan, tossing an arm over his shoulder. "I need a picture of this one; Integra will never believe that Canadians can be so short."

"Arucard..." Kurt scolded gently then burst out laughing. "Vhat are you doing here? I thought you didn't know ze vay."

"Followed your scent. It gets boring without my favourite little blue furry mutant to annoy." He attempted to mess up said mutant's hair, but utterly failed.

"You mean zat you got bored without me beating you all ze time."

"Please, you never-" Arucard was cut off as Kurt clenched his teeth, put his hands in the act of clawing and made funny muffled squeaks as he staggered about. "Once, you did that once."

"Ach, you're right." Kurt went over and offered his hand. It was taken and he pulled the vampire into a friendly pat on the back. Shifting his weight, Arucard was suddenly tossed over the mutants shoulder and pinned down. "And it vas more zan vunce." He laughed and shoved the lower jaw up as hard as he could. Rolling off, he laughed as the vampire staggered about, trying to sort his jaw out.

Arucard growled and bared his teeth. Putting his hands on the lower teeth, he wrenched the jaws down and it clicked, blood pouring from the mangled gums. Grinning mischievously, Kurt wiped his finger through some of the blood and licked it clean.

"Pledge!"

"Ja, Rahne." The blue mutant sighed theatrically and turned to go. He was caught suddenly and dragged back by the other vampire.

"You're not getting away with-" He was holding a cloud of smoke. "Kurt!"

"Um, excuse me?" The professor smiled, noting that this man had similar mental blocks as Kurt did. "But may I ask who you are?"

"Arucard." Said vampire held his hand out and smiled. "Been training Kurt last eight years, made him what he is, so to speak."

Evan frowned. "What's that mumbo jumbo on your glove?"

"This? It's a seal that binds me to my master." Arucard smirked. "But I'm on vacation at the moment, so let's not talk about such depressing issues. Now, where's Kurt gone so that I can beat the undead daylights out of him?"

"Behind you?" Kurt swept the feet from under Arucard then pulled the vampire to his feet. "Now, vill you behave for a few moments?"

"I guess so, why?" He looked over to where Kurt simply pointed to.

Logan growled and popped his claws out. "Bub, I want to know what the hell you are and then I want you gone."

"I was hoping he'd ask." The older vampire turned to face the elf. "Can you demonstrate?" He took a sword and handed it to the mutant.

"Vith pleasure." Kurt turned the blade and staked the vampire to the wall with it. Arucard laughed and pulled it out of himself, turning it then staking Kurt to the wall with it.

"Vampires." Arucard explained and watched as Kurt got himself down then licked the blade clean before putting it back in its scabbard.

"He's big on dramatics." The blue mutant confessed then noticed the lycanthrope hitting her head off the wall. "Rahne?"

"He is yer sire, isn't he?" She frowned. "I thought-"

"I never told you ze circumstances in vhich I joined ze undead. But ja, Arucard sired me." Kurt sighed and noticed the odd looks he was being given. Time for the truth, he figured. "Two years ago, I vas turned into a vampire. Since zen, I have not aged and never vill."

"The bigger picture..." Jean mumbled.

"I can valk through valls, turn into bats. Strength, speed. Unlimited teleporting ranges and power." He shook his head. "I also kill vampires every night. I've been doing so for eight years. Arucard is ze pet of ze organisation zat I vork for."

"You're a vampire?" Logan frowned. "But that's not possible."

"Here, it is. But in my dimension, it isn't." The sire smirked. "And it seems the better one for it. That's why Integra wasn't keen on you coming, Kurt. She didn't want you accidentally spreading it."

"I figured zat, but I'm alvays careful." Kurt shrugged then smiled brightly. "If it's any consolation, it's a good story."

------------------------------------

They had now moved to the main dining room, all of them sitting around the table in an oddly set order that saw the adults in the middle, separating the kids from the two vampires. Arucard was laughing as always, and Kurt seemed to have sobered a fair bit. The story might have been good, but he hated hearing it.

He knew that his sire was doing the right thing, explaining how the mutant actually came to be a vampire. The older vampire insisted that he start at the very start of the tale, at least, the start for him.

"I was skipping about in the sub-dimensions – I use them to travel through walls and the like. Well, I got lost and came here instead if you remember."

"It was only twenty or so days ago." Logan growled.

"Was it? Been eight years for me, but anyway, I accidentally ended up taking home a stowaway." Arucard indicated Kurt.

"I vas squished vhen he landed on me."

"And so he comes home. Everyone finds out and we decided to keep him, alls happy and well."

Kurt noisily cleared his throat then smiled with innocence.

"Enter the priest." The sire laughed. "Paladin Alexander Anderson isn't your normal priest, by the way. This is your real, god almighty; I will do anything to kill anything I don't think is holy, kind of priest." He chuckled. "And so he shoots me a few times, no bother. But Kurt here sees and decides that the priest is in the wrong. So, one, two, three, forgive me father, and I've just seen the best fight in my entire undead life." The chuckling intensified. "And then he realises that I'm ok and it's, you made me hit a priest! Classic, it was brilliant. From that moment, I wanted to sire him."

"You decided then that you wanted to kill Kurt?" The weather witch shook her head and frowned.

"Give me a break; he refused for six years, didn't he? In the end, it's our good friend Paladin Alexander Anderson. He's been trying to kill Kurt every chance he gets, and finally, it's a knife straight through the heart."

Unconsciously, the blue mutant fingered the place were it would have been, the process of being turned having eradicated the chance of it scarring.

"I take him back to Hellsing and my master. I asked her how willing she was to save her best soldier. She could have said anything, I must obey her. These symbols see to that. She said that I was to do whatever it took."

"I had no say in ze matter." Kurt spoke the only point he could see in the story.

"But you took to it quick." The sire smiled proudly. "Refused to stay in limbo, didn't want me as a master, did you?"

"No, Arucard." Kurt yawned. "Well, now zat zat's over, I'm heading to bed."

"The sun's yet to rise."

"So?"

"You haven't missed it once in eight years if you could help it. I doubt you'll start now. Anyway, as I was saying, he took to it quick, no master for-"

"Master? How does that work?" Xavier asked, actually sounding interested as he waited for an explanation.

"We're bound by blood, there's still a bond now. But at the start, as the sire I'm in complete control of that bond. He's a servant in all technicalities. Kurt refused that idea, hated it to be more precise."

"And how was this eradicated?" Logan growled.

"He had to willingly take my blood."

There was a deafening silence. Kurt whistled a long, low note.

"Too much information zere, Arucard." He stood up, glancing outside. "Ze sun is about to rise, I'll be going to bed aftervards. If your staying ze day, I vant you to know zat zere is to be no, and I mean no, shenanigans. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." Arucard rolled his eyes. "No biting, no killing, no shooting and definitely no harassing. I got it."

"Good." Teleporting, Kurt left for the night.

------------------------------------

The vampires gone, having retired for the day, conversation turned to them. Logan seemed to have gone into shock, and some of the younger ones were pretty upset. Surprisingly, Rogue didn't seem too bothered about her brother's condition.

"He beat up a priest." Wolverine shook his head.

"I can't believe that the most religious among us is now a vampire." Scott shook his head. "But I guess it makes sense."

"It is a curious story." Ororo admitted. "And he wasn't given the choice."

"He beat up a priest." The healer repeated.

"Can you believe that though? Vampires?" Evan shook his head. "What a world that would be."

"Well, ah say good on him. If he's makin' th' most of it an' doin' th' right thing, who says we're tah judge him?" Rogue interjected her view in the argument.

"He beat up a priest."

"Yes Rogue, but we must take into consideration what this Arucard means by 'taking' to it. Your brother may have killed innocents." The professor sighed.

"Yah're gonna lynch him?"

"He beat up a priest." Logan had yet to realise that no one was listening to him.

"It might not be the wisest of ideas to let him stay-"

"Tha's it. Ah'm not takin' tha'." The Goth stood up and smartly left, upset in the change of attitude towards her fuzzy elf of a brother.

"He beat up a priest."

"Sheesh." Scott shook his head. "Doesn't she realise-"

"Scott, Rogue is more than aware of what Kurt may or may not have done. She does have a point though, we all care for Kurt. This is his trying to say sorry, to let us know what he's become."

"I hope he goes."

"Scott," Logan finally changed his tune, "the elf will be going. You can tell that this is only a visit, he's not comfortable here."

"But he beat up a priest!"

"Well, no, I didn't realise."

-------------------------------------------

Rogue was angry, why couldn't they realise that her brother was still the same? She could see it so plainly, he had only defined those traits to be as sharp as his swords. Pausing outside his room, the Goth peeked inside and frowned, noting that her brother was talking to Arucard in a hushed conversation.

"...wanted home." The sire sighed. "We all miss you."

"I know, it's just zat..."

"There's too much to say?"

"Ja."

From her advantage point, Rogue was surprised to see so many similarities between the vampires. Kurt hadn't just picked up traits from his sire; Arucard had also picked up some from the mutant. The pair had fallen into a light silence.

"I need to go hunt." Arucard smiled. "You coming?"

"Ve cant, Integra specifically said no hunting. It's going against your master."

"Oh." He drummed his fingers. "Got anything to drink?"

"Just some whisky and a little blood."

"You ever mixed them before?"

"Something tells me zat it's an incredibly stupid idea."

"Yeah."

Another silence, it was a friendly one though, the kind shared between two close friends. The older vampire stretched then lay back on the bed. He was roughly shoved aside and they started laughing, battling playfully for the bed.

"Go sleep on the rafters."

"Zere's a perfectly good chair zere, Arucard."

"Move over."

"No, you." The sire watched in dismay as the mutant promptly lay down and closed his eyes, curling up under the blankets. Not to be put off, Arucard stole some back and curled down himself, he'd be damned if he let the runt get the best bed.

Kurt grinned and kicked.

--------------------------------------

Grumbling, the blue furry mutant tried to wriggle out of the bed and he froze, just why was he wriggling? A glance revealed that Arucard had managed to stay in the bed and had got his arm around Kurt's waist, effectively preventing himself from being kicked off.

Kurt tried shoving the vampire off and failed. He tried wriggling again and failed. He tried squirming and failed. Out of ideas, he licked his fangs and rolled over to face his sire, gently pushing the head up.

With a choke, Arucard jerked up and tried to prise the mutant off him. Kurt had gotten a good bite and was hanging on tightly, happily feeding. Growling, the sire sat back and forced himself to relax, it had been a while since his charge had indulged in the act. Arucard smiled as he was lazily curled up against, the blue mutant not having the energy to do anything pretty inventive.

It was time to get off, Kurt realised suddenly that the position had changed and he tried to back off, only to discover that his sire was preventing him from escape. The mutant growled, trying to twist out of the hold and annoyed that he had actually started feeding in the first place.

Whining, he tried backing off again and picked up the sounds of footsteps. The sire chuckled lightly as the annoying noise instantly stopped. Unless Kurt wanted to attract attention to himself like this, he had to stay quiet. The footsteps passed and he was let go. Panting, he shot Arucard a glare.

"And there was me thinking that you'd grown out of that delightful little habit." The vampire chuckled, his neck already healed. "Its nice to still see a little bit of good old fashioned bonding every now and again."

"I didn't mean to..."

"I know, that daft ban of masters against hunting is making me desperate to bite anything too." He sighed at the cold look. "I'm sure I can control myself around these supposed friends of yours."

"I vont be staying much longer."

"You won't? Good." Arucard yawned then smirked. "You make a great pillow by the way, so soft."

"Don't push your luck." Kurt grinned and watched with glee as the other vampire wrinkled his nose. "Got a hairball?"

Arucard removed a blue hair from his mouth with distaste and slowly levelled a dark look at his fledgling.

With a chuckle, Kurt jumped onto one of the bed posts with ease and stretched. He spotted the sire waiting to flick him. "Don't even-"

"Bye." Arucard flicked and laughed as the mutant hit the floor in an ungainly bundle. "See, this is why I miss you."

"I'm flattered." Kurt spotted his swords and grinned.

--------------------------------------------

"Come on!"

Scott and Jean looked up from their lunch. All of the windows had been blacked out for the presence of the sire, they had been told about his somewhat explosive reactions to sunlight, and it was him that they could now hear.

"Please? Oh, come on."

A quick check revealed that Arucard was following Kurt, begging apparently for something. Suspecting the worst, the teens fell in line beside the other gatherers. And so it went until the whole crew was following the vampires.

"Pretty, pretty please?" The sire grinned as they stopped outside a simple door.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes!"

"Vhat you are about to see, is nothing." The blue mutant opened the door to the danger room and entered, admiring the metal walls and floor.

"This is it?"

"Computer: run programme fight six." Kurt commanded and grinned as he saw his comrade's shock as the room transformed into a large field littered with poppies. Soldiers started running towards them.

"Alright." Arucard frowned as his hand was caught.

"Guns vont vork. Swords do, as vill physical contact."

The sire nodded and grinned, ramming his hand through one of the holograms and he watched it die. "I got one."

"That's lovely." Kurt flipped, pivoted and then raised his blades, around him, twelve holograms were deleted.

"Show off."

----------------------------------

The X-men watched in shock from the control room as the war raged below them in splendid fury. The vampires finally eliminated the enemy and turned on each other, circling like animals about to fight.

It was truly a sight to see as both of them gave everything they got, proving that in terms of just one to one fighting, they were equal, Kurt's extra abilities making up for his lack of strength. Whenever Arucard started with the magic though, Kurt was still far behind.

Today though, they were keeping the fight as fair as they could, wanting to just work out all the aggression they had. The vampires snarled, baring impressive fangs as they attacked each other, desperate to see who would win.

"If I win, I want your neck." The sire smirked.

"And if I vin, I get yours." Kurt replied before the fight started again in a flurry of swords and expert manoeuvres.

They had been fighting intensely for three hours, the younger of the two notably starting to wear out. Kurt smiled as he was pinned against the wall, the simulated field having vanished long ago. His head was jerked back, allowing the throat to be exposed and his sire's sharp fangs easily found their way to it.

The bizarre union was to last for a few minutes before the mutant finally broke free, Kurt panting as his wound healed. He bared his fangs as he was picked up again, Arucard still wanting to bite and feed.

Kurt decided that it was his turn and he reversed the hold, forcing the other vampire to expose his throat. After a moment, the mutant bit down as hard as he could, unaware of the deep purr that always made the sire smile. Arucard looked up and spotted that the control tower was full of gawking humans.

"We're getting watched." He growled around the fangs that penetrated his neck.

"Let zem." Kurt shifted his weight and was annoyed as he was knocked off just at the critical moment as he changed bite. "Vas?"

The sire smiled. "Feeding is something I prefer to do privately."

Growling, the mutant looked up and licked a bloodied fang, his hunger gone for the time being. "I vant to go home."

"So do I."

-----------------------------------------

Kurt collected the last few items before he started his midnight journeying. He had some important things to do and the night had just taken on its darkest shade. His first stop was with Rogue and he watched her sleep for several moments, a light cough arousing her from her slumber.

"Wha'?" She asked sleepily.

"Sh." He pressed a long finger against her lips. "I don't vant Kitty to vake." Kurt smiled and swept some of the hair off his sister's face. "I'm saying mein goodbyes."

"Kurt, yah cant."

"Rogue, please zink about zis, I am not ze mutant who lived here."

She bit into her lip and looked away. The Goth knew he was right, deep in her heart; she just didn't want to admit it.

"I vont forget you, I'll try and visit soon, ja?" He took her hand and placed something in it as he gently kissed the knuckles. "Auf weidersien, schwester." He hugged her then moved back before teleporting.

-----------------------------------

The blue vampire looked around at the room; it hadn't changed since his last visit of...twenty days ago in this realm. It was completely wrecked, as always, and a tip, as always. He smiled, finding it strange to see the healer look so vulnerable.

That changed immediately as Logan leapt to his feet and slammed the intruder against the wall, claws out and through his chest. He realised then that it was the vampire softly chuckling.

"Sorry." He retracted them.

"Zats all right, I can get Arucard to get me a new coat." He shrugged then jumped nimbly onto the most stable looking object in the room. Logan.

"Get off me, elf."

He smirked. "I'm not elf."

"Yeah, you're a psychopath."

Kurt feigned delight. "Vow, ve're family now." He clapped his hands to his chest and batted his eyes to add an exaggerated humour to the comment.

"I walked into that one, right?"

"Ja."

"I take it this is your way of saying goodbye?"

"Ja."

"How many you visiting?" Logan lit a cigar.

"Just five people."

"Who?"

"Zats for me to know and you to find out. No vun can keep a secret from you for long." The blue mutant chuckled. "I've come to expect zat from you. Keep harassing zem, ok?"

"Sure...Kurt."

"Thank you Logan." The mutant tensed to jump off. "Can you give Scott extra drills for me?"

"Sure."

"Danke." He leapt off, high into the air and teleported just as he completed the arc of his leap.

-----------------------------------------

His next port of call was one he didn't particularly appreciate in doing except out of common courtesy. The professor. Kurt paused to look at the man who he had once thought of as a king, a hero worthy of any role and now...the man looked so frail, so mortal.

"Kurt?" The man pushed himself up slightly and squinted into the darkness, the cold locked mind indicating that a vampire rested in his shadows.

"Ja, it's only me."

He sighed a thankful release that it wasn't Arucard. "Why are you here?"

A light chuckle. "Surely it doesn't take a mind reader to figure zat vun out." Yellow eyes glinted in the almost non-existent light.

"This is your goodbye."

Kurt walked over to the professor, letting the weak moonbeams catch and shift his features into one that was only half recognisable for the mutant. "Think of it as mein resignation from ze X-men."

"I'm sad to hear that."

He shrugged. "Goodbye Charles." With a slow step, he melted into the shadows and was gone.

----------------------------------------

The last visit in the mansion was only for the sake of Kurt's humour as he settled down at the edge of the bed and posed in the classic pose of about to attack vampires. That meant that he was leaning slightly forward, claws out and fangs bared. It was all he could do to stop laughing.

Rahne rolled in her sleep and opened an eye to see a blue vampire about to attack. She nestled into the blankets then froze. "Pledge!"

Kurt fell onto the floor he was laughing so hard. "In ze name of god, impure souls of ze living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation, amen." He saluted her and grinned.

"This is a joke on ma part, right?"

"Ja."

"I'm goin' ta kill ya!"

He raised a hand to stop her as she was about to dive for him. "I'm sorry, but zis is ze last time I plan on seeing you."

Her anger crumpled. "Wha'?"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh." She thought for a moment then got to her feet and brought back something that was vaguely familiar. "I borrowed it a while ago."

He looked at the ornate dog brush he had been given by his foster parents to keep his fur tidy, it had been leant to Rahne when she was suffering 'wet dog syndrome' one day. "Danke."

"Goodbye Kurt."

"Auf Weidersien, volf." He kissed her hand and teleported to his last place of visit leaving behind several sad yet grateful people.

----------------------------------

The vampire smiled and watched his mother reading on her bed. After a moment, he rapped the window and waved to her, waiting to be let in. Almost instantly, the window was open and he was dragged inside, being roughly wiped down as a light rain had started.

"You'll catch your death out there." She smiled and frowned as her hands were caught. With ease, Kurt placed them on his chest, letting her feel the lack of a heartbeat.

"Zink of me as a doppelganger." That said, he kissed her cheek then stood back, teleporting away from her life forever.

-------------------------------------

Arucard waited impatiently for his fledgling to arrive on the rooftop. A moment passed and he was booted right over the edge.

"You're getting slow, old man."

He smirked at the mutant. "And what is your excuse then?" He grabbed the mutant suddenly from behind with vampiric ease. He winced as a wry tail thwacked him between the legs.

"I'm still young and learning. I can't run until I can valk, Arucard." Kurt smiled and crouched down; pausing to study the stars he had longed to see for so long. Now though, they were no different to those back home.

"Where's the ankh I gave you?"

"Another needed it more zan I do." Kurt smiled sadly, keeping his eyes trained on the softly warming sky.

"Are you ready?"

"I have vun more sunrise to vatch."

"And after that?"

"Nein, I'll never be ready, but if I vaited I'd be here till ze end of eternity."

Arucard clapped his hand on the mutants shoulder. "It's a hard lesson to learn, that mortality is fatal and that its fatality can even affect our own dead hearts."

"Amen." In silence, they watched the stars pass until a rosy glow filled the eastern sky. Then they went home.

The End.

Thank you for getting this far. Please read and review!


End file.
